What We Had Was Real
by Capleton27
Summary: A "There's Something More Than This" sequel. We look forward to what happened to Beca and Chloe's relationship 7 years later...and why they are not together anymore. Drama and Angst everywhere. Chapter 19 - Answers to the Questions
1. Chapter 1: We're Over

**A/N:** _Alrighty! Welcome to the official launch of the "There's something More Than This sequel"! You guys have waited enough, and I'm currently having the writer's block in NATFIL, so might as well start this story to keep my mind going in gears. Anyway, since I have first published this during December 2014, the setting is in December, but we'll be time-jumping later on._

_Anyway, enough with the babbling of mine and start reading awesome nerds. I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – We're Over**

A silent evening. A quiet street. Dimmed lights, and you know it's a peaceful night with people having their sweet slumber. Some might have the good dreams, and some not.

Although, in the midst of Los Angeles, in a certain apartment, sits Beca Mitchell in her dining room. A glass of brandy on her left hand, and a piece of paper on her other hand. It's 1:30 in the morning of the 10th of March. She's all alone in her apartment, and it's quite odd. Why though?

_Because Chloe Beale left._

That was when Jesse woke up to his phone, ringing at the wee hours of the morning. Squinting his eyes as he carefully removes his arm around Aubrey, his girlfriend for about 10 years now, so he wouldn't wake her up. He took his phone from the bedside table and stood up from the bed. He answered it as he went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Hearing his best friend cry had him worried, but since his mind is still fazed up from sleepiness, he didn't quite get why she was crying in the first place. But when Beca managed to tell him the reason, his eyes went wide and the glass almost slipped from his grip.

**"_Chloe left me."_**

It didn't take long when Stacie and Aubrey knew what happened. Of course they tried to contact the redhead, but with no luck. It's as if she disappeared in the face of the earth. Ugh, like how Beca was when she was in high school and when she was depressed. Good thing Beca was already matured enough to not lock herself inside her room again for three days. Aubrey didn't know what to do though, Chloe was her best friend after all.

The couple, since they were staying in Los Angeles because of Jesse's job as a movie scorer, they always hang out with the petite brunette; making sure she doesn't die out of depression because even if it has been months now since Chloe left, Beca's still heartbroken. She wouldn't go to bed at the end of the day without drinking, but not enough for her to black out. Somehow, Beca had grown up and knew her responsibilities as an adult. Then the next day comes, she goes to work, goes home and drinks in the kitchen with Jesse and Aubrey, after that, the two would go home, and then she'll sleep alone in her and Chloe's bed (well, used to be their bed), and it all goes over again.

When Beca thinks that the alcohol isn't doing its job anymore, she goes back to mixing. Of course, mixing has been her refuge since she was thirteen and a half. Mostly, the mixes are about Chloe, of course, until she finds herself still up at like 4 in the morning, which reminded her of one time.

**_3:30 AM, Los Angeles, California_**

_Chloe walks over Beca's office and saw the brunette sleeping in front of the computer. She sighed and shakes her head a bit as she walks to her girlfriend. Chloe pats Beca on the back slightly._

"_Babe, c'mon…let's get you to bed." Chloe says gently._

_Beca sits right up, with an alarmed expression in her face but then looks at Chloe. Her face softened and smiled gently at the redhead. She sighed._

"_I'm sorry, I slept in here. Work just drives me crazy." Beca said as she stands up and held Chloe's hand._

"_I know Becs, and it's starting to make me worry about you too much. You're gonna kill yourself if you continue to sleep hours late." Chloe reasoned out. Beca stop walking and turns to her girlfriend with an awed smile._

"_You're amazing, y'know that?" Beca said that made Chloe raise an eyebrow._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah." Beca nodded and continued walking towards their bedroom. "I'm so amazed by how caring you can be…even if I've been with you for like 7 years." Beca continued as she opens the door of their bedroom for Chloe._

"_Well, if I wasn't here…then who would look out for your silly ass?" Chloe chuckled as she stepped inside the bedroom._

"_Hey now…" Beca said as she closed the bedroom door, and Chloe laughed. _

"_Oh you are such a baby." Chloe said as she pinched Beca's cheek with a chaste kiss on the lips. "C'mon, let's snuggle and get you some sleep." _

"_Can you be the spoon please?" Beca said in a tiny voice and flutters her eyes that made Chloe rolls her eyes and smile._

"_Whatever you say babe."_

**3:30 AM Los Angeles, California – present**

"Beca. Hey Beca wake up." Says Kristen as she shakes Beca's unconscious body on the office couch. Beca moans a cracked sleepy voice as she sits right up.

Kristen is Beca's secretary/best friend for the past 4 years since she started this club in LA, that became one of the most famous clubs.

Beca rubs her eyes and blinks for a few times as her eyes adjust to the light in her office.

"What time is it?" she asks in a sleepy voice.

"It's past 3:30 in the morning. The club's closed, and I'm going home…how' bout you?" Kristen asks.

"Hmm…maybe I'll leave in an hour. You can go on, have your holiday. Enjoy it." Beca said with a slight grin on her lips as she stood up and fixed her clothes.

"Uhh, well alright…but, aren't you supposed to be enjoying it too?" Kristen asked. "It's been 9 months Beca. You should've moved on by now. Especially Christmas is nearing."

Beca scoffed. "I know that Kristen, thank you."

"Well, clearly you don't know it too well since you look like shit." Kristen spats.

"Nice way of talking to your boss, Kris." Beca talks back sarcastically and Kristen sighed.

"Beca, look…" she walks closer to Beca and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You can't change what happened. The only way to get on with it is either drown yourself in alcohol and die or move on, live your life and start fresh. It's that simple."

"It's never gonna be that simple." Beca mumbled, and then she looked at Kristen. "I'd rather die than have no one in my life."

"You have me. You have your friends, you have your parents. C'mon you have a family out there." Kristen defends.

"Yeah, well she's not in it…so…"

"Beca, please don't do this to yourself. You have a great life…this is just some rough path that you have to get through with. Just remember that I'm right here always to help you." Kristen pats her friend gently on the back and Beca looks back at her with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thanks, Kristen." Beca says weakly with a sad smile on herself.

Kristen just smiled. "Right, well…I gotta go. Ryan must be worried by now. Have a nice vacation Becs…and make sure it's worth it." Kristen said as she leaves the room.

Beca sighed. It's been 9 months since she was happy, and joyful, and cheerful. The last time she was this depressed was when she was 13, when her father abandoned them.

9 months have passed and still, every moment, every memory of Chloe is still hung up inside her head. Beca closes her eyes as tears started to fall down her face.

And then her phone toned up. She opens her eyes and wipes them with the back of her hand as she grabs her phone from her desk. She smiled as she saw the person who messaged her.

It was Stacie. And boy, did she miss that flirty brunette friend of hers. She taps on the message and read it.

**_Rebeccaaaaaa!_**

**_It's been so long! Gosh, I missed you so much! That's why something big is coming, and we'll see each other soon! Aubrey and Jesse are engaged! And we'll have a get-together soon! I'll text you later on about the deets. Can't wait! Lol, miss you so much! Xo_**

Beca couldn't react. Her face was like a stone statue that looked like a hypnotized person. Jesse and Aubrey engaged. A get-together soon…and it includes EACH and EVERY ONE of THEIR FRIENDS…that means Chloe's gonna be there.

_Holy fucking shit._

* * *

**A/N 2:** _Okay, the last part was the sneak peak I first published last December, so you guys probably know it. But I actually included it in here so some of you could freshen up your minds about this story, since I was too caught up in school and my other fic. Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for following, for the favorites, and reading guys! Leave a comment, and let me know what you think._

_You guys are awesome._


	2. Chapter 2: What the Hell!

**A/N:** _Hey awesome nerds! I have updated the first chapter, so you better check it out before reading this…but if you have already, go on read. _

_I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – What the hell?!**

Beca wakes up in her bedroom. Her eyes widen as she sits right up and looks at the clock on her bedside table.

_9:45 am_

She rummages through the sheets to look for her phone. When she got a hold on it, she checks her message inbox. She went to her conversation with Stacie, and her fear was still confirmed. Stacie's text about having a get-together because of Aubrey and Jesse's engagement is still there. She puts a hand on her forehead.

"No, no, no…this…can't be." She mutters to herself. She pressed on Stacie's name and puts her phone on her ear. Waiting for the other line to pick up as the ringing goes on. A few more rings later…

**"_Rebecca!"_**

"Goddammit Stacie! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by my real name?" Beca furrows her eyebrows in annoyance.

**"_Oh, shush it Bec. I just missed you, that's all! Anyway, did you receive my message last night?"_**

"Yeah, thus the reason of this phone call. Are you back though?" she asked.

**"_Yeah, I'm back from London. Just landed last night. I'm currently staying at Hiltons."_**

"Seriously, when did you get so fancy?" Beca chuckled a bit.

**"_I have my tactics. Don't worry." _**Beca could see the wink from her tall friend. **_"Now, why call again?"_**

"Yeah, about thecall." Beca huffed. "What the hell Stace?!"

**"_Pardon?"_**

"That get-together! You very well know that Chloe's gonna be there! She's Aubrey's best friend for crying out loud." Beca ranted.

**"_Okay, hold on shorty. Chloe haven't get in touch with any of us for months. How'd you expect her to come to the party? I'm pretty sure Aubrey's pissed at her just a bit. She just disappeared without any word, but just a piece of paper saying she left. And besides, it's been 10 months Bec…shouldn't you have moved on?"_**

Beca stares into space. She wanted to defend herself from her friend, tell the leggy brunette that she's still in love with Chloe. And she can't just throw away a 7 years of relationship after 6 months of break-up. Beca still hopes that Chloe would return to her arms one day…

But she also can't help but give it to Stacie and to Kristen. She really needs to move on or she'll just get miserable for the rest of her life.

**"_Beca?"_**

Beca shakes her head and sniffed. "Yeah, I'm still here." She wipes her eyes with her free hand. "I'm sorry, it's just that…it's not that easy."

**"_Aww Bec, nothing's easy. Even I am still hurt, and I can only imagine how much you're hurting. But I can't let you cry over spilt milk. It's either you move on and live life, or die from misery. Your choice."_**

Beca chuckles. "You know, somehow you and Kristen give the same advice sometimes."

**"_Speaking of Kristen, how is she? Tell her I miss her, alright?"_**

"Will do." Beca smiled. It's kind of weird that Kristen and Stacie managed to be good friends, since Kristen seemed the kind who's all innocent and Stacie's the exact opposite. But they connected, in a good way. "Anyway, Imma go ready for work. So when's this party for Bree and Jess?"

**"_Oh right! It's the week after New Years. It's gonna be held on Couture Los Angeles. It's along N Cahuenga Boulevard. You know that?"_**

"Seriously? That's place is amazing!" Beca cheered.

**"_I know, I know. Now, you go ready and I'll see you soon, okay?"_**

"Alright. See you soon, Stace. Miss you."

**"_Miss you too, Bec."_**

After hanging up, Beca made herself a cup of coffee, then wasted no more time to prepare for work. She hopped on to her silver Aston Martin V8 Vantage, and she drove off to her very own club: Ti-CuBe. People wonder how she ended up with that name, but all she says is that it has a deeper meaning to it with a shrug and a smile. When she arrived, she parks her car in the VIP parking lot, and then she went straight ahead inside. A bunch of morning greetings from her staff, and she replied them with a polite smile and nod. As she entered her office, Kristen was already there, fixing some more paper works.

"Good morning, Beca." Kristen greets with a gentle smile.

"Mornin' Kristen. How's your sleep?" Beca answered back as she sat down on her swivel chair. "I just wanna apologize for making you go home late. I know I've made you worry about me for a lot of ti-"

"Beca. It's okay. You're not just my boss, you're also my friend. And friends stick with each other. So don't worry about it. My sleep was fine…I should be the one asking you that. How's your sleep?" Kristen said as she puts some files on the shelf.

"Actually, when you left…Stacie texted me something, and it quite kept me up from here on the ride home, and while I was staring on my ceiling from my bed. But, I was pretty worn out so I slept after a few minutes." Beca took her planner that was currently on her desk and began skimming through it.

"What did Stacie say?"

"Aubrey and Jesse got engaged, and since Stacie is the best in throwing parties, she invited me to Bree and Jess's engagement party in January."

Kristen raised an eyebrow, her face contorted into a confused look. "Is that so? Why would that keep you up? And is Stacie back?"

Beca nodded, still looking in her planner then getting a pen form her pen holder and jotting something. "It kept me up because it's a get-together…and by that, it means that there's a possibility that Chloe would show up. By the way, Stacie says she misses you."

"Oh." Was all Kristen was able to utter. She stared at Beca for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes as the brunette keeps on writing down on her planner. Beca felt that she was being stared at, she raised her head and saw her secretary doing just that.

"What?"

"N-nothing…I just…well, what're you gonna do about it if she actually shows up?" Kristen asks as she sits in front of Beca's table. Beca sighed and puts her planner on the table. She covered her face with both of her hands. Kristen looked at Beca, feeling sorry about how the brunette is feeling right now.

"I-I honestly don't know." Beca groaned. "I'm pretty scared and glad at the same time…but I wouldn't know how to act around her." Beca hits her head on the table with a light thud. "I don't even know if I should talk to her…"

Kristen stood up and leaned on the table, she lightly patted the brunette on the head.

"There, there." Kristen said with a sad smile. Beca lifted her head but remained on resting it on the table.

"What am I gonna do, Kris?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want her back?"

"Yes."

"Then take her back Beca. Prove it to her that what you two had wasn't just something that can be thrown easily. What you had was real."

Beca looks at Kristen's determined face. She pursed her lips for a moment, thinking about her secretary's advice. She nodded and looks at her.

"You're right."

* * *

2 weeks went through Christmas and New Year. Beca spent hers with Stacie, Jesse and Aubrey although they went home during the weekdays while Beca stayed in LA since her mom was somewhere in Europe, in a trip with her new husband, and her father was in some other country for a business trip.

It was now January, and Beca and Jesse made some shopping to have something appropriate to wear at the engagement party since it will be held in a very fancy venue.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Jesse.

"I actually don't know. I was actually thinking I'd just wear my normal plaid shirt, but in respect to Aubrey, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let me wear that." Beca said and Jesse laughed.

"You're probably right. I'm thinking just a plain navy blue v-neck shirt and just top it off with a gray blazer, then partner it with jeans and brown leather shoes." Jesse rubs his chin while looking at particularly nowhere. Beca looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, I can totally imagine you in those! When did you get so stylish?" Beca said as she lightly punched the guy on the shoulder, and the brunette boy laughed.

"Just Aubrey rubbing off me, probably." He answered with a goofy smile.

A few of seconds of silence whilst they were walking through the mall and shops. Beca looked at Jesse as he peeks through the shops.

"Anyway, speaking of Aubrey…do you know if she's heard anything about…y'know…"

"Oh." Jesse pursed his lips on the side. "No, I barely hear Aubrey talk about Chloe…but I can sense that she misses her best friend." He looked at Beca. "Have you moved on?"

Beca looks at Jesse in the eye and firmly shook her head. "I'm not Jess. It's not 7 years for nothing. That was a real relationship. Chloe has been the one."

"But how're you going to find her?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back…until she tells me she doesn't love me anymore."

"But what if she tells you she doesn't love you anymore?"

"I…I don't know, but right now…I'm determined to make her mine, even if I had to do everything to make her fall in love with me again."

Jesse sighed contently then smiled. He puts a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm with you all the way, then."

* * *

**A/N 2:** _Alright, let me know what you guys think. Leave a comment. Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for the follows, favorites and of course, for reading. _

_You guys are awesome._


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**Chapter 3 – Changes**

**_4 years, 2 months and 5 days ago_**

Chloe and Beca decided to get them pampered and ready for Beca's club's grand opening, because of course, they have to make an impression. Beca was getting manicure and pedicure, then will be getting her hair done in elegant waves while Chloe's gonna get some foot spa and her hair some trimming.

"Chloe, darling, have you ever thought to change your hair color?" Joan, Chloe's stylist and friend, asked as she runs her fingers through Chloe's hair as she looks at the redhead in the mirror. Hearing this question, Beca raises her head from reading a magazine and looked at Chloe.

"Oh, uhm…I haven't really thought much about it." Chloe answered back with shrug. She turned to her girlfriend. "What do you think, Becs?"

Beca just stared at her and tilted her head, observing her girlfriend and imagining on what could be a possible hair color. She pursed her lips on the side.

"Well, I think you can totally go well with blonde, but I love your red hair." Beca smiled. Chloe smiles back, then looks at Joan.

"I think I'm good with my hair color, Joan. Thanks." She said with a contented smile. Joan just nodded politely with a small smile as she walks away to get some hair-styling materials.

"Just so you know…" Chloe turns her head towards Beca, as the brunette started reading the magazine again with a grin on her face. "…I think whether you change your hair color or not…" Beca raises her head and looked at Chloe directly in her eyes.

"…you would still look gorgeous. You always do."

* * *

**_*rings rings*_**

Beca jogs through the hallway of her apartment as she was putting her other earring. Her phone have been ringing non-stop and she was very sure that it was Stacie. The party starts at 6:30pm, and it's nearly past 7:30. She picks up her phone from her bed and saw a bunch of missed calls from Stacie and Jesse. She sighs, then after a few seconds; her phone came ringing once again. She slides through the screen and puts it on her ear.

Before she can even say 'hello', an angry voice came from the other line.

**"_Rebecca Jane Mitchell, where the fuck are you?! You're an hour late already!"_**

Beca cringed and had to get her phone away from her ear to prevent it from having some hearing damage. She slowly puts it back.

"Okay, Stace. I know I'm late, but I'm really on my way there. I just woke up a bit late, that's all." She said calmly with her signature eye-roll.

**"_A bit?! You call an 'hour late' a bit? Get your ass over here, Mitchell. Bree and Jesse are looking for you. Even Luke's here, dammit. You have 30 minutes to get here or I will be the one to drag you all the way here myself."_**

"G-got it. Bye." Beca hangs up. She furrowed her eyebrows from the conversation she just had. Stacie really is serious when it comes to her organized parties, if you don't go; you might as well be dead…especially when she invited you. She walks one more time to her full body mirror and runs her hands through her dress to make it neat. She was wearing a peach sleeveless dress, where the neck line goes a bit low, and there are rose prints at the bottom part matched with her beige pumps. She leans in a bit to get a closer look on her make-up before deciding that she looked decent enough. She grabs her keys, phone and purse before taking her coat from the coat-hanger, and then going out and into her car.

She arrived in the Couture Los Angeles by 7:55pm, she took off her coat and a waiter took it from her. When she got in she saw that the place was packed, full of Aubrey and Jesse's friends and colleagues. Some were even from their high school friends. She saw a glimpse of Fat Amy, who was looking bold in her olive green, one-shoulder, knee length dress. Beca also saw a glimpse of Donald and Benji somewhere by the bar. She walks around a bit, looking for her friends.

When she wasn't that much successful, she went straight ahead to the bar and grabbed a drink before sending Stacie a text, letting her know that she has in fact arrived less than 30 minutes and there won't be a need for dragging her to hell. She was subtly drinking her cocktail drink when a sudden pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Shit!" she cursed as she almost spilled her drink.

"Lookin' good, are we?" says the voice behind her. Beca turns around with wide eyes and a smile as she saw her blonde friend smirking at her.

"Jesus, Luke! You scared the shit out of me!" she laughed as she reached for a hug. When they pulled back, they just smiled at each other. "How've you been? How's your recording studio doing? How's Laura?"

Over the past couple of years, Luke went to England and started a recording studio business with his father aside from being a psychologist in one institution, but Beca and Luke managed to stay updated and in touch with each other. Luke got married with Laura 2 years ago.

"I'm good, I'm good. The studio's doing pretty great actually, and I'm having more clients than I have expected. Laura's good, although she wasn't able to come because she's pregnant." Luke smirked.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! For how long?" Beca said excitedly.

"Uhm, 5 months now." Luke smiled.

"Dude! You're gonna be a dad! That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you." Beca gave him another quick hug. "So, when did you get here?"

"Just 2 days ago. I'm staying at the Holiday Inn, and I'll be staying for like a week then I'll fly back to England by then. But I'll be coming back here for sure with Laura on Jesse and Aubrey's wedding." He informed. "But enough about me, how are you?" his face suddenly turned a bit more serious.

Beca just shrugged. "I'm good."

Luke tilted his head a bit. "Don't bullshit me, Becky. I know you. It's been 9 months…how are you coping up? Have you heard from Chloe lately?"

"No, I haven't. Neither did Jesse, Aubrey, nor Stacie. But we are all hoping that she would somehow show up here, y'know…because she's Aubrey's best friend and it would really mean a lot to her if she shows up. Not to mention, she's also our friend. Some people here are actually Chloe's friend way back." Beca said, as she took her glass and took a sip.

"What if she shows up? What's your plan?"

"I am determined to get her back, Luke. I mean, without Chloe…life is kind of pointless." Beca glanced around to avoid the look on her friend's face. She took a sip from her glass once more when suddenly, she froze.

She blinked once. Twice…scratch that…make it thrice, when she saw a familiar figure on the entrance. Luke furrowed his eyebrows when he saw his friend stunned looking at something…or _someone._ He followed her line of eyesight when he saw a woman with blonde short hair in big waves, wearing a white slim dress together with a tall, buff guy in glasses. Luke glanced down to Beca, only to find her a bit paler.

"Becky, is that…?"

"No way…"


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward

**Chapter 4 – Awkward**

_A few minutes earlier…_

"Hey Stace, have you seen Beca yet?" Jesse asked as he saw his tall friend walking among the crowd.

"I just gave her a call. She's on her way here now." Stacie smiled. "Where's Bree?"

"Oh. She's…" Jesse turns his head and found his fiancé talking to some of her work mates. "…she's over there, talking to her colleagues."

Stacie just nodded. Then they were kind of just standing there for a few minutes, looking around.

"I'm still worried about her." Jesse murmured that Stacie didn't easily miss. She looks at him, and saw him looking at Aubrey with a bit of sadness in his eyes. She looks at the blonde, and can't help but see that bit of sadness in her eyes, even when she's laughing with her colleagues.

"Yeah…me too. And Beca also." Stacie said.

Jesse nodded silently. "I really don't get Chloe…why would she leave just like that? After 7 years of relationship, and we all know that they were doing pretty great…and she just leaves a piece of paper like everything was just a one-night stand." He ranted with the frustration in his voice that can be heard clearly. "She didn't even say a thing to us…especially Aubrey. Chloe's not that type of person. If it would've been Beca, I would understand because that's what she does sometimes…but Chloe?"

"I know, Jess. What do you think happened between them?"

"Well, the only thing I heard from Beca was when she got home pretty late after Chloe's birthday…Chloe's gone, and the note's the only thing left."

"You don't think Chloe left because Beca forgot about her birthday?" Stacie asked in realization. Jesse thought for a moment, he grabbed a glass from a waiter passing by and took a sip. He sighed and shook his head.

"That's pretty low. And Beca never forgets our birthdays…especially Chloe's." he stated. They stood there once again, in silence. Both of them thinking deeply on what could've happen between the couple they have witnessed through the years.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Benji and Donald. I'll see you later. Let me know if Beca has arrived." Jesse said with a light pat on her back and then turns to walk towards his high school friends.

Stacie looked at Jesse as he walked away, feeling sorry for her friend. She then looks at Aubrey, who was now alone in one of the tall tables and was drinking her cocktail drink silently. She walked over to the blonde.

"Hey."

Aubrey turns to her. "Hey, Stace."

"So, what do you think about your party?" the brunette asked.

"It's great, Stace. Thank you. Jesse and I owe you a bunch." The blonde replied with a wide smile.

"Please…it's the least I can do. I gotta give it to one of my favorite couples." Stacie winked as she nudged her blonde friend. Aubrey smiled, and then looked down at her drink as her smile slowly fades from her face. Stacie noticed this and puts her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Aubrey looks up at Stacie with glossy eyes and a sad smile. "I…I invited her."

Stacie raised her eyebrow. "Who's 'her'?"

"I invited Chloe." Aubrey said, and Stacie widened her eyes a bit. "I-I took the chance to invite her through email and Facebook. I told her that I missed her and it would really mean a lot to me if she would show up."

"D-did she give you a reply?"

Aubrey looked down, and wiped a tear that has managed to escape. "No." she said, her voice laced with hurt and bitterness. "Up until now, I am still hoping…since we were best friends, she would show up."

"I hope so too, Bree. But, you can't blame me if I told you that I'm a bit pissed at her. Leaving Beca after everything they have been through, and then not even talking to us for a solid 10 months, it's something a friend wouldn't do." Stacie said as she rubs her friend's back comfortingly.

Aubrey nodded. "I understand."

"Now, I don't want the guests see the future bride crying or sad." Stacie said as she took Aubrey's face in her hands and wipes her cheeks with her thumbs. "You wanna go outside for some fresh air?"

Aubrey smiled gratefully and nodded. "Yes please."

They didn't notice that they have been talking outside for 45 minutes. Stacie took her phone from her purse and saw a message from Beca, indicating that she has arrived earlier than 30 minutes ago.

"Beca's here. Let's go inside." Stacie smiled as she informed her blonde friend. The blonde nodded silently and together, they went inside. Once they were inside, they looked around and noticed that the crowd got a bit more silent. Only the light music can be heard and the soft murmurs among the people around. Stacie spotted Beca at the bar, together with Luke and they were both looking at the entrance.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked through a mutter. Stacie shrugged her shoulders, as she slowly glances towards the entrance.

"I don't –" but she cuts herself off when she saw them. "Oh my god." Was all she could say.

"What…? Stacie – " Aubrey turns her head in time to see a familiar face among the crowd, walking from the entrance. "Chloe…?" she whispered.

Dressed in an elegant white, slim dress and white heels; blonde shoulder-level hair in big curls, was Chloe Beale, with a tall scruffy-looking guy in glasses.

"Chloe?" Aubrey questioned a bit more loudly that draw the crowd's attention to her. She took a step forward.

"Bree!" the sweet high-pitched voice came from the now blonde, Chloe. They jogged and hugged each other tightly when they met halfway.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Chloe says on her best friend's shoulder. They pulled back, and saw that they were both in tears.

"Y-you came!" Aubrey said, laughing while tears were falling from her eyes.

The two blondes were continuing their chat while Stacie stood in the back. She stared at Chloe, and it kind of baffled her how the used-to-be-redhead has changed so much. She glances towards Beca and Luke, and found them shocked as well.

Beca took a step backwards when she was witnessing her ex-girlfriend and Aubrey talking. Luke looks at her worriedly.

"Becky…?" he said.

Beca was blinking faster, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. Her breathing became fast and shallow, and she continues to walk backwards. Until she bumped into someone, she turned around and saw Jesse looking at her.

"Bec – " Jesse said but was cut off as the petite brunette avoided his eyes and walked away. He looked at Luke who was wearing a worried expression on his face as he saw Beca walking away. Luke, glanced back to Aubrey and Chloe still talking, then he caught Stacie's look. Stacie has her lips pursed then nodded to where Beca had left, telling Luke and Jesse to go after her. Luke nodded and then turned to follow the other the brunette with Jesse.

Luke opened the door outside and found Beca standing, hugging her arms with her back on them, quiet.

"Becs…are you okay?" Jesse said as he approached the small brunette and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I can't do it." Was all the two gentlemen heard before she turned around and looked at them, scared looking eyes and a trembling mouth was on her face. "I can't look at her face without feeling everything I have felt when she left me."

Jesse wasn't able to answer. He looked at Luke, and the British guy just stared back at him, also doesn't know what to say. Both of them didn't know what to do besides comforting the little brunette. It was hard for them, but they knew that it weighs so much heavier for Beca. Beca loved Chloe with all her heart, and with Chloe gone from her life, her heart has shattered into a million pieces.

She looked at them as tears started to pool her eyes.

"What am I gonna do, guys?" she sobbed. Luke pursed his lips and took a step closer to Beca. He held her arms and his eyes full of determination locked with her deep-blue ones.

"Listen to me, Becky. I have a question, and I need a quick _honest _answer." Luke received a quiet nod in response. "Now, I asked you not too long ago what you would do if she shows up. You told me you were determined to get her back. And now that she really did show up, you're here doing the opposite thing."

Beca gulped as she heard Luke's authoritative tone, the very tone she only heard last when she was in rehab back in her younger years.

"I would, Luke. I'll do whatever hell thing I needed to do to just to get her back."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"Did you see who she walked in with?" Beca pointed through the door to emphasize her question. "Did you see that tall guy, who was by her side? That's probably her boyfriend by now! And she even changed her hair! Why would she do that?"

"Bec, we're not even sure if that guy's really a boyfriend." Jesse finally speaks.

Beca scoffed bitterly as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Stacie told me the same thing, and the next thing I heard, Chloe and Tom were dating."

"But Beca that was high school years. And we all know how that relationship with Tom ended." Jesse reasoned out. Beca crossed her arms. "Look Becs, I'm not going to push you to pursue your plan on getting Chloe back now…but if you really want her back, you have to move and fast." Jesse said gently. "I'm going back inside, Aubrey's probably looking for me." He added then nodded at Luke before entering the backdoor. Luke nodded back, assuring him he can handle it.

A few moments of silence occurred. Luke was thinking on how he can make Beca the confident woman he knows. He knew he has to put something in the brunette's mind in order for her to get her shit altogether to be able to face Chloe.

"Kristen was the one who suggested in taking Chloe back. She told me to prove that what Chloe and I had wasn't just something to be thrown away easily." Beca said quietly.

"What did you tell her?" Luke asked.

"That she's right. And it all seemed so easy…until I saw her walked in with that big dude. Everything in my head flipped and suddenly, I thought that what if I did try and nothing changed? What if in the end she would still leave me?" Beca turned to Luke. She now has tears flowing from her eyes, subtly ruining the makeup she did to herself before leaving her apartment.

"Not everything goes the way we always wanted. But there are things worth doing things for." Luke answered. "I'm not telling you to get her _now_. You and I both know that courage takes time to build up…but if you think Chloe's worth risking for, then I think you should go for it. Think about it, Bec." Luke said before turning around and heading for the door. As he stood by it, his hand wrapped on the knob he turned slightly to face her.

"If you think you're ready, head inside. If you can't…give me a text and I'll let Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie know. And I'll take you home." Then he went on inside, leaving Beca to her thoughts.

...

* * *

"Jesse! Over here." Aubrey calls out as she saw her fiancé walks through the crowd. Jesse came over with his goofy smile and puts hand on Aubrey's lower back. "Jesse, I would like you to meet Dr. Kyle Reed, Chloe's colleague in the hospital she's working."

Jesse reaches out his hand, and Kyle stood up and gave his hand a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, man. Wow, you're tall." Jesse said, that made Kyle stifle a laugh. Then he looked at Chloe with a small smile. "Chloe, it's been a while."

"Jesse, congratulations." Chloe gave him a quick hug, and he just patted her on the back. "I'm so proud of you. I saw Aubrey's ring, and wow. Just wow."

"Yeah." Jesse chuckled as he rubs the back of his neck. "Anything for this beautiful lady right here." He looks at Aubrey, and Aubrey gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey whispered on his ear.

"She's with Luke outside."

"How is she?"

"She just freaked out a bit, but she'll be alright. Luke can handle her." Jesse gave his fiancé a small smile and Aubrey just nodded. The four of them went to look for a booth to sit on, and finding a half-moon shaped one.

"So guys, where's Stacie? I saw her a while ago, and I have yet to tell her that her party-organizing skills never change." Chloe laughs, as she looks around the venue, admiring the place and everything. "She's still amazing doing these kinds of things."

"Yeah, both of us wouldn't be having this without Stacie." Aubrey said.

"Did someone just mention my name?"

The four people turned their heads to see Stacie standing with a blue martini on her hand, behind them. She was smiling but her thoughts were a bit worried. Chloe seemed to be having fun, as if nothing happened for the past 10 months. As if she didn't just disappeared on them and Beca for 10 _fucking _months. She wanted to ask the now-blonde haired girl, but thought it would only just make things awkward, since there's a new guy with them plus it's supposed to be Aubrey and Jesse's night.

"Stacie!" she sees Chloe standing up and giddily walking towards her with arms ready to wrap around her shoulders. Stacie welcomed her old friend with open arms, while carefully holding the martini glass so it wouldn't spill on the other girl's white dress.

"Gosh, I missed you so much!" Chloe squealed on her shoulder before pulling back with a wide grin on her face. "How are you? How's London? And I can pretty tell that your party-organizing skills haven't changed! You're still amazing on planning everything."

"Meh, it's nothing. Well I've been good. London's incredible. So yeah." The tall brunette just shrugged with a smile.

"That's awesome! Oh, I would like to introduce you to one of my colleagues, Dr. Kyle Reed. He's a doctor at the hospital I'm working in." Chloe introduced as the Kyle stood up with a smile and held his hand for a shake, which Stacie complied to.

They gave each other pleasantries, and talked for a while. No one was mentioning about Chloe and Beca's past nor did anyone mentioned about Chloe's sudden disappearance for 10 months. It also seemed that Kyle wasn't aware of anything since Chloe was just telling them that she missed her friends so much. They were laughing and smiling in their booth when suddenly, Aubrey saw someone standing beside their booth.

There stood Luke with Beca.

"Hey." Luke greeted, giving his best smile on everyone, especially to Chloe.

"Uh, Luke!" Stacie said. "Glad you could join us! Luke, this is Dr. Kyle, Chloe's colleague in work." she introduced as Kyle once again stood up to hold out his hand for a shake which was gladly returned by Luke. It was suddenly quiet as Chloe was just staring at him and Beca quietly. Aubrey and Jesse were looking among the rest of the group awkwardly, thinking how this interaction would unfold.

"Kyle, this is Luke Smith, an old friend of ours." Stacie added, trying to lessen the tension and awkwardness in the air. "And this," she pointed at Beca, "is Beca Mitchell. She's the owner of one of LA's famous clubs, was once a producer, and our friend."

Kyle smiled sincerely and reached for Beca with his hand, and Beca took it with her own, giving it a gentle shake.

"I'm Dr. Kyle Reed, but just call me Kyle. I'm Chloe's colleague in work." Kyle said as he pointed at Chloe with his thumb.

"Ah, well I'm glad to meet you Kyle." Beca said in a surprising confident tone, which made Luke and Jesse looked at each other quickly before returning their glance towards the tiny brunette. Luke and Beca sat down on the other side of the half-moon shaped booth that made Chloe and Kyle sit in the middle.

Luke, Beca, Kyle, Chloe, Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie were the order of their sitting arrangement.

"So you own a club right? That's pretty cool." Kyle said, and Chloe shifted a bit.

"Yeah, it's called Ti-CuBe. You ever heard of it?" Beca asked enthusiastically, as if she really was into talking to Kyle. Indirectly mocking Chloe about the name of the club, since it was the two of them who came up with it.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that club once, some of my friends said that that place is awesome. I told Chloe here that I wanted to go there some other time. Didn't we Chlo?" he asked the blonde, who just gave him an awkward chuckle and smile. "I also heard that the owner plays their own mixes in the club. So I guess since Stacie said that you were once a producer, you really did play your music in your own club."

"Yeah, well surprisingly having years and years of practice in your own laptop does pay off." Beca answered which was received with a few laugh from the group and Kyle. Beca took a quick glance at Chloe who was looking down at her own drink, obviously avoiding her gaze, before she looks back at Kyle. "I would be glad to invite you over, together with Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie, Luke and…" she pauses a bit, "…Chloe."

"That'd be a great idea! Right Chlo?" he turned his head once again to Chloe who just gave him a fake-enthusiastic nod and smile. Beca on the other hand was cringing inwardly on how he calls Chloe the nickname _she_ usually used before.

"Uhm, I'd be right back." Chloe suddenly said as she stood up and head for the restroom. Beca followed the blonde with her eyes, taking everything in her to pull her eyes away before it get stuck on Chloe's behind.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca. She was sure the brunette was pushing Chloe's buttons and it somehow worked with how she was talking to Kyle. She's not sure though on what the brunette had in mind, but was just glad that she's not punching him on the face. Kyle seemed to be clueless though on how awkward the situation he's between on. If he knew better, then even he would be awkward in talking to Beca, but the tiny brunette was so accommodating just as Chloe's other friends, so there is no sign of whatsoever on how tensed it was among the group.

Jesse was a bit shock to see his best friend pushing through. He was wondering what Luke had told her when they were left outside, but never questioned it. If he hadn't witnessed Beca's nervous breakdown a while ago, then he would've thought that Beca is overflowing with confidence, much like the Beca he really knew through the years. He was just a tad bit worried about her attitude towards Chloe, because Chloe obviously had already given up the first round of interaction of the evening. It was only past 8, a lot of things could still go down.

Stacie was…well, very amused. It had been months before she had seen this side of Beca, and was yet anxious on what she would be witnessing more. Seeing Chloe being uneasy at Beca's presence wasn't what she wanted, but if she's being honest to herself right now, Stacie's on Team Beca, full time. She was rooting for her tiny brunette friend because she's the one who got her heart broken, not Chloe. Stacie knew picking which side she is in, is a very bitchy way. She has yet to know what's Chloe's side of the story is, – and is still willing to hear her out – but if she ever got the chance, she'll be giving the once-redheaded girl –that Beca loved and still love – a piece of her mind.

So it goes, _this_ is going to be _a very interesting_ night.

…

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Greetings from the place of my humble home._

_I AM BACK AWESOME NERDS!_

_Not Allowed to Fall in Love has been a huge success, thanks to all of the readers and followers and faves._

_This time, I'm coming back to drama. *rubs palms together slowly*_

_I thought this was an epic fail. Hence, it kind of made me think about deleting this and re-write and re-upload everything. BUT, when I read the last chapters, I thought that I underestimated it and this could still have potential. After all, I already planned out the story plot line._

_Quick note:__ When I read chapter 1, it said there that Chloe left on Marc 10th, and then at the present time it was already December. SO it was supposed to be 9 months long before Beca got the invitation from Stacie about Aubrey and Jesse's engagement get-together party. _

_The wrong thing about Chapter 1, was that Kristen told Beca, __"It's been 6 months Beca. You should've moved on by now. Especially Christmas is nearing."__ Which is totally wrong because if you count 6 months from March that would only be September. SO I already fixed it. I'm sorry if some of you got confused._

_Thank you all for reading this, for being patient with it and with me, who has been very shitty in uploading. I would really try my best to write the best story I could give you guys and the one you would all enjoy(I hope) . _

_Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! If you would like to share with me of what you think about this story, go ahead. I'd like to know what you guys think. You could even help me out. _

_P.S. I imagine Kyle Reed's character as Tyler Hoechlin. If there are TH fans out there though, I mean no harm. And I don't have any intention to. I'm sorry though if you got offended._

_P.S.S. If you want, you can also follow me on Tumblr. Same name._

_P.S.S.S. To remind you guys, Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2 isn't mine. Never is, never was. _

_Thanks again! _

_Next up: How the night would turn out for these two idiots we both love and adore, and a few flashbacks._

_Stay awesome you nerds._


	5. Chapter 5: Drunk Dancing

"_Somebody said you've got a new friend, does he love you better than I can? There's a big black sky over my town, I know where you at I bet he's around. And yeah I know it's stupid but I just got to see it for myself. I'm in the corner watching you kiss him, oh oh oh. And I'm right over here, oh why can't you see me? Oh oh oh. And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh. I keep dancing on my own." – Dancing on My Own; Robyn_

**Chapter 5 – Drunk Dancing**

Maybe an hour or so have passed. Beca doesn't really know.

All she knows though is that seeing Chloe dancing with another guy is making her agitated. Déjà vu occurred. She was just like this back then, when she was watching Tom dance with Chloe as she was deejaying Stacie's birthday party. Oh how history could repeat itself.

She was watching Chloe dance with Kyle on the dance floor along with the other guests when the DJ decided to turn the music up. _I'm so much better, _her drunken mind thought. She was holding her third – or was it fourth? – glass of tequila.

Earlier, when there wasn't much to talk about in the group, Stacie stood up inviting them to dance so she made her way to the DJ to tell him to rock the place out. Aubrey and Jesse decided to escape the weird tension around the booth, which was still Kyle was too oblivious to notice. Chloe agreed and pulled her _"friend"_ towards the dance floor. Luke, on the other hand, just stood up and stayed at the bar to just have a drink. Beca was left in the booth ever since.

She breathed deeply as she torn her eyes away from Chloe and Kyle as she raised her glass to her lips. When she didn't feel the taste of tequila but rather the taste of melted ice on her tongue, she cringed and looked at her now empty glass.

"Ah damn." She muttered to herself. Settling the glass down on the table, she pushed herself off the booth couch to stand up only to immediately hold on to the side of the booth as she slightly lost her balance. She smiled to herself, shaking her head a bit and laughing a little. She was drunk.

What else could she expect? She's been drinking tequila for like half an hour.

She managed to get out of the booth a few seconds later, and then she swayed herself but carefully walking towards the bar to get another glass of alcohol. She leaned on the bar after slightly bumping into someone and mumbling a giggly "Sorry" to them.

She knocked on the bar table a few times, leaning on to it with her arms that caused her to lift herself off a little from the floor. "Yo, bar-maaaan, can I get another glass of tequila please?" she said in a sweet slurry tone as she looks for the bartender. She looks around then grabbed an empty stool and sat on it, not without struggle though because of her height – _who even decided to make bar stools to be higher? It's stupid_, she thought – and because of her drunkenness.

She leans on the bar table once again with her arms, her eyebrows furrowed as she looks for the bartender. "Hey, where's the bartender?" she shouts.

"Bec."

She turns her head and saw Jesse with a worried look on his face. She just gave him a drunken lazy smile. "Oh heyyyy Jesssse-yy." She greeted.

"Bec, that's enough. I think you have drunk way more than your whole body could handle. It's not even midnight yet." He said as he took her arms, only for her to pull them away.

"Oh nonsense, Jesse. I'm not drunk!" she claimed, then giggled. "I'm just having fun! I'm having fun because you and Aubrey are engaged! And you two are meant to get married! I'm so happy and proud of the two of youuuu!"

Jesse sighed dejectedly. This is clearly not a happy-drunk Beca. _This_ is a sad, heart-breaking, and lonely-drunk Beca who's giving fake smiles and fake giggles to hide her pain. He wondered when was the last time that he has seen a happy-drunk Beca. Oh right, it was when she and Chloe were still together. One particular memory being remembered about it, he shook his head as he rubbed Beca's back.

…

* * *

There were only a few times that Jesse, Aubrey, Beca, Chloe and Stacie were able to see each other the reason being too caught up in school – most especially Aubrey Posen who was driven nuts in her academics – and of course, some inevitable happenings. So if they _did_ manage to get to see each other they make sure to make it _so _worth it.

It was a weekend in the middle of the semester during their sophomore year, and surprisingly all of their free times were inclined and so they made sure to see each other. Jesse, Aubrey, and Stacie decided to go to LA, since it's where most clubs were plus so Chloe and Beca won't get hassled.

So on the first night of their get together, after declaring that they misses the hell out of each other, they went to a club with an 18 and above entry pass, not that much far away from Chloe and Beca's apartment. They were able to secure a booth of their own before buying drinks. Beca, being the clever smartass she is, was able to get a fake ID, so she was able to provide alcohol for her friends.

Not long later after a few drinks, Stacie pulled Chloe and Aubrey to dance as Beca and Jesse waved their hands, saying they'll stay to guard the booth and their belongings instead.

After a few minutes, a sweaty and tired Aubrey with a flushed and pumped Chloe came back. Aubrey crashed beside her boyfriend, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Chloe though was pulling Beca to come dance with her. Beca was trying to resist, but the way Chloe was looking, was really making it hard for her to keep her ground.

"Aw, c'mon baby! You wouldn't want someone else to dance with me, right?" Chloe cooed, and that's all it took before Beca downed her bottle to the last drop, then slammed it on the table.

"Hell no. Let's dance." Beca said as she was the one who pulled the redhead instead to the dance floor.

Aubrey and Jesse watched the couple make their way to the crowded dance floor. When they arrived, Beca automatically placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist as Chloe swayed her hips to the loud beats surrounding the club. The way the two moved was enticing and hot to watch. They were facing each other, inches apart from their bodies as they were dancing to the beat of the music. A few people started to notice them as they continued to do their dancing; some even gave them enough space so they can watch the heated dance of the two hot girls.

Chloe turned her back from Beca, as the brunette kept her hands firm on the redhead's waist. The music goes on, lights lazing around the whole place. Then 'Titanium' by David Guetta came through the speakers, and both of them knew they were done for. The heat between them, and the heat pooling in their core was too much that it has to be released. _Immediately._

Chloe swayed her hips harder, grinding onto Beca's front earning a groan from the brunette. Their bodies still in synced with the music and the moves of each other. Beca nuzzled the nape of Chloe's neck, and ghosted her lips over it, sending shivers and chills down the redhead's back towards her core. Beca started to put open-mouthed kisses on Chloe's neck, as Chloe raised one arm to reach for Beca's neck as her other hand gripped on the brunette's hand on her waist.

It was hot as _fuck_.

"You don't know what you do to me, Chloe Beale." Beca whispers to Chloe's ear as she grazed the redhead's earlobe with her lips. Chloe moaned, and her eyes closed at the sensation of Beca's words that were giving her. It was starting to frustrate Chloe, and she can't quite keep it any longer with Beca doing all sorts of sexiness that was really turning her on. She quickly turned around, surprising her girlfriend a bit, and looked at her in the eyes.

"I need you, Mitchell. Now." She whispered demandingly, as she pulled the baffled and turned on brunette back to where their friends were, letting them know that they'll be going home a bit earlier due to uhm…reasons that needed to be solved immediately.

Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie agreed on staying a bit longer in the club, not wanting to hear or witness or interrupt on what would be going down in Chloe and Beca's apartment.

…

* * *

"Stacie, what do you think about Kyle?" Aubrey asked one of her best friends, when they sat down from the dancing, as she looked at Chloe and her so called "friend".

"What about him?"

"Do you think they're dating?" Aubrey added, her eyes never leaving her now-blonde friend dancing together with the tall buff guy.

Stacie looked over the dance floor where the object of their topic is. "Hm, I don't know. I can't really tell, although they seem to be very close." She replied with a shrug.

Aubrey turned her head back and sighed. She looked around and saw her fiancé with his best friend by the bar, and by the looks of it, Beca was drunk off her ass, passed out on the bar table. She was still confused on how the relationship she had witnessed since her high school days have ended on such a bitter note. If ever she did get a chance to hear Chloe's side of the story, she would listen because she's a friend, and that's what friends do. She wouldn't want to judge Chloe without knowing her reasons of why she left. But right now, she can't help but feel sorry for Beca, who was obviously hurting even if she seemed to be confident talking to Kyle and everything.

"Should we do something about this Stace?" she asked the leggy-brunette. Stacie stared at her blankly, and then sighed.

"I don't know. I want to…but I feel like I shouldn't meddle with it. It's their problem."

"Which the both of them are too stubborn to handle. Chloe acts like nothing happened, and Beca's drinking way more than she could handle even if it's only past 9."

Stacie pursed her lips. Aubrey's got a point. The two was too stubborn to handle it like adults. They should be talking about their situation, because 7 years is no joke. If they were able to be together for 7 years, then there's no doubt that they can be together forever.

"What do you wanna do then?" Stacie asked.

"How does _'get Bechloe back together' _sound?"

"Sounds awesome." Stacie smirked. "It does sound familiar though." She laughed.

"But before they get together, we _have_ to make them talk. Everyone needs closure." Aubrey said in a serious tone.

Stacie nodded. "Agreed."

…

* * *

When they came back from the club, Beca was fumbling the keys in her hand, struggling to insert the key inside the door knob because certain redhead was being touchy and very, _very _distracting with what she's doing with her lips. Beca finally manages to insert the key and turns it as the door opens and Chloe shoves her inside. As soon as the door closed, Chloe had Beca pinned on the door, her lips on the brunette's neck.

Beca turns her head upwards with the sensation of Chloe's lips on her neck; her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the same time the heat inside her is getting stronger and stronger. She let out a moan when Chloe sucked on her pulse point.

"Chloe." She groaned.

Chloe moved her lips at the side of Beca's face, trailing kisses through her cheek and finally on her lips. Beca took an amount of red hair a pulled the redhead closer to deepen the kiss. Hot and needy was the exact description of their make out. The taste of beer was on each other's lips, and as Beca pushed her tongue inside Chloe's mouth, the taste got even better.

Beca pulled back and was now the one who attacked the redhead's neck with open-mouthed kisses as she pushed Chloe back towards their bedroom, not without bumping some the furniture and their friends' stuff lying on the ground.

When they managed to get in their room, Chloe has her back up against the wall as Beca continued to kiss her neck while hands were on the hem of her dress. Beca slowly lifted the dress past towards the redhead's hips.

"Off." She said seductively, as she looked at Chloe's dilated eyes. The redhead complied and lifted her arms as Beca pulled the dress off her, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Beca tossed the garment behind her, and then teasingly ran her hands on Chloe's semi-naked body. "You're so fucking beautiful, Red."

Chloe only managed to hum, as she was speechless with how dominant her girlfriend is being. But as much as she loves the dominant side of Beca, she doesn't want to be the only one who's getting their feet being swept off. She took her hands inside Beca's jacket and pushed it off the brunette's shoulders.

"You're not playing fair, Mitchell." She purred on the brunette's ear as she pulled Beca by her shirt. "Strip." She demanded.

Beca obediently took her shirt off, as the redhead continued to roam her eyes over her body. Beca took a step backwards as she started to remove her belt but Chloe took a step closer and put her hands on the brunette's belt.

"Let me help." She said.

Chloe slowly unbuckled the belt, and ran her hand on the brunette's toned stomach before reaching for the pants' button and undoing it slowly. She continued to the zipper, drags it down _very_ slowly.

Beca pulled her pants off to her ankles, and stepped away from it. Chloe smiled at her.

"That's better." The redhead chuckled in a sultry tone.

The two strode towards the bed, with Chloe straddling Beca. She leaned down, her lips barely centimeters away from her girlfriend's ear.

"You're such a turn on when you dance drunk." She whispered.

…

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I can't handle it. *drags both hands on cheeks*_

_This chapter left me hot and bothered. How about you?_

_Leave a review please! And thank you for reading! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!_

_I won't be elaborating which part is the flashback scenes, because I know you guys would be able to determine which is the past and the present. If you got confused though, don't hesitate to ask, I'd be happy to make it clear for you. *wink*_

_Anyway, thanks again for reading!_

_Next up: The night continues for Beca at the engagement party. A few more flashbacks about __restroom coincidences__._

_Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2 is not mine. Only this plot and some own characters along with mistakes._

'_Till next time awesome nerds. _


	6. Chapter 6: Restroom Coincidences

**Chapter 6 – Restroom Coincidences**

"Ugh" Beca groaned, clutching her head with her hand as another throb of pain shoots through her brain.

Unfortunately for this brunette… the long, torture night isn't over. She was still in Aubrey and Jesse's engagement party along with people that she wasn't very much incapable of knowing or talking, and of course a certain blonde with her tall, scruffy guy.

If she was being honest, being drunk is _way _better than getting sober, because that's supposed to be happening tomorrow when she wakes up with a horrible hangover. Not at this moment when she's trying to get over her ex-girlfriend who not only was completely ignoring her, but also brought _some_ guy; not at this moment when she's bitter about everything.

Much to her dismay, Jesse disabled her privileges on getting alcohol for the night. She will be only served with soft drinks or water. Luke was told to be at her side throughout the rest of the night to prevent her from sulking or even attempting to get a drink to make her lightheaded.

"Drink water. It'll make you feel better." Showing his sympathy on his face, Luke lightly pats the brunette's back that was slumping towards the bar table.

"Yeah, I was going to take that offer up when I'm in my apartment in the morning with a bad hangover." Beca snaps. "I need to get drunk, Luke. It's the only logical thing I should be doing since I'm bitter with how things are right now."

"Hey, I thought we have talked about this? And where's that confidence I saw you had a while ago?" he asked, and Beca rolled her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose.

She was pretty annoyed. Yes, she said that Chloe's worth it and would risk things just to get her back. Yes, she's determined to do it. But she's not in a _very good mood_ to do it now. Being drunk though, seemed to be the best idea…but she can't do it, thanks to her friends.

"I'm going to the restroom." She muttered to Luke as she slid off the bar stool, not without slightly going off balance then Luke held her arms to make sure she doesn't fall flat on her face. After mumbling ''thanks'', she went to the restroom.

The restroom was bright; too bright for her sobering mind and headache to handle. She squints her eyes to lessen the amount of light that was penetrating her vision. She went directly towards one of the sink and leans to her hands at each side of it as she looks at herself in the mirror. She knew she looked stunning, but she can see the tiredness in her eyes. Which is not far from the truth. She _is_ tired; tired of seeing Chloe with another guy; tired of seeing Chloe ignoring her; tired of seeing Chloe altogether, because it hurts her.

She sighed as she opened the faucet and cupped the water with her hands before covering her eyes. She let her eyes linger on the cool water in her hands before dropping them, and repeating it twice. As she reached for the paper towels to dry her eyes up, she heard a cubicle door opened.

She pressed lightly to dry her dampen eyes, and when she looked through the mirror, she was stunned.

There stands Chloe, looking at her. _Staring blankly _at her.

…

* * *

Spring break of their sophomore year of college was hitting Aubrey's birthday. Which is _abso-fucking-lutely perfect_, because they can – once again – see each other. Although this time, they went to Cambridge – for Aubrey, of course – and spend the vacation there.

It was supposed to be Aubrey's week. Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and especially Jesse were dedicated in making this week the best birthday week for Aubrey. It was already a bit of a bummer to the blonde because she can't come home since her parents were out of the country for some business purposes, and her older sister Rian, was in a tour with her husband, Michael, around somewhere in Europe. If she come home, she will only be met with an empty house…and that's not how she wanted to spend her birthday. So she decided to stay in Massachusetts, where her friends will be visiting her and will be staying for the rest of Spring Break.

When the gang arrived, Stacie immediately recommended that they go to a club to start the awesome week right. But, it was contradicted with Aubrey as she reasoned out _'not wanting to make a repeat last time when they visited LA and they went straight to the club' _complete with a not-so-subtle glare towards Beca and Chloe who just avoided her eyes. Stacie didn't want to argue against the birthday girl, so they all obliged with what Aubrey wanted – a nice dinner in a nice restaurant somewhere mid-town.

It was no-doubt a very nice, very relaxing atmosphere. The five friends were just chillin' out, having a conversation filled with laugh and smiles, drinking wine – it was nice.

Chloe was having fun, in all honesty. She wouldn't want anywhere to be right now. Being here with her girlfriend, her best friend who was having her birthday in a couple of days, and her dorky brunette friends (she started to call Stacie and Jesse as dorky siblings just recently). She was all content and just feeling so warm and loved, until she heard the music being played throughout the whole restaurant. Her eyes wide just a bit, almost not enough to be notice by everyone in the table. Note: _almost_.

Beca was looking at her with a low-key tensed expression, because she knows that song.

It's included to Chloe's list of her _lady jams_. And she knows _too_ perfectly of what it _does _to Chloe.

Chloe started to inhale deeply through her nose to calm her hormones down, because she's in a nice restaurant, surrounded by nice people, and she doesn't want to make Aubrey mad. She tried, _so hard_ to not jump on Beca's bones because the brunette is looking _fine as hell_, even if she's just wearing a jeans and a shirt under a leather brown jacket. She clears her throat awkwardly and put a smile on her face.

"Chlo, you okay?" Aubrey asked suddenly, watching her intently across the table. She gave the blonde a tight-lipped smile and an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah, Bree…I'm completely fine." She said with a bit less of conviction in her voice. The blonde pursed her lips, but brushed it off.

_Why do they even play these kinds of music in here anyways?_ Chloe asks herself minutes later, under pressure and control of not squirming and bursting. She saw Beca stifles a laugh at her side, and she gave her a glare. Beca is _so _not helping.

"Hey, guys I'll be right back." Beca suddenly said as she stood up from her chair. "Excuse me." She muttered before putting her table napkin on the table and walking away from the table. Chloe followed the brunette with her eyes; each sway of the hips almost made her drool, since one of her lady jams is still playing in the air. She gulped and shook her head bit, then she stood up. All eyes at her this time.

"Uhm, I'll just check on Beca." She trailed off a tad bit awkwardly before nodding to herself and walked towards where the brunette disappeared to, a while ago. The three who were left on the table just stared at the direction where Chloe and Beca went, contemplating on about if their two friends were okay.

They continued their conversation as if everything is normal.

In the restroom though, it isn't. Because Beca's already sitting on the counter top with Chloe attacking her neck. They are pretty luck no one's in there with them, because that would just make things very awkward. And very inappropriate in their part.

…

* * *

Beca just stood there; droplets of water were dripping down her face as she looks at the blonde through the mirror.

Her expression stoic…but she was squirming and screaming inside her head.

_Do something, Mitchell!_

_Don't just stand there, now's your chance!_

_Talk. Wave a hand. Just do __**something**__!_

"Uhm." She gaped, but Chloe avoided her gaze and just went straight to one of the sinks, one sink away from her, and washed her hands quietly. Beca gulped and kept her eyes on the girl she's been pinning on for almost a year after their break-up. "Uhm…h-hey."

_Oh my god, I want to throw up on my face._

Chloe looks at her as she shook her hands twice after washing them. She took a deep breath before looking at Beca, giving her a smile. "Hey, yourself."

Beca blushed, she looked down at the sink to hide her face but rather failing miserably. "Uhm, I'm…I'm glad you came. Aubrey's…well, she missed you a lot." She said, timidly.

"I missed her too." Chloe replies.

The small talk hangs in the air a bit awkwardly, and Beca was thinking about continuing this ridiculous small talk, or just leave the restroom immediately. This is way too uncomfortable for her to handle.

"…we all missed you, Chlo."

Beca was now looking at her fumbling hands that were resting on the counter top, and she can feel the gaze Chloe was giving her that it was now burning a hole at the side of her head. She gulped to calm her nerves and to legitimately put the rising bile on her throat. That would just be a very ugly sigh-

-too late though because she's already has her hand over to her mouth as she ran towards one cubicle and bent down on the toilet, throwing her guts out.

Chloe winced at the sounds. But she can't help herself to worry about the brunette, so she carefully went inside the cubicle where Beca was in, and rubbed her back gently.

Beca lifted her head at the touch. It was too familiar and _too _strange for her. But still, it sends shivers down her spine and gives her goose bumps on her skin.

"I'm sorry…this is disgusting, I just had a lot of tequila tonight." Beca muttered. She heard Chloe's heels clicking on the marble floor walking away, then coming back seconds later beside her.

"Here." Chloe said. Beca turned her head to see paper towels on the blonde's hand, being offered to her. She took it slowly and muttered thanks.

"I thought you aren't going to drink tequila unless it's necessary?" Chloe asks to cut off the silence between them when Beca stood up and flushed down her tossed cookies, then walked towards the sink to wash her mouth. Beca dried her lips with the paper towels then looked at Chloe.

"It was necessary. I needed to forget about things that were occupying my mind." Beca said.

And there it was, the tension once again filling up the air and both of them knows it.

"I'm going back in there. Thanks again for…helping me." Beca gave the blonde a tight smile before walking out of the restroom, leaving Chloe behind.

As soon as she was back, she took multiple deep breaths to make her mind function once again. The first talk she had with Chloe went…well, not bad but not that good either. It's awkward.

She walked to the bar to find Luke and asked him for a mint, that luckily he has.

"What happened. You look a bit stricken." Luke asked.

"I just had a conversation with Chloe in the restroom."

Luke turned to her completely, obviously capturing her attention as he heard this new information. His eyes wide a bit, and his eyebrows both raised.

"How did it go?"

"Awkward." Beca scoffed. "The worst part, me throwing up in the middle of it. But she rubbed my back and gave me paper towels. So…at least there's that." She shrugged and grabbed the mouth-watering cold glass of water in front of her, wincing after realizing it gin. "Bleh, what the hell is a gin doing here?"

"Uhm, that's mine." Luke answered, slowly grabbing the glass from the brunette and avoiding the glare he was getting from the said brunette. "Well, how did it end then?"

"Still awkward. I just excused myself after a statement then left her there, pretty much in her thoughts because she didn't say anything after I said it."

"What did you say tell her?"

"That tequila was necessary to drink because I need to forget about things."

Luke pursed his lips then just nodded to himself. He fully understands about what she meant by that. Hell, even Chloe knows. He gave Beca just a sympathy look as the silence between them continues.

"Do you think…if I'll start to get her back…w-would we still have a chance? I mean, is it still possible for us to get back together?"

"I guarantee that it's still possible. I mean, it's Chloe we're talking about here. You two both know each other inside and out, you have a secret language that only the two of you understands…" Luke said with a light pat on Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah, but right now…we're like strangers to each other. It's not the same as before."

"Only because Chloe took a different road. Trust me Becky, if you ask me, Jesse, Aubrey or Stacie, if you and Chloe would have the chance to get back together…then there is no doubt we would say the same thing. Yes. It doesn't actually takes a genius to see the level of chemistry you two have. If you remember very well the first time you realize you're in love with Chloe, no one was going against it because it's _that _how much you two look good together. I honestly think that if we're in some alternate universe…you two would end up being together, and in like a thousand times over."

Beca laughed with a bright smile, and Luke smiled at this; proud of himself to be the one to make that smile appear on the girl's face. "There was even a time when Laura told me that if there would be an award called 'Best Couple Award', hands-down-no-doubt you and Chloe would win it. So imagine the shock on her face when she learned you and Chloe weren't together anymore."

"Thanks Luke." Was all Beca could say. Luke really is the brother she never had, and she was really grateful for having him in her life. He always know what to say to cheer her up or when she doesn't know what she would do in tough situations, such as this one. "Really. Thanks a lot, dude."

"No problem, little sis." Luke said as he wrapped an arm around the brunette and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on her head. Beca settled on his chest and smiled, feeling a lot better with those words coming from her brother in a sense.

…

* * *

Chloe and Beca came back to the table minutes later, looking flustered and…well, someone who just got laid.

Jesse laughed as he reached out 50 dollars towards Stacie who was smirking and taking the money. Aubrey closed her eyes to not show her irritation and annoyance in confirming her thoughts about what could Chloe and Beca do in a restroom.

"I _cannot_ believe you guys. Really? Can't you handle your sexual frustrations at home?" Aubrey scolded at the two women who were straightening their 'just-had-sex-in-the-restroom' hair.

"I wasn't _at all _planning this!" defended Beca, her hands in surrender. "Chloe was the one who attacked me in there, I was just literally washing my hands. Blame her." She added, not unnoticing the death glare she was receiving from the redhead.

"Hey, don't you pin this all on me! You _knew_ that would happen since that stupid song came in the background!" Chloe prodded the brunette.

"Song? What song?" Aubrey asked, leaning in closer to the table because she noticed that their conversation about the two that just had sex in the restroom actually caught some attention from other tables.

"The song that was playing when Beca went to the restroom before I followed her." Chloe answered.

"Oh shit, you mean the Frank Ocean's 'Thinking 'bout You'?" Stacie's eyes widened. "That's one of your lady jams?!"

"Stacie, keep your voice down!" Aubrey hissed.

"Sorry, Bree."

"Yeah, so what?" Chloe said, as she crossed her arms on her chest, leaning back on her chair and grumbling. "Who does play that stupid song in a restaurant anyways?" she pouted and exhaled through her nose in annoyance.

"Okay, from now on I am literally not allowing you two to go to restrooms alone whenever we are all together." Aubrey demanded. "Beca would go with Stacie, and I would go with Chloe. Have I made myself clear?" she raised an eyebrow at everyone.

Silence.

"Have I made myself clear?" she growled.

"Yes."

"Yes sir."

"Yes Bree."

"Noted."

With a contented smug on her face, Aubrey smiled and relaxed on her chair. "Now let's eat." She said as everyone dug in. Little did she know that there will be _actual violations_ of the rule she just made in the near future.

…

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Early update since I won't be able to do it tomorrow. (yey!)_

_Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know this is taking a bit slow, but please bear with me…there will be time jumps and things will be happening in a flash before you know it.*wink wink*_

_Hold on to your hats while you still can because I've got tricks up on my sleeves. *devious smirk*_

_Put your thoughts in a review so I would know._

_Thank you for reading, for following, the faves, and of course, for reviewing!_

_To __**Guestttt**__, thank you for always reviewing. Ily._

_Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 doesn't belong to me. Plot, OC's and mistakes are mine though._

_Next up: More of Beca's side…and more flashbacks._

_See you next time awesome nerds._


	7. Chapter 7: Where Life has Taken us

**Chapter 7 –Where life has taken us**

Chloe takes a deep breath as she looks at herself in the mirror.

_This is it,_ she thinks. It's the moment she's been waiting for. The fucking day arrived. She's gonna get her degree on Medicine, and it's _fucking awesome_.

She steadies herself and smiled as she puts on her graduation cap.

"There she is."

Chloe turns saw her girlfriend for four years. Beca wears a proud smile for her girlfriend and walks toward her to give her a hug.

"I am so fucking proud of you, Chlo." Beca whispers on the redhead's ear. She pulls back a bit and presses her lips onto hers. Chloe smiles against the brunette's lips.

"Thank you so much for everything, Becs. I wouldn't have made it at this point if you weren't by my side." Chloe looked at Beca filled with adore and love. Beca scrunched her nose in a very adorable way and shook her head a little. Chloe giggled at this antic of hers.

"It's not much. You're the one who worked hard to death for this day. You deserve it." Beca tucked a hair behind Chloe's ear. "Now," she pats Chloe's shoulders, "we better get going or you'll be late and won't get a nice seat among the graduates. Your parents are waiting by the way, so let's go." she said then holds Chloe's hand and then they make their way out towards the school field where the graduation ceremony is gonna be held.

When they saw Chloe's parents, they all made their way towards the ceremony. Chloe walked among the graduates falling in line to sit down in order, as Beca and Chloe's parents went to the bleachers.

It was 5 months of their relationship when Chloe broke the news to her parents. She came out, and announced that Beca has been her girlfriend for 5 months. And surprisingly, her folks were super cool about it. They said that Beca has been a very nice kid, and they are glad that Chloe picked her instead of jerks roaming around in school. Up until now, Mr. and Mrs. Beale never regretted the decision to let Chloe date Beca because, hey Chloe graduated with flying colors.

When they saw Chloe going on stage as they called her name, and then she shook hands with the dean as she gets her diploma; Beca's smile was the brightest, and when Chloe looked at her – she denies it, but she tears up a little.

After the ceremony, a lot of picture-taking occurred, especially with Beca and Chloe in the redhead's phone. There was the after grad party which is not that wild, just food and wine and a lot of socialization. Beca was actually able to know some of Chloe's college friends: there's this Jessica who's sweet and giddy, and who has a nice voice; there's this guy named Chris who is also gay, and funny, and then Sophia, who's sometimes a bitch but a very logical person – which is good because Beca likes to talk to someone who has common sense.

Chloe and Beca then had lunch with Chloe's parents, talking and having a good laugh. After that, the parents went home, saying they have other children to attend to and that Stephen, Chloe's younger brother, is gonna have his high school prom the day after tomorrow, and he's freaking out about his date.

"So, ready to have some _real_ celebration?" Beca asked as they arrived in Beca's apartment.

"Babe, it's only 2 in the afternoon."

Beca laughed and turns to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean _that_, you dirty little bird." She said. "Although _I am planning_ to do _that_ later evening." She walked slowly towards the redhead with a teasing smile. "What I meant… is that I have a gig in this down-town club. It's got a party for UCLA graduates tonight."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you have a gig in _Seven Grand_?!"

She was replied with a cheeky grin and a shrug, and Chloe just jumped over the space between her and the brunette, flinging her arms over the shorter girl's shoulder and hugging her tightly. Beca returned the hug as enthusiastic.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe my girlfriend is going to play at Seven Grand!" Chloe said as she pulls back, just enough to look at the brunette's face and kissed her eagerly.

"I. am. So. Proud. Of. You. Baby!" she said in between kisses.

Beca was about to reply, but was cut off when Chloe's phone started ringing. Chloe was out of reach in a second as she went zooming towards her bag and jumping on the couch –stomach first – and answering the phone call. "Hey Bree!"

Beca rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's dorkiness but smile nonetheless and went to the kitchen to get some water.

Hours later, they were now in the back door of Seven Grand, as Beca was a guest DJ and Chloe is her plus one. They were in easily as the guard saw Beca's guest pass. When they arrived, the party already started. Newly-grads were jumping and dancing their brains out and the alcohol was flowing. Chloe was able to locate her friends by a corner booth somewhere near the dance floor, and sat down among them before ordering some drinks.

Beca will be playing in less than an hour so she stood up to go to the backstage to prepare her equipment.

"I'll just be readying my equipment. Take care of her for me, you guys. I'll see you all on the dance floor!" Beca said as she gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek, then wave at her friends before walking off. Chloe followed her with her eyes until she can't see the brunette's body. Jessica nudges her on the shoulder and smiled at her.

"She's such a keeper, Chloe. You are so lucky." The blonde said, and Chloe can't help but smile.

"She is. And I am."

"Where'd you two meet by the way?" asked Chris, lifting his eyebrow with his forefinger as his eyes narrows. "It's like, I've known you for like 4 years, and I don't even know your history with your girlfriend."

"True." Sophia added. "C'mon, we should've known this the moment we have all established that we are friends, Beale. Now tell us." The brunette demanded with a smile.

"Okay, fine." Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends. She told them the whole story. The ins, the outs, the ups, the downs. When she cried, when they fell apart. When she was so dumb – everything.

Chris, Jessica and Sophia were all looking "awww" when the story ended, and before they know it Beca was speaking through the microphone.

"Wassup LA!" she shouts, the crowd roared and cheered. Chloe widens her eyes when she heard that sexy voice of her girlfriend's through the speakers. "My name's BM, and I'll be rocking up this place for next minutes, so I hope you newly-grads enjoy your night! Gimme-some!" she said just as the beats came in and everybody were jumping. Chloe hastily grabbed Jessica and Sophia's wrists and dragged them to the dancefloor.

Beca leaned down on her turntable and equipment, focusing on the music while bopping her head to the beat. She smiled to herself as she saw everyone on the dance floor, dancing and partying with _her _music. And she was very sure that _these_ kinds of nights is what she lives for – except for Chloe that is. She loves making mixes, but playing live in clubs is more thrilling, more intense as the adrenaline of the crowd pumps up through her veins, and she likes it so much. Especially, when she sees Chloe dancing to her music – it makes the night _even_ better.

After her spot, she went down from the backstage then walk towards Chloe and her friends' booth.

"Oh my gosh, baby! That was so awesome, you literally rocked the house down!" Chloe greeted her with a tight hug.

"Congrats, Beca! That was so cool and amazing!" Jessica added.

"Thanks you guys." Beca smiled proudly at them, when she was tapped by a guy in a shirt and black blazer.

"Excuse me, you're DJ BM, am I right? Listen, my name's Gary Forthman. I'm a scouting officer in Dixon Studios." He said as he gave Beca a calling card. "Listen, I heard you play a while ago and I would like to give you the opportunity of working with us. Call me if you decided to join us, I'll see you around." He nodded at her with a smile then left. Gaping at the man who just left, Beca turned to Chloe with raised eyebrows and an opened mouth, the card gripped tightly between her fingers.

Chloe was smiling brightly at her.

"Did I just – "

"You did!"

"And…"

"Yes, baby! Congratulations!"

…

* * *

Kristen enters Beca's office and to her surprise, finds the said brunette sitting on her office chair.

"Oh you're here!" Kristen greets, and Beca turns her head and gave her a small wave.

"Hey, Kris."

"You look like someone who had a really good time last night, how's the party?" Kristen asked with a smile, walking towards Beca's table and sitting in front of it. Beca though, had her elbows on the desk and dragged her hands on her face until it reaches her hair. She gripped her hair for a bit, then loosens up and let out a groan. "That's not what I was expecting…" Kristen said.

"It was…" Beca paused to look up at her secretary. "…awkward."

Kristen tilted her head to the side, looking confused. Realization hits her though, so she sat straightly and her eyes wide. "Wait – did Chloe came?!"

"…"

"Oh my god. How did it go? How is she? Is she okay?" Kristen asked, and Beca can't quite blame her enthusiasm to know any information about Chloe because they're friends. They have been for 4 years. When Beca didn't answer though, Kristen took the silence as not a good sign. "Oh, I-I'm sorry Beca…"

"It's fine…I…It was just a lot to take in, seeing her after almost a year and seeing her with a guy and all." Beca sighed.

"She's with a guy?" Kristen asked and received a nod for a reply. Seeing Beca looking so defeated and heartbroken makes Kristen want to cry. She _never_ sees Beca so down and depressed, and never in her years of knowing Beca, has she known that she will witness the brunette's vulnerability. So she stood up and round the table towards Beca, and rubs the girl's back lightly.

"There, there, Bec." She said comfortingly.

"She dyed her hair." Beca suddenly said after a few quiet moments. Kristen looked at her. "She's blonde now."

"O-oh…" Kristen pursed her lips, not really knowing what else to say to her vulnerable friend.

"And she looks so perfect, Kris. I love her red hair, but _damn_, blonde looks so good on her." Beca whined, her voice cracking. "And the guy who was with her, is tall! Like basketball player-tall! And he's buff! And HE'S A FUCKING DOCTOR!" Beca was now in hysterics, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Kristen, on the other hand, was panicking. She didn't know how to handle a crying Beca, so she was just standing awkwardly besides the crying brunette, with wide eyes. She turns her head as if looking for something, or _anything_ that can help her crying friend.

_Tissue._ She nodded at herself. That's not much, but it's a start. At least Beca wouldn't flood her table with her tears. She took a roll of tissue paper from the pantry and came back to give it to the crying lady. She made sure to close the door so no one would hear her crying.

_Think Kristen, what else could help Beca?_

"Uhm, do you want me to fetch you some ice cream? What flavor do you want?" Kristen asked as she prepares her money from her bag, looking at Beca who was still crying her eyes out.

"-and I threw up in the middle of our conversation! THAT'S SO FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Beca cries. Kristen sighed and ran back to her friend, back to pat her shoulders.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry Beca, I don't know what to do with you crying. C'mon tell me what flavor of ice cream you like. C'mon, I'm not good at comforting people and shit." Kristen pleaded, of course with worry lacing her voice.

Beca sniffed for a moment, took a piece of tissue and wipes her eyes and nose. "I'll have a triple chocolate fudge please." She said her voice waivering.

Kristen nodded satisfied. "Alright, I'll be back. Now, please pull yourself together. I don't want to see a crying Beca, because I like sarcastic, smiling Beca even better, okay?"

Beca pouted in an extremely cute and adorable way, and Kristen could only hold herself barely when this side of Beca comes out, so she averted her eyes away from the brunette immediately. She walked towards the door and looked back at Beca, who was looking like a child seeing her mom go away.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, and I don't want to see this place trashed. Okay Beca?"

Beca nodded quietly, and Kristen left the room with a smile.

As she left the building, she turned her head back and breathes deeply. She never knew a crying Beca would take so much effort, and she could only handle not so much. She took her phone when she started walking towards the shop to buy Beca's ice cream. She scrolled through her contacts and saw the name she quite needed. She tapped the name and put the phone on her ear, hoping this number would work. After 5 rings, someone answered.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Stacie! Hey, it's Kristen. Beca's secretary."

"_**Oh my gosh, Kris! Hey! What's up?"**_

"Uhm, yeah, well I kind of need your help. It's about Beca."

"_**What? Why? What happened?"**_

"Uh, well she's crying so much back at the office and I'm on my way to buy her ice cream. I don't know how to handle her, so I was hoping if you could maybe go here? If that's okay with you."

"_**Don't worry about it, I'll be on my way."**_

"Thanks Stacie, I'll see you later."

"_**See you, Kris!"**_

She hanged up and saw the shop, so she made her way towards the place. Inside her head, she was hoping she made the right decision. It's for Beca anyways. She'll do everything for her friend.

…

* * *

It was only a couple months when Beca got recruited by Gary in Dixon Studios, and it has been amazing. She was working with different people in her beloved field of work, while Chloe found a hospital where she can intern in. It was only a matter of time that they look for an apartment for the both of them, because Beca's studio apartment is getting a bit suffocating.

So when they saw this perfect apartment, with its perfect location based on how far it was from both Beca and Chloe's work destination, they didn't take second thoughts and just bought it.

Everything was going so smoothly, as if nothing could ever sabotage their future together. Beca and Chloe will be starting a new journey of their lives, and they couldn't help the excitement building inside them.

As long as they have each other, they can go through anything.

…

* * *

_**A/N: **__I am terribly sorry for the late update and sorry if it's a bit short. Chapters would be longer eventually so don't worry. :)_

_Hope you like this though. _

_Question: I had a bit of fun writing hysterical and crying Beca, because I think she was really cute. How about you? And what do you think of Kristen? *smirk*_

_Please leave a review because they fuel me up, knowing what you guys think._

_PP and PP2 weren't, isn't and will never be mine._

_See you guys soon._


	8. Chapter 8: Game On

**Chapter 8 - Game On**

Stacie hurriedly entered Ti-Cube and headed directly towards the office department, where Beca's office is located. She was wearing a worried expression on her face as she takes off her scarf and coat while walking. If it wasn't for how Kristen has called her, saying like Beca was in a complete mess – which is not really far from the truth, but Stacie knew she has seen worse – she would've just called the little brunette instead of coming here. But, as a friend and a sister-in-a-sense, she is being summoned because she is needed for comforting her best friend which is something she cannot ignore.

Last night, at Aubrey and Jesse's party, she wasn't able to talk much to Beca because she was a bit occupied in helping the engaged couple in hosting the party, although her mind never left the little brunette based on the situation she was in – well, all of them, to be honest. She tried to be civil, to be calm and collected in front of the guests because the night _**was **_for Aubrey and Jesse.

Neither for her, nor Luke, nor Kyle, nor Beca and Chloe.

It was their job as friends to be happy for their friends who are soon going to be married. As friends, they have to put up with their shit, sweep aside their own personal issues and make sure that the night isn't ruined for the couple. And somehow – thank God and the universe – the night ended quite well, though only for some people.

Stacie knows that she can't blame Beca. She _can_ though blame Chloe, but she wanted to know _so bad_ what is the very reason why she left the little brunette who, not only she had a relationship – a strong and happy relationship – with, but also might have been her partner for life! If Chloe hadn't left, Stacie bets a million dollars that they would have been engaged _way before_ Aubrey and Jesse did. Why though? Because they're a _** power couple**_, that's why!

Chloe and Beca fits like a perfect key inserted in a lock, or like when the glass slipper perfectly fits Cinderella's foot. They match like peanut butter and jelly, like pencil and paper, like black and white. With lack for a better word, it's like they were destined for each other. Made for each other.

The perfect soul mates.

That's why Stacie's wondering. She came up with different theories in her head, and some of it didn't really make any sense – which is kind of ironic because, leaving Beca doesn't make sense either.

When she entered Beca's office, she saw the brunette resting her head on her arms over her office table. She also saw tissue papers crumpled around the table, and a thinning tissue paper roll standing besides Beca's head.

"Thanks for coming back Kris." Stacie heard Beca say it, her voice filled with hopelessness and neediness, as she walks quietly towards her. "I actually thought you would've – " this time, Beca raised her head and cut herself off when she saw that it was not Kris she was talking to, but rather a tall, leggy brunette she knew too well. " – Stacie. W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kristen called me. She asked for help because she doesn't exactly know how to handle you when you're such a mess." Stacie answered. Beca opens her mouth to protest, but closed immediately it; she's too tired to argue right now. Might as well make it worth it that her best friend is here. She let out a long sigh.

"Luke told me what happened last night, between you and Chloe in the restroom."

"Oh, he told you that huh?"

Stacie stared at her for a brief moment with narrowing eyes that were burning a hole on her head. Beca huffed out an air quietly and played with her fingers.

"Bec." Stacie started, Beca looked at her with defeated-looking eyes that breaks Stacie's heart. "You're one of my best friends. I am one of those people who have witnessed how you and Chloe got together…but if she wasn't a close friend of mine, and the chemistry that the two of you have is low – then I would have given you a bunch of names and numbers to hook you up."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

"But Aubrey and I have made a plan. It's to bring you and Chloe back together." Stacie continued. Beca's face brightened, but her face is giving an unreadable expression. Before Stacie could add any more explanation, the door opens and it revealed Kristen holding 2 brown bags filled with snacks and all kinds of comfort food.

"Kris, I thought you were only gonna buy ice cream?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we're gonna expect a bit of company since I don't know how to take care of you when you're whining like a child – hi Stace." Kristen said as she reached Stacie and gave her cheek-to-cheek greeting.

"Company? I thought I'm the only one you called." Stacie asked.

"Oh, I talked to Aubrey and Jesse too. They're on their way here now."

"What?!" Beca stood up, her eyebrows raised on her forehead. "Kristen, I appreciate the gesture really, but you didn't have to do that. Those two are busy preparing for their wedding, you shouldn't have bothered calling them and dragging them here just because I'm crying!"

"You don't have to give Kristen a lecture, Beca." The three brunettes turned their heads towards the door to see Aubrey standing there and Jesse entering the door. "I'm the one who called her, since you won't answer your phone. Stacie mentioned she was on her way here because Kris called her, and said you were crying."

"We weren't able to give you the comfort you needed last night, Bec. That's why we're here as your friends, and as people who ship you and Chloe so bad." Jesse said, intending to lighten up the mood. Beca stood there, stunned with her jaw slung open then just dropped on her chair.

Kristen took something from one of the bags and walked towards Beca's table, laying down a half gallon of Triple Chocolate Fudge flavored ice cream in front of Beca complete with a spoon. "Here ya go."

Beca stared down at the ice cream, and her heart melted. She clamped her lips as she looked at her friends who were giving her a supportive smile and her eyes became glossy with tears pooling up. She sported a heart-felt smile towards her true friends, feeling very-well loved.

"Thanks you guys."

…

* * *

It was 5 months of their live-in state, and everything's going pretty great. Beca has an 8-hour work every day, so she wakes up earlier than Chloe. Beca is the one who prepares breakfast, both for her and Chloe. She'll leave Chloe's breakfast in the dining area with a sticky note, saying all mushy sweet stuff that will surely make Chloe smile.

By the time Chloe wakes up, Beca has already left. She will see the prepared breakfast and the note, and as predicted, she did smile without fail because of how adorable Beca is. Chloe has the night shift, thus the reason she leaves the apartment somewhere during the afternoon, but not without leaving a note on the dining table with a prepared dinner for Beca.

When Chloe arrives home after her shift, to find Beca already sleeping, there's another sticky note on the bedside table.

"_Goodnight Red. I love you. See you in dream land. You have to catch up because I'm winning the race in Marshmallow land! xx -B"_

Chloe shakes her head, amused at her girlfriend's adorableness and dorkiness.

This routine went on without fail during weekdays, that even if they weren't seeing each other on time, they still managed to have communication. Even if they can just easily text each other that they miss one another, still receiving silly sweet notes that were left either on the dining table of bedside table, or the door, is something the two enjoyed because the sentimentality it has, has so much more than a text message. And on weekends, they make sure to make every second that they're together worth it. Either they go out for dinner, or they have a road trip, or just stay in and have a movie/series marathon while eating their favorite food.

One day, Chloe was preparing to leave for work when Beca called.

"Hello? Becs?" she answered.

"_**Babe! You won't believe what the hell happened today!"**_

Chloe chuckled at the tone of voice the brunette was using. She sounds very, very happy.

"Alright, what the hell happened today?" she asked, amused.

"_**I met the one and only Beyonce! I was assigned to work with her album that will be launched 5 months from now!"**_

Chloe has her mouth in a wide smile, and can't help the giddiness in her that she started jumping around the bed room. "Oh my gosh! Beyonce! That is amazing! We better celebrate!"

"_**Yeah, I'll be home in like 5 minutes. I bought champagne. Are you on your way to work?"**_

"Uhm, yeah actually. But you know what? I'll just call Janice and tell her that I'm taking the off for today since my girlfriend will get to work with freaking Beyonce!" Chloe said excitedly that made Beca laugh on the other line.

"_**Alright! Wait for me baby, I'll be there any minute."**_

"Okay, be safe! I'll see you soon."

…

* * *

"Okay, so it's pretty obvious that Kyle likes Chloe. I can see it in the way he looks at her, or the way he calls her 'Chlo'. Although, I'm not sure how Chloe feels towards him." Aubrey said as she took a piece of chip in her mouth.

They were now gathered at Beca's mini lounge area inside her office, the bags of chips that were brought by Kristen, now piled in one huge bowl. Beca was the only one who has the ice cream tub on her lap, spooning the creamy goodness alone.

"Totally. I don't even know why she brought him to the party." Stacie said.

"Maybe Chloe already put him in the friend zone." Jesse shrugged as he popped a chip to his mouth. "And the guy's just pretty persistent in courting Chloe."

"That can be possible. But it's also possible that he's her boyfriend already." Beca said dejectedly.

"I don't think so, Bec. If he _is_ her boyfriend, she would've told me." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, but she knew she would look like a complete asshole, because after disappearing and not getting in touch with you for months she knew she can't just say 'hi! I miss you. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend.'" Beca mocked, and Aubrey pursed her lips but knew that the brunette indeed have a point.

"Well then, if I may suggest something, I think you should not think about this Kyle guy too much." Kristen chimed in. "Focus on spending time with Chloe. It's not like there's anything to get suspicious about. After all, you guys did say that Kyle knew you are all Chloe's friends. So it wouldn't really hurt if you guys bonded, right?"

Jesse nodded. "Kristen is right. Don't mind Kyle for now, we'll make a perfect back-up plan if, and only if, he's Chloe's boyfriend. For now, let's think of ways on how Chloe and Beca would be able to get their normal relationship back. Like breaking the awkwardness between you two, then we can go from there. Main goal is to get you two to talk and get closure, then get the hell back with each other."

"Yeah, and how are we supposed to do that? I don'teven have Chloe's number." Beca grumbled.

"Well, fortunately I am her best friend so she gave it to me last night." Aubrey shook her phone with a smug look on her face. "She said she really missed a lot and she's sorry. Now let's put the roles on."

"Dibs on being Beca's wingman!" Stacie and Jesse raised their hands with much enthusiasm, making Beca and Kristen shook their head and laugh.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the leggy brunette and her fiancé. "Stacie, you'll be the wingman. Babe, I need you to keep an eye on Kyle."

"Dammit! I actually thought you'll be putting Stacie with Kyle since she's good with flirting and stuff." Jesse pouted.

"No, that's actually spelling trouble. At least Kyle would be able to talk to you since you're a guy. He can confide in you about things, especially about Chloe." Aubrey said. "I will be in-charge with Chloe since I'm the only one who has her number. And we all know that I'm the only one who knows how to crack that one."

"Ew, Bree." Stacie joked.

"Asshole, get your head out of the gutter." Aubrey said, after receiving a spurt of giggles from Stacie. "Kristen, I need you to be Beca's caretaker. Expect her to be a bit of a scatter-brain and expect a bit of emotional struggles during these times because we'll be playing matchmaker to a match that has already been made but got separated. So I need you to arrange Beca's schedules, meetings or whatever, keep her things tidy and organized, make sure she gets to eat. Okay?" Kristen nodded obediently.

"Alright, I have an idea on what to do first. So let's just hope things will go accordingly to plan." Aubrey said.

"Wait, what _is the plan?_" Beca asked, and Aubrey just gave her a smile.

"Movies."

…

* * *

_**A/N: **__There goes Chapter 8, everyone._

_I hope you liked that. Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. I appreciate them all._

_Thanks to the following who have reviewed last chapter:_

_**xcombixgirlx**_

_**GUEST – **__I am actually trying to make it like TL5Y wherein the past is being shown like a normal scene, and not actually a "flashback". I don't think I'll put it on italicized since the past chapters didn't have italicized past scenes, and it wouldn't be consistent. If you get confused, then just put in mind that at the present, Beca and Chloe has broken up. Oh and mind the "…" between scenes. It's what dictates which scene you're gonna read. I'm really sorry, I hope this helped._

_**TeenageAvengerSurvivingSchool**_

_**Guestttt – **__Yes, Kristen is indeed a good friend. Thank you so much!_

_**Guest**__ – Yes. You will get Chloe's POV, but that's more on the future chapters because that's when everything will be revealed. Right now, I'm focusing on what Beca has to do to get her girl back. Hmm, I don't know why you're getting that vibe *insert devilish laugh* but I guess you have to wait for future updates so you'll get your answer. Thanks!_

_**Guest – **__That particular question will be answered soon. *wink*_

_Oh yeah, for those who will be reviewing as "Guest" please do put a specific or unique name so that I'll be able to determine which one of you I'll be answering. Thanks!_

_Pitch Perfect Movies aren't mine._

_See you on the next update! _


	9. Chapter 9: Oops

**A/N: **_I am deeply sorry for the late update. I didn't know being a graduating would be this hard, although I'll try my very best to update this story every other week. Please bear with me. And to those who followed, faved, and reviewed – you are all awesome, I love you all._

…

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - Oops**

It's not that Beca's scared. It's just that this is a critical situation, and one wrong move will fuck everything up. And that's the last thing she wants to happen. If anything, she'll give anything and everything just to make this plan work.

Even if it includes watching movies.

Well, in general she'll do anything and everything to get Chloe back to her arms. Okay, maybe she _is scared_. Just a tinee-tiny bit though, and she wouldn't admit that to anyone. But Stacie's her best friend and that woman can read her like a children's book. Easy and obvious.

Stacie rolled her eyes once again as Beca made another pace in her living room for like, the hundredth time, and if she does another hundred, the floor would be having its hole.

It was 2 days after the meeting with Jesse, Aubrey and Kristen back at Beca's office, and this is the day when they'll be putting the first step in their plan into action. And it includes some last-minute back outing, fixed coincidences, popcorn, and scary movies.

"This will work, right?" Beca asks for the tenth time, her bottom lip and thumb between her teeth, still pacing in her living room in front of Stacie who was filing her nails while sitting on Beca's couch.

"Beca, will you calm down? If we play our cards right, it will work. So just relax."

"But what if WE DIDN'T PLAY our cards right?" Beca panicked. "I am actually freaking out right now."

"No shit." Stacie deadpanned which got a murderously glare from the small brunette, she rolled her eyes. "C'mon now. I'm coming with you, guiding you to play your cards right. So just take a chill pill and let's wait for Aubrey in peace."

With an adorable huff of air, Beca sat down next to Stacie, crossing her arms in the process and maintained the grumpy expression on her pretty face. Who could blame her for being this anxious though? If it wasn't for the effect Chloe has on her even in their 7-year relationship, she would have been fine. Also, this plan is a great one, since it came from Aubrey, but the down part was that Chloe knows her too well to not even think that something fishy will be going on.

Not that really _"fishy_" if the plan is to get the girl back, but the purpose is clear.

To Beca, the silence in the living room is deafening her. If she spent another minute sitting there listening to Stacie filing her nails, hearing the second hand in the clock ticks, the random car horns outside the windows, and the stillness of her phone that meant that there's still no messages from Aubrey – she's gonna cry. Literally.

So imagine the relief that washed over her whole body when she heard her phone dinged. She immediately took her phone from the table in front of her, almost slipping the phone in the process, and opened the message.

_**Aubrey: Meet up in the mall at 2:30pm, don't you be late Mitchell. I'll stay in contact to know where Chloe's location is.**_

Stacie scooted closer to Beca and reads the message.

"Well, we better get going then." She said as she stood up. Beca looked up at her best friend with a worried expression and Stacie knows exactly what's on her mind. "We better get your girl, Bec. Up, up!" she said as she pulled the small brunette and led her to the bedroom to get her change for an awesome outfit that will surely make Chloe undress her with her eyes.

It has sometimes bothered to enter Beca's mind about why everything is happening the way they are. She was pretty sure when she was in high school that as long as she has this goal set in her brain, with the love from Chloe she has, and the support she got from her friends and family, she'll be doing fine. Yet, the person she loved her whole heart left, and everything crumbles down, as if she won't be able to get back up like the sturdy and stubborn person she was before.

Yes, there's more fish in the pond…but they're not Chloe.

They don't have the same bright blue eyes the drown you in. They don't have the red mane hair that shines under the sun and makes her glow. They don't have the same bubbly personality she has. And most of all, they don't have Beca's heart. Because Chloe has it, locked deep within.

And some may think that it's irrational to pin herself to Chloe who just left her out of the blue. Some may just say that she deserve better than Chloe. And if Beca were to meet her younger version of herself, she must've been called stupid for numerous times already.

When her parents divorced, Beca was devastated because it was the only romance she has witnessed when she was just entering the world of teenagers, and seeing that relationship break down it was installed in her brain that eventually, all relationship would end that way. So what's the point of living? We would all end up alone anyways, why not loathe for the rest of your life and die miserably? Those were all in Beca's head when she was thirteen years old.

Until she met music. Until she met Luke, who became her brother and adviser she never had.

And until she met Chloe.

Chloe was a new student back in freshman year in high school, and they met in a quite embarrassing way…well for Beca. They started to have classes together, and with Jesse and Stacie being Beca's best friends, and Aubrey who became Chloe's close friend, they became a group.

Things weren't clear then. But when Stacie and Aubrey noticed things about the two, they didn't hesitate to speak up. Then things started to get clear – but not without tears being shed.

From then on, Beca was adamant that Chloe is it. She realized it when she went out of her way, only to follow Chloe to L.A. The second time she realized it was when she wanted to get Chloe back.

So maybe she_ does_ have an idea why everything is happening the way they are.

It's because she loves Chloe Beale so much. No question asked.

And this is why, she's standing at the ticket counter at the movie center inside a mall in LA – wearing something she's not usually wearing but does the trick in making her look way hotter – with Stacie, waiting for Aubrey's signal.

It was now 2:00PM. Her phone buzzed again.

_**Aubrey: Nice clothes, Beca. Let me guess, Stacie picked it out for you? Anyway, Chloe's on her way on the floor you're on.**_

Beca furrows her eyebrows, and lifts her eyes and looked around. "What the hell…?" she muttered below her breath, and Stacie looked at her.

"Why? What did Aubrey say?"

"Aubrey's a total creeper sometimes. Do you know where she is?"

Before Stacie could reply, Beca's phone buzzed again.

_**Aubrey: Don't stress, Bec. I'm in the food court with the perfect view of you and Stacie. I can sense your fear from here. On the other hand, Chloe's here.**_

Beca glanced over the food court where a suspicious black cap and over-sized olive green jacket wearing person is sitting alone. Not to mention, a blonde one. Beca chuckled and shook her head as she typed her response.

_**Beca: Way to go in disguising so UNSUSPICIOUSLY, Aubs. Really, if I were a stranger, I wouldn't think that you're somewhat a criminal at all. (insert every ounce of sarcasm)**_

"Becs. Chlo's here." Stacie tapped Beca's shoulder numerous times, and when Beca raised her head and followed Stacie's line of sight, for maybe a millionth time, her breath was taken away.

She may be blonde now, but she's still Chloe. Still gorgeous as ever.

"What do we do now?" Stacie asked that took Beca out from her reverie.

"Uhm, uh, I-I don't know. Let me ask, Aubrey. Hang on." She bowed her head as she typed out a text. "And don't let Chloe see you." She reminded.

"Oh right." Stacie said, and turned her back to Chloe.

_**Aubrey: Just wait for my signal.**_

"Bree said to wait for her signal." Beca said and Stacie responded with a nod. A few seconds of silence between the two occurred, while waiting for Aubrey's text.

"So, I just want you to know that...it's not that I don't want you and Chloe get back together and all, I mean you two are like one of my favorite couples ever…but, if things don't work out, and if ever you need someone to cheer you up…I'm here." Stacie said sincerely.

Beca looked at her, and for some reason, even if she doesn't want to think that things won't work out with Chloe, she heard the sincerity in Stacie's voice, and she appreciates that. It' good to know that no matter what happens, there's a person staying behind your back, ready to give you a push and a pat.

She smiled genuinely at the tall brunette and nodded.

"Thanks Stacie."

Then there's the buzz of her phone that made them two look at it.

_**Aubrey: Let Stacie approach Chloe first. Beca start buying the tickets, make them 4, buy one for me too. I'll get it from Stacie later on. You know what movie.**_

And so, Stacie turned around and so a disappointed Chloe standing by the railings. She approached her with all confidence and innocence as if she wasn't expecting to see the blonde there.

"Chloe?"

Chloe raised her head at the sound of her name being called, turned her head and saw Stacie approaching her. She smiled at the sight and met the tall brunette halfway for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Stacie asked.

"Oh, uhm, Bree and I were supposed to meet here for a cup of coffee and a lot of talking, but she bailed last minute…so yeah."

"Ouch." Stacie shook her head as she clicks her tongue. "Well, Aubrey is indeed a very busy person. Nothing new to that." She chuckled, as well as Chloe.

"Yeah…but how about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jesse, Beca and I are gonna watch a movie together. Beca was being broody about it, but we're not taking no for an answer." Stacie answered, and she immediately saw the way Chloe tensed up a bit at the mention of Beca's name. She smiled inwardly as she was about to continue the plan, and play the cards right. "Although, Jesse isn't answering his phone and the movie's starting in like…"she looked at her watch and sighed. "20 minutes, and Beca's already bought the tickets so…"

Chloe looked at her, fear in her eyes.

"…we're one person less."

A quiet moment for 3 full seconds before Stacie spoke up, and with the look of having the greatest idea ever.

"I have an idea! Why don't you join Beca and I instead?"

"Oh…no – "

"I mean, it has been quite a while since you and I have bonded. Plus, I need someone to tame Beca when she tries to sneak out of the theater. C'mon."

"I-I don't want to intrude or something."

"Who said anything about intruding? I invited you, silly." Stacie laughed amusedly at the blonde, who was really hesitant about joining them. She didn't wait for Chloe's reply as she held onto the blonde's wrist and dragged her towards the ticket counter where Beca was waiting.

"Hey, Bec. Look who I found."

When dark blue eyes met light blue ones, an instant snap of connection emerged. Stacie felt it in her bones. When she saw how Chloe looked at Beca, because of what she was wearing, she has to clamp her lips to restrain herself from laughing. She was glad that Beca's confident side was on play and a smirk showed at the little brunette's face.

"Hey." Beca said with a wave.

"H-hi." Chloe greeted.

"I invited her to join since Jesse's a no-show." Stacie informed Beca, and got a nod

"Well, we gotta go buy food first, before we go inside." Beca said. "Here, you can hold on to the tickets." She gave the tickets to Chloe with a smile, and she got goose bumps all over her body when their fingers brushed against each other when Chloe took the tickets.

Stacie bit her lip. This is too much tension between Bechloe.

Beca and Stacie walked off towards the popcorn booth, when Chloe spoke up and made them stopped on their heels.

"Uhm, why is there 4 tickets?"

Beca's eyes widen. Panic.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"Oh, that's a free ticket." Stacie blurted out, and Beca looked at her, confused. "Apparently they have some sort of promotion that when you buy 3 tickets, you get a free one. So…"

_Thank God for Stacie's brain and her quick thinking._

"Oh, I…I didn't know they were a thing." Chloe said.

"Well, it is now I guess." Stacie laughed awkwardly and glared at Beca before the two of them went towards the popcorn booth to buy food and drinks.

Chloe pursed her lips, but brushed it off with the odd actions of the two , she focused on what movie they will be watching. And her eyes widen.

"Insidous 3. Shit."

Everyone knows Chloe can't handle horror movies.

…

* * *

_**A/N: **__So I hope you all liked that chapter. _

_And again, I'm sorry for the late updating. I'm stuck between school and life, and also lack of motivation. But I wouldn't ever abandon this fic. I can't do that to you guys._

_Thanks for the kind reviews, and please tell me what you're all thinking. Let me know!_

_Thanks for the ff who reviewed last chapter:_

_**Somebody **__– Thank you so much! :D_

_**redditgirl**_

_**Guest Argentina **__– Well, this is Bechloe endgame but they it won't be that easy. :D_

_**Guestttt – **__I am excited as well with the plan. It's gonna get interesting…probably next chapter_

_**xcombixgirlx**_


	10. Chapter 10: Hope

_**A/N:** Okay guys, I admit my writing has been very shitty the past few chapters and I am really sorry for that. I am in my scatter-brain phase wherein I am stuck between thinking how to do things, and how to **actually** do things. Maybe that guest reviewer also has something to do with my sudden loss of motivation to actually continue this story at all. Again, I'm sorry for deleting this story. When I did it, I got a bunch of messages asking why I deleted this story when it's actually good and doing great. Well, to be honest I got really discouraged. I mean, yeah it's good for me to receive constructive criticism because it is for my own good. But dude, that review was like **really harsh**. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but you don't have to be a dick about it. So yeah, my emotions got the best of me resulting for me to delete this story. Once again, I apologize._

_Thank you to all of you lovely readers for you non-stop support and love for this story. For every reviewers, you all made me so happy. Thank you all so much. I love you guys to the fullest!_

_So this chapter really took me a lot of time to think about since the reasons are stated above. Hopefully, you guys will like this overdue chapter. Enjoy reading!_

**_Disclaimer: None of the characters (except my OCs) of Pitch Perfect are mine. None._**

…

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – Hope **

Horror movies are stupid. Stupid scary music. Stupid jump scares. It's **stupid**.

For Beca, though, it's quite tolerable. Everyone knows that she's not very fond of movies in general, but she has to admit that Chloe got her to watch movies. **Only **Chloe Beale can get her to watch movies though. Stacie and Beca know each other practically their whole lives since they were neighbors and classmates and schoolmates since kindergarten but when Stacie invited Beca to watch their very first movie together in a theater, since they were old enough to enter the theaters themselves, back in 7th grade, Beca undeniably turned the offer down. Stacie was secretly annoyed since the movie was a chick flick, but since Beca's her best friend, she thought of something else to do that day after class. Jesse was a total movie dork during freshman year in high school, and since he was the new kid in town (or school), he asked Beca and Stacie out for a movie during the weekend. Stacie agreed but then again the little brunette decided to pass the offer, so the plan was cancelled since Stacie doesn't want to be issued dating Jesse because she was **so **not into him. It has been established then that Beca doesn't like movies because according to her, they're predictable and she gets bored before the ending. So her logic was: might as well save her from suffering and wasting some precious time by turning down movie-watching invitations, they thought. When sophomore year rolled around wherein Chloe Beale was the new kid in town –who became Aubrey Posen's best friend, who started to date Jesse Swanson –thought that it'd be cool to invite Beca Mitchell to hangout after school, and Beca agreed. Little did Beca know that they were heading for the movie theater that afternoon, so when they stood outside the building, Beca looked at Chloe and saw those bright blue eyes with excitement just because they were about to watch a movie and hangout. Beca couldn't deny the feeling that it will really hurt the redhead if she bailed right then, so needless to say, she went to the movies with Chloe Beale…and it has been their thing since then, with the occasional sleepovers in each other's houses and more movies. To say Stacie and Jesse were surprised when they knew that Beca and Chloe watched a movie, is an understatement.

Beca has been able to watch each and every genre of movies with Chloe. Thus, she knows that Chloe has a different attitude in each genre of whatever movie they are watching. Like in drama, the redhead will** always **need a box of tissue because she cries every time. In action, Chloe will give a comment here and there whenever a character is acting stupid. In chick flicks, Chloe likes **to cuddle** whenever the scene is the sweetest part of the movie or if the couple in the movie is acting so adorable together. In comedy, well, Chloe laughs like she's going to have abs. In horror movies though, which is Beca's favorite thing to watch with Chloe, the redhead tends to jump from her seat when jump scares occur and then holds on to Beca for her dear life. It's the very reason why Beca likes to watch horror movies with Chloe, because she gets to see the redhead's adorable scared pout; gets to hear that cute squeal; gets to touch her and to feel like she can protect her from the scary monsters from the screen.

Now it made so much sense why Aubrey decided to have them watch a horror movie as the plan.

Well played, Aubrey Posen. Beca thought.

Beca didn't know how, but she ended up being between Stacie and Chloe. She got nervous and excited simultaneously since she kinds of know what's going to happen inside the movie theater. Also, they only have one huge bucket of popcorn and she got the responsibility to hold onto it since she's in the middle, and the two ladies beside her will just conveniently grab a handful of popcorn whenever they wanted. She can feel Chloe's wary actions, and it made her feel that the now-blonde woman doesn't want to have any direct contact with her, which made her sigh mentally. This plan could either turn out to be amusingly successful or an embarrassing failure. She looks around subtly to look for Aubrey, and saw the blonde sitting a few chairs away on the row above them, then she returned her gaze back at the screen as the movie started.

The inevitable occurred halfway through the movie. Chloe jumped in her seat and locked her arms on Beca's neck as she hid her face behind Beca's head. The brunette stiffened, her eyebrows raised as she tried to turn her head to look at Stacie, who was looking back at her with her hand on her lips to control her amused laugh. It has been a few seconds and Chloe still has her arms around Beca even if the scary scene has already passed. Beca cleared her throat and took the courage to rub the blonde's shoulder.

"C-Chloe, it's…"

Chloe released immediately the moment she heard Beca's voice. She pulled back and saw Beca was giving her a small smile, despite the darkness of the theater. It was a good thing it was dark though, that way the blush creeping at her cheeks can be hidden. Little did she know that Beca was having the same thought.

"God, I'm sorry. I'm…I'm sorry."

"It's cool. No worries." Beca answered sincerely, and Chloe can't help the butterflies erupting inside her stomach at how caring and sincere Beca's voice is towards her. They locked eyes for a moment before blinking away and returning her eyes to the screen. She shook her head to ignore those thoughts and to just focus on the horror movie even though she knows that it is **not** going to help her either way. She sighed as she adjusts herself in her seat.

Beca, on the other hand bit her lip as she tries to control the smile that was threatening to appear on her lips. She knows Chloe way too much to not notice that caught-a-deer-in-the-headlights look on Chloe's face when they looked at each other, and she's not complaining. Chloe's flustered and Beca is happy that she still has that effect on the woman.

Later on, Chloe brought up her hand and reached for the popcorn bucket that is currently on the brunette's lap. She was thinking too hard about how to control herself when the scary scene would come out and not to touch Beca again, that she didn't realize that another hand was also inside the bucket. She felt another hand and look beside her to see Beca looking back at her with an amused look on her face. Chloe moved her eyes to her hand that was inside the bucket to see Beca's hand inside it too. Her eyes widened that she pulled out her hand immediately, but not without hitting Beca in the face.

"Oww…" Beca hissed in a whisper and Chloe's eyes widened. So much for planning **not **to touch Beca.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Becs, it…I…I didn't mean too!" she hushed worriedly.

"It's okay, Beale. Really." Beca chuckled at Chloe's worried tone. The blonde lifted her hand to caress the brunette's cheek to look at the damage she has done, even if it's kind of stupid since it's dark inside the theatre and she can only see the reflection of the light from the screen on Beca's face, and can't help but notice how Beca subtly leaned into her touch. Beca lifts her hand to touch Chloe's hand that was cupping her cheek, and rubs her thumb softly on it. "I'm okay, Chlo." She whispered, unconsciously leaning in. "I'm fine."

Chloe was mesmerized at how familiar and intimate their little bubble was, and it resulted for her to lean in a little bit. She blinked once or twice and looked at the brunette's face. Her thin eyebrows, her nose, her thin soft lips that she missed kissing. And most of all, those eyes that were screaming nothing but pure love and she's hoping that it was a look meant for her. Well maybe not, but she **has **a feeling that it is for **her**. She now just noticed how close their faces were. The closest it has been after…god, it has been almost a year, since she left her. She looked at those dark blue eyes, and see how beautiful they are. Her eyes were drifting close as they continue to lean in when suddenly they heard a loud gurgling noise made by Stacie who was sipping her now empty drink with her straw. They both looked at her.

Stacie looked up as she felt two pairs of eyes burning a hole at the side of her head. She raised her eyebrows innocently, because she has no idea what moment she just ruined. Beca was giving her 'wtf dude' eyes, and Chloe was expressing a disappointed look. She pulled the straw out of her mouth as she shrugged at the two ladies looking at her. "What?" she asked, and she just received an eye roll from Beca and a sigh from Chloe. She furrowed her eyebrows. She looked down at her vibrating phone indicating a message from Aubrey.

_**Aubrey: You ruined their moment, Stace. They were like 2 inches away from kissing.**_

Stacie widened her eyes and looked at Beca who was slouching on her seat. She leaned towards the little brunette and tapped her shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Stacie whispered.

"You have like, the worst timing to sip your empty drink. Seriously, Stace." Beca muttered, her eyes directly focused on the movie screen. She crossed her arms over her chest to feign annoyance, but she started to think if the interruption between her and Chloe's almost kiss truly annoyed her. In all honesty, she was scared at the thought. If the kiss would've happen, maybe it would've made things a lot more awkward and a lot more complicated. Or maybe it would be a good thing since she and Chloe could start talking about it, and start a conversation about what happened to their relationship.

"I didn't know, okay!" she heard Stacie defended from her left side.

"Yeah, well…maybe I am a bit glad you did ruin that moment."

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows and gave Beca a confused reaction, but still, the grumbling little brunette has her eyes focused on the screen.

"What do you mean?" Stacie asked.

"I think that kiss would only spell trouble." Beca whispered back and by the look on Stacie's face, she didn't get what her friends had said. It only made her confused even more. Beca didn't say anything else after that.

* * *

When all three of them walked out of the theatre, it was a bit quiet. No one was talking about the movie plot, or how intense the thriller parts were, or how scared they were just by thinking about the scary scenes. The main reason was that they were all too preoccupied with their thoughts or whatever they were doing to actually focus on the movie itself. They walked towards the main lounge of the movie theatre before Chloe turning towards the two brunettes.

"Hey, uhm, I gotta go. I have a shift later this evening and I still had to meet up with Kyle. But thank you for inviting me to the movies anyway, even if that was scary as hell." She said and took a shy glance towards Beca, who was giving her a small smile. "Again, Beca, sorry for choking you and for hitting you on the face. I didn't really mean it." Beca replied with a small chuckle and a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about it Beale. I'm practically used to it." She said casually and received a smile from Chloe.

"Well then, I better get going. Let's catch up again some other time." Chloe said, walking towards Stacie as she gave her a hug before going to Beca. They both looked at each other for a brief second of hesitation, but hugged each other anyways and pulled back almost immediately. "I'll see you two soon." She waved as she was walking backwards before turning around and heading for the escalator. Beca released a relieved sigh when Chloe disappeared from their sight as the escalator took her to the floor below them. Stacie nudged her, a playful smirk on her lips.

"A hug, an almost kiss, a light conversation and a next time. I think this date worked." Stacie nodded in satisfaction. Beca looked at her with a quirked eyebrow before shaking her head as her own lips curve into a grin. "Say, would you explain to me what you said a while ago? What do you mean by that kiss only spelled trouble?"

"Well, if that kiss happened, there would be no hug, no light conversation and** no **next time. There would only be an awkward-filled air among us." Beca stated, matter-of-factly. "I don't think a kiss would have been a proper way for us to just be together once again. Trust me, I wanted to kiss her hard right there and then but If I'm going to get Chloe back, then I have to do it right. I have to make her fall in love with me again."

Stacie looked at her in awe. Amazed by how mature her best friend is handling things. The determination she sees on the eyes of Beca is the very reason why she wants to protect the little brunette even more. She can't handle Beca being weak. She was used to Beca being a hard-ass and being stubborn, like a hard nut to crack. If everything that they planned would go to a waste, she would be there for her best friend, 120% sure. She gave Beca salient nod and a warm smile. They were about to walk on when there were yanked back by their shoulders as Aubrey decided to appear out of nowhere.

"Congratulations on our first plan bitches! It was a huge success!" Aubrey exclaimed, and got a small laugh from either brunette. She released them from her grasp as she walked in front of them with a grin on her lips. "Now, we have somehow made a progress in Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale's relationship."

"What's our next move, Bree?" Stacie asked.

"Well then, we just have to find another day for Beca and Chloe to bond." Aubrey shrugged.

Beca nodded. "Like we were on high school, we got a lot closer by hanging out. This is like retracing steps."

Aubrey pointed at Beca with a grin. "Exactly, Beca. Although, everyone should be there. Like, Kyle should be there so Jesse could start talking to him." The three started to walk towards a restaurant and found a booth to sit in. "The closer we get to Kyle, the more information we could get out of him about his relationship with Chloe."

"Well, how about the Music Smash party in Ti-Cube next week?" Beca asked that made Aubrey and Stacie looked at her. "I did invite Kyle to go to my club during the engagement party, so I think it'll be the perfect opportunity to hang out with him, along with everyone else. It can also be Luke's go-away party since he's leaving after a few more days."

"Wait Bec, what's the party all about?" Stacie asked.

"Oh, it's like a traditional party every January wherein I invite all my DJ friends to play their music in Ti-Cube for a non-stop 12-hours party." Beca grinned. "It's one of the most awaited club parties in L.A. that made my club a bit more popular. Chloe knows how fun it is, I'm sure she can convince Kyle to join. Although I'm pretty sure Kyle would be down."

Aubrey nodded. "Alright then. But Beca, I need you to reserve us a very nice V.I.P. room." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Beca scoffed. "As if I would put you on a regular table. C'mon, Posen, what do you take me for? If I have to impress Chloe and Kyle, I'll do it like I do my mixes – filled with spontaneity and pleasure." She smirked through the end. Aubrey rolled her eyes amusingly as Stacie just shook her head with a laugh. They both think it's a huge risk, especially for Beca. They have no idea if the things they are planning will go exactly 110% the way they planned it. They knew that things could end up either good or bad, and neither wanted it to be bad.

Maybe it's a little too much, or maybe it's just the right amount of confidence Beca needed because this is her golden ticket towards the goal of getting Chloe back. If she'll be able to get Chloe back in her arms, they'll have the talk and they'll have closure, and everything will be back in order like before. If truth be told, from what Beca has gathered from the hug, the almost-kiss, the light conversation, and the 'next time' that Chloe has said, she was sure that there's still hope, shining like a bright star, guiding her in the darkness.

She can't help but feel excited about this. Like she knew what Santa Claus is about to give her for her very early Christmas present.

She hopes it'll be Chloe Beale.

Oh **please** be it Chloe Beale.

…


	11. Chapter 11: Clubbin'

**CHAPTER 11 – Clubbin'**

It has been 4 days.

4 days since Beca last saw or heard from Chloe, and she was **this** close in taking 2-3 sleeping pills just to sleep the days away – if that is legally possible – and wake up on the day the party is going to be held in her club. Thankfully, to all that was holy, that day is **today**.

Aubrey insisted on contacting Chloe 3 days after Beca last saw her, following the traditional 3-day space to give to someone after dating them, to let her know about the party and to invite Kyle all the same. Only, the movie-watching Beca had with Stacie and Chloe wasn't actually a **real **date. It was more of a hang-out with her friends, so Beca wasn't really sure what Aubrey was aiming for with the 3-day space, but she just went with it. After all, she wouldn't know what to do without Aubrey's help if she would've tried.

The Music Smash is something she and some of Beca's DJ friends, along with her previous boss, came up about. It was during the time before Ti-Cube's 1st annual anniversary and Beca brought it up to her friends, asking them for help on how to make the special event even more special. Since her boss, Gary, had a lot of connections, he invited a few DJ stars to guest and spin for the event. Beca's other DJ friends, who were only just starting on working up their career, also played in the said event, and now were one of those most wanted DJs to play in a club ever; such as Madeon, Julian Jordan, Disclosure, Gareth Emery, and Hardwell.

The event was surprisingly a hit; both locals and celebrities came to the said party and did, in fact, have lots of fun. Since then, it was one of the most looked forward parties every January, and everyone just wanted to be there. It was like her own music festival, but for only 12 hours. Afrojack, Zedd, David Guetta, Armin Van Buuren, and Calvin Harris were only one of the few honored people who have been able to receive an invitation from Beca. This year, she invited Avicii, Martin Garrix, and Audien. To party and drive the crowd wild and pumping along with them and a few more DJs, is of course, DJ BM herself.

The party would be starting at 7:30 PM and will be ending at 7:30 AM. This event is definitely for party people only. No killjoys allowed. People who become tired can go if they can't continue on partying because it **is **pretty understandable that a certain individual could only take 8 hours maximum of energy-filled activities. If people can actually go on for 12 hours straight, well Beca will be damned. Not even she could last that much energy, and she's one of the people who came up with the event.

She made sure to tell Aubrey and the rest of the group, including Chloe and Kyle, to arrive around 10 PM, so as to not tire them because she will be playing at around midnight and she wants them to be there during her set.

Well, especially Chloe, of course. It's one of the plans on how to get Chloe back. And also to know Kyle's role in her life, and what his motives towards Chloe are.

…

* * *

Kristen was in a rush. It's no surprise really, because whenever Music-Smash comes around the corner, the Ti-Cube office department is booming with reservation calls for VIP tables, and online payments just for their names to be put on the list in order to enter the club. She was in-charge of **almost **everything, since she knew Beca was going to be busy with her mixes and some other of her stuff as she will be playing live during the party. Kristen handled the extra security they will be having for the event, and assigned Jacob, the head of security, to orient the arriving set of men about what will go down and what their jobs will be. She also handled the event designer, Alexis Evans, who is also a good friend of hers, on how to make Ti-Cube's interiors more spontaneous sinceBeca requested to make it look like a club in Vegas with all its glamour, but still had the L.A.'s modernized feel into it, and of course to give it more space for the dance floor. Kristen was practically sprinting towards the main club hall to see the outcome of the interiors, if not only was she wearing heels, it wouldn't be as much difficult. Her heels echoing through the floors from the hallway towards the club as she runs. When she entered through the double steel doors, she found herself speechless.

The walls were pitch black, but were illuminated by a few fluorescent streaks lining along the wall. There were transparent acrylic boxes floating through the air with colored lights lighting them up, serving as the chandelier throughout the whole club. The floor was a shiny piano black that the lights reflected on it. The bar table is now a glass table with fluorescent lights inside, and in effect gave it a pretty glow. The dance floor was wide, and a bit elevated from the normal ground level, surrounded by the tables and its chairs. The booths at the side were illuminated by a single small transparent box hanging above the table, similar to the larger ones in floating below the ceiling. There were green laser lights roaming around the whole club, and some colored spotlights turning around spotting the dance floor. Kristen walked towards the stairs that leads to the VIP section, and saw that the stairs had fluorescent linings on each step, giving each stair a glow. She walked up the stairs and saw the mini VIP bar, same as the one below, had a glass table with lights glowing beneath it. Even the shelves, that were wood before, where all the booze and drinks are placed, were replaced with glass and have lights glowing from behind. She walked towards the mezzanine that overlooks the dance floor and saw the DJ's booth in front of the dance floor. The table was black with lights lining every corner of it, as a fluorescent logo of Ti-Cube was placed on its front side. A wide screen was also placed behind the booth and had moving visualizations such as equalizer waves.

The word 'wow' and 'amazing' could not even reach the level of astonishment Kristen had when she looked at the club.

"Hey Kris!" called out a voice and Kristen turned just in time to see Alexis walking up the stairs towards her. She couldn't contain the squeal that escaped her lips when she saw the brunette woman. "What do you think?" the woman asked as she spread her arms, spinning her upper body, gesturing to the interiors.

"My…this…Lex…" Kristen scoffed as she clasped a hand on her fore head; obviously the look of the club was still, sort of, sinking through her eyes and her brain that she can't find herself to **actually **form coherent words. The other woman laughed.

"I know, I know. I might have gone a bit too far with the lights, but Vegas **is** somewhat a representation of lights lining everywhere. But I honestly think I did well. Do you think Beca will approve?" she smiled.

Kristen once again turns her head and looked around, still gripping onto the sight that she's in. "I can't wait for Beca to see this." She muttered in amazement. She turned to Alexis and gave her the biggest grin. "This is beyond words, Lex. I think you'll be hired for the next Music Smash party."

"Hopefully. I really wanted to impress Beca, and this is **Ti-Cube** for crying out loud." Alexis bit her lip as Kristen chuckled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Beca will be speechless. I can't even explain how excited I am for the party, and just for a short period of time, you were able to execute it flawlessly. Great job, really." Kristen said.

"Well, thank you very much."

Just 2 more hours before the party, and some people are starting to arrive to save themselves a parking space because soon, there won't be enough parking space and some people will be forced to walk the streets towards the club. The VIP parking section though won't be that full though.

…

* * *

Beca was still in her unit, getting ready for the event. She was excited, but for some reason, even though she has been playing in her club since she started to run it and has been playing for this event for 7 years, she still get the nerves. She knows Chloe gets turned on whenever she watches her spin, and the brunette couldn't wait to see the blonde's reaction when she hears the set of music that she will be playing tonight. Bec smirked at the thought. She needed to nail this, because if Chloe's very reason of why she left was because she thought that Beca lacked the love she was yearning for, or if she still wasn't enough, then she'll show the blonde how much she can go **beyond** and how much she can **give**, through the most accurate and easiest way possible to show the woman – through her music.

Beca thinks that she's at fault as of why Chloe left. She thinks that ever since she worked her ass off to give Chloe the best things and to make her career fly, she actually forgotor wasn't able to give Chloe the actual love and time that Chloe needed. She admits that, their fights were mostly about her going home way too late, and she thinks that Chloe had the suspicion that she was cheating on her – which is **not** true, because she **loves** Chloe with all her heart. Even with a number of guys or girls who threw themselves at her by flirting or hitting on her, were all disappointed because she just casually turns them down and tells them shamelessly that she's already taken. Not just by the hottest girl she's ever known, but also the smartest, kindest, most caring woman that she loves so much. To put it simply, Chloe was **it **for Beca.

That's why she was devastated and depressed for 9 fucking months, because the love of her life just left her with just a note – and Beca thinks it's all her fault. Some might think that she's an idiot because she shouldn't be the one doing the swooning, rather it should be the other way around. Well, fuck them then. They don't know what Chloe's reasons are, and neither does she, but she still does try to win her back because she **love**s her. Now that she's seen the silver lining and got the opportunity to win Chloe Beale's heart once again – along with her friends supporting her – she won't hold back, not even a millimeter. Sure it's risky, and scary, and there's a huge chunk of possibility that she'll be hurt – but she has already established that when it comes to Chloe, everything is **worth it**.

The sound of her phone chiming took her attention away from her inner monologue, and she walked towards her bed where her phone is laid in the middle. She opened her phone and saw a message from Stacie.

_**Stacie: I'm outside, open the door.**_

Beca hurriedly walked towards the front door and opened it, to really find the tall brunette standing there with shopping bags and a big shoulder bag hanging on both of her arms. Stacie walked in as Beca stepped aside.

"I am having a huge fashion block." Beca raised her eyebrows in this statement as Stacie dropped the bags in the living room. "Can't decide to wear, so I bought a few pairs of clothes that I thought suited my taste and easy to dance in. So" she dropped herself on the couch with a heavy thump, and turned her head to look up at Beca who was staring back at her. "will you help me?"

"I don't get it. You're usually the fashion expert between us two." Beca huffed, amusement laced in her voice because that thought of Stacie not knowing what to wear is quite ridiculous. Bullshit, even. "What have you done to my best friend?" she said that got her an eye-roll from the other brunette.

"My mind's just all over the place at the moment. I wanted to look good since your club's pretty high-end, but I don't want to get to the point of getting over-dressed to make myself a bit of an idiot." Stacie quipped.

Beca laughed. "Dude, you? Getting over-dressed?" she scoffed. "I don't think so, Stace. Your style in clothing is something a lot of people admire, and trust me, it's not really on what the dress looks like, it's how you carry yourself when wearing them. And dude, you have been doing a very well job for like a long time now." Seeing the corner of Stacie's lips curled upwards, Beca grinned. "And between the two of us, it's more likely that **I **needed the fashion police because I'm still wearing my bath robe, my make up's halfway done, and the outfits that I'm supposed to wear is still **hidden** somewhere in my closet. Plus, I have to make an appearance at the club in like one and a half hour but you have enough time to prepare because you're scheduled to arrive there at 10." Beca said as she stood up and took a few steps in front of Stacie. She held both of her hands for the tall brunette to hold on, and pulls her to stand up. They stood in front of each other, despite her looking up at her tall friend. "Trust me when I say you'll look hot tonight and a lot of locals, maybe even some celebrities, would be making a puddle of drool on my club's floor when they see you tonight. So stop whining and help me." Beca smiled as she led Stacie towards her room to start her make-over.

…

* * *

**8:00**

30 minutes since the start of the party, and the club's ground floor is pretty much full. People were having fun, having drinks and all. There's also a long queue of people outside the club's entrance, hoping to get inside in any way possible There were a few locals who reserved for a VIP, but that section was usually filled with celebrities, and celebrities usually arrive fashionably late, so it's still quite empty. As for now, there's still no DJ spinning live but a mix of Beca's was playing through the whole club. It's still early after all, there's a lot of time for a lot of craziness later on.

When Beca saw the inside of the club, she was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say at first, but she really was impressed on how Alexis turned her club like Vegas and LA turned into one club for less than a week. She made a mental note to hire her again for next year's party. And maybe, keep this interior until the next anniversary because, well, why not?

Time passed by quickly as 9:30 rolled around, and Audien started his set. Speakers were blooming, lights were flashing in different strobes, drinks were flowing, and bodies were dancing on the dance floor. While the insides of the club were having the loud party, Beca's office was filled with a muffled bass sound coming from the club and the clacking of Beca's heels as she pace around in her office. She was giving herself a pep talk as she usually does every time before she performs, or if she will be performing. At this point of time, Kristen's job is to give the brunette the much needed ego boost she needed to hear, not that Beca needed any way because she was awesome at what she does. Although, Kristen sighed mentally once again every time this happens because it was usually Chloe's job, but under unfortunate circumstances she doesn't really have much of a choice. Without Beca's verbal praises, her performance will suffer. Thankfully though, when Chloe left, that hasn't happened.

She opens the door towards the little brunette's office, and she stood by the door with half of her upper body inside and found Beca pacing. Again. She rolled her eyes mentally.

"Beca, Avicii just arrived. He's looking for you." Beca stopped her movements and stared at her for a long pause, her face showing that she was still processing the new information, but then she blinks and nodded eventually. Sometimes, Beca's mind flies away. "Also, you might want to stop pacing because your floor's gonna have a hole any moment now." Kristen teased lightly which she got a groan as a reply, as she entered the office. "C'moooon." She whined as if she's been saying this over and over, which is not that far from the truth. "Look, you're gonna be great." She's now standing in front of Beca. "You have always been. And you will **murder** that set. Not to mention, you look extra hot tonight, so Chloe will be drooling." She knew that last part was a bit exaggerated but at least she finally saw the corner of Beca's lips curve upward. She was relieved. "And they will probably be here in a few minutes, so you better be out there spreading your awesomeness around since you own this club and this party." Beca laughed at that. "There's a lot of celebrities at the VIP section too, so yeah."

"Thanks Kris." Was all Beca said before they headed towards the club.

…

* * *

"Oh my god."

Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse, Luke, Chloe, and Kyle found themselves at awe just as they entered the club. They were mesmerized and they all looked like hypnotized people because of how their eyes and jaws were wide open. The party was a whack and they can't help but feel giddy to hit the dance floor. Aubrey was the first one to get out of their daze and lead the group towards the VIP section. Standing at the top of the stairs, they were met with a bulky bald guy wearing nothing but black shirt and slacks, holding a clip board.

"Name?" he asked, his voice was intimidatingly low but loud enough to be heard through the loud music. Aubrey cleared her throat and leaned towards his ear to clearly say her name. When she pulled back and gave the security guy a small smile, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at his list of VIP reservations. He stopped when he saw her name and looked up back at her, then behind her and saw the other five people whom her name was grouped with. He nodded his head then told Aubrey their table number and then stepped aside to unhook the red belt from its stand to allow them entrance. "Have a nice stay." He said calmly as they passed by him.

When they found their table, they noticed that it has the perfect view of the dance floor below and it was nearest to the mini bar. Aubrey smiled to herself as she thought that Beca really did intend to impress not only Chloe and Kyle, but also all of them.

"This is amazing!" Kyle shouted through the loud music. "I have to brag this to my friends!" he laughed as she circled an arm around Chloe's shoulder and scooted closer to her, Chloe showing a tinge of un-comfortableness which went not unnoticed by the rest of group.

"Where's Beca?" Jesse asked as he leaned towards Stacie.

"Wait, let me text her up." Stacie said as she grabbed her phone from her clutch purse.

_**Stacie: Bec, where are you? We're already here in our table at the VIP.**_

It wasn't long when her phone vibrated, receiving a text from Beca.

_**Beca: Give me a minute. I'll be there.**_

"She said she'll be here in a minute." Stacie announced.

"Alright, guys. I'm gonna go get a drink. What do you want?" Aubrey asked as she stood up. Chloe followed suit, unceremoniously escaping Kyle's embrace.

"Let me help you." She volunteered and Aubrey nodded. When they got their orders, the two walked the small distance towards the mini bar where a lone handsome bartender was doing what bartenders were supposed to do. When they gave him their orders, he gave the two blondes a silent nod with a charming smile and turned around to get their drinks ready. As they waited, Aubrey turned to Chloe who was currently taking in their surroundings.

"You missed this place." It wasn't really a question, but a statement enough to get Chloe's attention to turn to her, and Aubrey was proud to be able to read her best friend's face too easily. She smirked at the blonde.

"I…" Chloe paused for a moment to think about what she's gonna answer, but then chuckled a soft one. "I do."

Aubrey looked at her for a moment and she's sure that there's a hidden answer that's yet to be said. It just needs to have the right question to be asked. "Do you miss **her**?" There it is.

Once again, she caught Chloe's bright blue eyes that were wide. Her lips parted a bit, and it has been her facial expression for a few good seconds. Aubrey held her gaze as she patiently waits for the answer she's expecting. Chloe's lips move, but sounds didn't come out, only the sounds of the music that's been playing through the speakers of the club was what Aubrey heard.

"I…" Aubrey remained her face neutral, because she feels like any sudden movement or change of a facial expression can hinder the answer that's going to be spilled from Chloe. "I…"

"uhm…" was all Chloe could muster out. And for goodness' sake, the suspense is killing Aubrey that she wants to say it for Chloe instead – only that will surely just backfire, and she might not know the real answer. It **has **to come from Chloe. It must be Chloe's very own words.

_Say it, Chlo. Say you __**miss **__Beca._

Before Chloe could gather enough words or form any coherent words to actually answer the question, the bartender tapped the bar table to get their attention to let them know that their drinks have been served, and by the look on Chloe's face, it seemed that she was just saved by grace.

They went back to their table, holding the trays that held their drinks and put them on the table. The two blondes returned to their seats.

"Chlo, I just saw Diana Agron walked by! She's here!" Kyle excitedly said, just like how a teenage boy going through puberty, saw a pair of boobs for the very first time. Stacie rolled her eyes discreetly, but she can't actually blame him. It's Diana Agron, so it's pretty understandable.

"Hey!" They all turned their heads at the sound of the voice and saw Beca standing in front of their table with a bright smile on her face. "You guys made it!" she spread her arms. They all stood up to honor her presence. She first approached Luke who seated at the end of the booth, followed by Stacie, then Aubrey and Jesse and finally, Chloe and Kyle.

When Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe, the two can't help but linger for a few more beats before releasing each other. Stacie and Aubrey gave each other a look and smile, before returning their gaze back just in time for Beca greeting Kyle. When Beca gave Kyle a hug, it was gone in a flash, almost like it didn't even happen.

"So, how are you finding the place so far?" Beca asked as she took the seat beside Luke at the end of the booth, with her wide smile because she's proud of the place.

"Dude, this place looks amazing! Who did you hire to make it look like this? I think this is the best look Ti-Cube has ever had." Jesse said and the others nodded in agreement. Beca grinned.

"Alexis Evans. She's a friend of Kristen. But I'm glad you guys liked it. She really went out of her way to impress me. I think I'm gonna let it stay like this until next year." She answered, looking around the place once more.

"Bec, where were you a while ago?" Stacie asked, and weirdly, the sound of Beca's nickname from Stacie's lips made Chloe's stomach twist a bit.

"Oh yeah, I was having a talk with Diana Agron."

How such a simple statement could make a huge impact. Their eyes widened, except Luke's and Chloe's.

"Dude!"

"What?!"

"Goodness, Beca!"

"You're friends with Diana Agron?!"

Beca chuckled and waved her hand to settle down her friends. "Calm down guys, I didn't say I was friends with her, I said I just had a **talk **with her. Geez."

"So this is your life now, then? Just talking to celebrities here and there, at the VIP section?" Kyle asked with a grin when he raised his drink up to his lips for a sip.

"It's pretty much just a perk. Some of my other friends who are DJs too, have a lot of celebrity friends, so they just introduce us. Although most of the time, I keep on repeating 'don't be a weirdo' over and over again in my head just to have a normal conversation with them." They laughed at this since they do know Beca was a bit of an anti-social, except Kyle of course.

"What time will you be spinnin' Becky?" Luke asked Beca and she stood up as she looked at her watch. She looked up at them with a wicked grin.

She raised her thumb and points it behind her. "I'll be next in 30 minutes so I better go get ready." Before she turns around and walk away towards the DJ's booth, she pointed at each of them. "Also, I better see your asses down there on the dance floor later when I spin, we clear?" she gave them a smirk as they nodded their heads in return, and so she walked off.

"This is gonna be fun." Stacie claimed. "I can't wait to heat up the dance floor."

"Easy there, hunter." Aubrey laughed, as well as Jesse and Chloe. "Luke, you're gonna dance, right?"

"You bet, Aubrey. My last days in America should be well spent, and I'm not going to let this opportunity to show you guys my moves, pass up." Luke said clumsily, and **dropped** his glass on the table heavily for added emphasis. The girls let out a woop and a squeal as they all stood up, ready to hit the dance floor.

It's time to turn things a bit **more** interesting.

…

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I just had to stop it there 'cause…cliff hangers. _

_Also it has reached the 4k word count. Can't have you stressing your eyes out now, can we? _

_Once again, you awesome people are like the greatest. Thank you for the follows, the faves, and the reviews. __**Especially **__the reviews last chapter! Oh my god, you guys made my eyes glossy with unshed tears. I am so grateful for all of you._

_Anyway, I hope to hear more from you guys. Let me know your thoughts about this chapter. Did you get a clear image of the club? Tell me what you would be expecting next chapter. If you want to have a conversation or to just be friends, ask me in my tumblr account. Same name. I don't bite, so go on. _

_Btw, if you guys have noticed, I'm putting some focus on Chloe on some parts because, dun dun dun, the transitioning of perspective is nearing. Like, in a few more chapters we will soon know Chloe's side of the story. You guys ready to know her reason for leaving Beca? Let me know your theories!_

_Drama is waiting just around the corner._

_Wait for the next update by – hopefully and praying – the next two weeks, because I have a shit ton of things to do with life, school, life, aaaaaand school. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!  
_

_**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and its characters(unless it's Kyle, Kristen, Alexis and Jacob) are **__**not **__**mine.**_

'_til next time awesome nerds!_

_-blue_


	12. Chapter 12: Dance, Music, and Shots

**CHAPTER 12 – Dance, Music, and Shots**

Chloe was finding herself getting tortured all the while having the time of her life. All it takes is a dance floor, dancing (lots of it), music beats that have taken over the pumping of her heart, and well, a certain brunette DJ who is responsible for the music. It doesn't actually take a genius to figure these things out. She can't help but take a peak or a sly glance towards the DJ booth where Beca was spinning in all her hot, glorious self. Up until now, Chloe can't decipher how the brunette manages to look so beautiful, no matter what the circumstances. Not that she's complaining, because who is she fooling? Beca is drop-dead gorgeous in any way.

When the brunette left their table moments ago to prepare for her set, Chloe fought the urge to stand up and give the brunette a good luck kiss. A thing she has done without fail every time, before Beca prepares for her set. Instead, she was stuck with Kyle to dance with as Beca's music was playing through the speakers of the club. It wasn't helping either that the booming of the bass, the beats that were syncing with her own heartbeat, and the lyrics – **especially **the lyrics – were all merging together beautifully, carefully crafted by hands, with a flick of a wrist on a dial, or a scratch on the turn-table. The music spoke to her like a very personal message.

_Let me take care, of you my dear  
You are my fantasy_

She looks at Beca, her lips apart as the sound waves traveled through her and created a bolt of shiver burning down to her core. Beca was jumping along to the beat, raising a hand, feeling every moment, taking it all in.

_Even when you're really not sure,  
exactly where you wanna be_

She feels like all she could see was Beca, despite the strobe of lights that were hitting her eyes and were kind of blinding her. When the brunette's small frame creating a distinct silhouette of her form when lights dimmed, and the big screen giving the only light that illuminates her from behind, Chloe felt herself astounded as she studies the brunette's actions. She studied how Beca has her head stick to her right shoulder to keep the headphones in place as she makes little tweaks on the turn-table and the equalizer board with both hands. She studied the way Beca was moving her hips side to side according to the beat, and was making Chloe **feel **something entirely inappropriate right now. She kind of forgot how her hormones get out of control whenever she watches Beca spin.

_I'll won't let you go ohh  
'Cause I believe in__** you**_

When the buildup of the song came and everyone was jumping together with her, shouting their cheers with her, Chloe thought she can't breathe. And then beat drops as the explosion of the chorus part created the kind of beat that makes her let loose and just break free. Chloe watches Beca dance in one fluid motion, bopping her head in rhythm, as one hand was clutching the other side of the headphones she was using to hear the music clearly, while the other side wasn't placed on her other ear. And then, as if the brunette knew exactly just were to look or as if she felt that something was burning the side of her head, their eyes locked on each other. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of the gaze, neither can Beca. Among the dancing bodies, the lights blinking and turning, the two of them can feel the connection. And Beca just gave her the smirk that she knew – that she **knows – **was only meant for her and hers alone. It's like a dart hitting the bull's eye when every bit of her nerves shoot a shock wave throughout her whole body and made butterflies in her stomach cause an uproar.

If Chloe knew better, Beca did that on purpose…if that smirk was a giveaway.

After Beca's first music, Chloe went back to their table to be able to breathe. Kyle asked her where she was going, but she gave him the impression that she got a bit dizzy with the number of people dancing around her and was getting a bit suffocated. He only nodded and gave her an offer for him to go with her but she dismissed him by telling him to 'dance until he disappears' – whatever that means, Chloe's not sure too – but it worked.

She found herself slumped down on the plushy booth couch, and sighed. That words before the build-up part struck her and she can't help but think that **that** is what Beca was telling her. And it was eating her alive. She closed her eyes to try and get the feeling out and just focus on being able to get through this night without breaking down. She walked towards the bar and ordered a slightly stronger cocktail drink, just for her over driven mind to let loose and told herself to just enjoy the night. She went back to their booth and relaxed as she sips her drink carefully.

_We've been doing squats, party on the block  
Take off every top, time to pump it up_

She hears another wave of whoops and cheers from the crowd as Beca's other mix started.

_Drink until we drop-drop, then take another shot-shot  
we don't give a fuck, now take it from the top_

This time it's a different flavor of beats and techno bass, but the same level of spontaneity didn't leave. Chloe smiled proudly to herself as she hears the music pumping loudly through the whole club. Beca never fails to amaze each and every person with her talent in making music that make people's lives more upbeat and a bit more tolerable to just push through.

Thanks to the place of their booth, she got to see a perfect view of the dance floor as well as the DJ's booth from an upper level. She looked at the crowd dancing and jumping to the beat, having the time of their lives. This, all of this, was because of Beca. And she's proud of her, and she's proud to say that she got to call Beca **hers**…well, once was hers.

Chloe shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Those thoughts will just trigger something, and things like that shouldn't be in her thoughts as she was in the same place as Beca, breathing the same air as her. It was her drink's fault, she thought. She doesn't know what the bartender has put in it, but it sure is strong. It was clouding her mind, and she should be doing a mind-over-matter drill, because there's a slight possibility that she'll be doing something she **shouldn't** be doing. Although, it was kind of too late now.

Before her sober sub-conscious self could catch up to her slight tipsy mind, she found herself walking through double steel doors at the back that leads to the office department. Her feet were moving a bit rapidly, her vision tilting and her vision blurry, but there's this clear and crazy thought in her head that urges her to continue forward.

As soon as she saw the familiar door – the one she usually enters whenever she wanted to surprise a certain brunette; the one where she used to trap a certain brunette as she kissed her jaw just because she missed her badly – she hurried her pace, taking a slight glance behind her just to see if someone's following her, and when she reaches the dark oak wood door she traces it with her hand. She felt the familiar feeling of the smooth hard concrete under her finger tips, as her hand travels towards the steel handle. She took hold of it, the coldness of the steel sort of excites her, and then she turns it but it jammed. "Shit." She muttered under her breath.

She tried to turn the doorknob lever once again, but it won't budge. It is lock, of course, Chloe thought. Only idiots left their office unlocked. She blew out an air as she lets go of the knob. She turned around and leaned her back on it, then sliding her back slowly until she was sitting down on the cold tiled floor.

Maybe she **is **drunk, because as she stares into the hallway that leads to the club, where she can still hear the slightly muffled beats and thump of the bass through the speakers, she's outside Beca's office sitting like a lost puppy or something. She doesn't even know why she walked in here, and even if the door was actually unlocked, she's pretty sure she would have any idea on what to do inside. The ideas playing in her drunken head – either she'll be sitting on Beca's soft black leather chair or the idea of swiping the things placed on the table and lay there naked, waiting for Beca to be surprised when she sees her there – no matter what it is, she knows it'll lead her to trouble. If someone sees her, there's a huge possibility that she will be sued for trespassing.

She was just sitting there, looking at her shoes when the doors that lead to the club opens and a person came in. She looks up with panic-stricken eyes, to find a brunette woman walking towards her. Chloe narrows her eyes to get a clearer vision of who the person is, but she failed.

"Chloe?" the lady said. The voice was familiar, but it's not Beca's.

"Mmff." Chloe said, her mind still drunk.

"Chloe, what the heck are you doing here sitting on the floor?" The woman said as she reaches for Chloe's hands and helps the blonde to stand up. Chloe staggers a bit but got her balance eventually and then she rubs her eyes. When she blinks the blurriness of her vision away, she focused on the woman who came. Her eyes widen when she sees Kristen smiling worriedly at her.

"Kris!" she said clumsily, before raising her arms over the brunette's shoulders and giving her a tight hug. "I missed you!" she said as she pulls back, and earned a soft laugh from Kristen.

"I missed you too, Chloe. Wow, Beca was right. You really look good in blonde." She comments, and Chloe hears Beca's name once again and it tensed her up a bit.

"She – she said that?" Chloe asks, and Kristen t nodded nonchalantly as if it's a usual thing. Chloe tries to contemplate on the information. Her tipsy mind was gushing like a teenage schoolgirl who got a compliment from her crush, but her kill-joy sober sub-conscious was scolding her, telling her that she doesn't deserve the compliment. She left Beca, and she knew that she broke her heart. It broke her heart too that she caused it. Her eyes started to tear up when the thought of Beca still loving her despite her horrible decisions in life.

"C-chloe?" Kristen's voice got her out of her reminisce and she snaps her gaze towards the brunette. "What's wrong?"

"I…"Chloe cuts herself before she can spill something due to her hazy mind, and shook her head as she wiped the tears pooling in her eyes. "…it's nothing."

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" Kristen asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit tipsy right now, and my feet led me here before I can think straight. I'm sorry, I'll just go." She said with a nervous chuckle as she tried to pass through Beca's secretary. But before she could go further, she felt a hand holding onto her wrist.

"Wait."Chloe turns around to see the brunette giving her a small smile. "I'll come with you, we have a lot of catching up to do."

They went back inside the club and walked straightly towards the booth Beca had reserved for them in the VIP section. Beca was still spinning, but when the two women arrived there, Aubrey and the rest were there.

"Chlo!" Aubrey calls out. "Oh, hey Kristen!" she added when she noticed Kristen standing beside the blonde. "Where've you been?" she asked Chloe.

"I-I just went out for a bit of fresh air." Chloe lied, and she knew that Kristen was looking at her, but never said anything. She's quite not sure why she lied, but she thinks that the knowledge of Kristen finding her outside of Beca's office wouldn't be too appreciated by her friends, especially when Kyle was there with them. She introduced Kyle to Kristen and soon had a chat with the rest of the group – her thoughts buried and left inside the dusty old attic of her brain.

…

* * *

Beca walks down from the DJ booth after her closing remark before giving the spotlight to one of her friends, Julian Jordan. A big smile was planted on her face, knowing that her set was a huge success. She felt the energy from the crowd dancing on the dance floor, and mostly from the intense gaze she felt from bright blue eyes. All across the bodies bumping each other, the beeline that Chloe's stare marked her like a hot iron, and planted on every inch of her body. It would either mean, Beca hopes, that she got the message or, based from past experiences, her set left Chloe hot and bothered. And Beca wouldn't be complaining if the reason would be both, because that would be perfect, actually.

She made her way through the crowd as she headed for the VIP section.

12:30 in the morning and people are still coming and going and the party's still great. She's a bit drained from her excellent DJ-ing skills, but still has the energy to hit the dance floor although that would be for later. She grinned at the fact that there's still people dancing, and that's not like anything new but still manages to amazes her how some people never get tired of dancing – or maybe it's just her.

When she arrives at the booth, she found that Kristen has joined the party, and then she was greeted with cheers and whoops from her friends saying how awesome her set was. She even got a hug from Kyle, which was a bit weird, but accepted it nonetheless. Her eyes were on Chloe though, who was smiling but was kind of finding other things to look at. She wanted to look at those bright baby blue orbs though, to see and feel once again the intimate gaze that Chloe gave her during her set.

Beca sat down among them, making the whole group scooting over, moving their hips to adjust for a space for her. They talked about a lot of things and somehow, Beca felt like nothing changed. It brought her back to the moments when she would just hang out with the group of people she cared about. Well, except for Kyle though. She doesn't really care about him but she's not a bad person, she just doesn't care anything about him other than being Chloe's "boyfriend".

It was nearing 2 am when Aubrey decided that it's time to go home since they probably wouldn't be able to make it up until 7. The others agreed but Beca insisted one last dance since she still hasn't hit the dance floor yet. Aubrey, Stacie, Kristen and Chloe agreed but the boys settled for just having a light drink and just talk. So they were left at the booth as the 5 ladies went down to the dancing crowd.

They merged into the sweaty bodies that were moving along the beats of the music, as the bass starts to make the pumping of their hearts follow. Stacie went with Aubrey, Kristen just sort of disappeared into the crowd although she was dancing among them, and Chloe found herself next to Beca.

_What about all the things we did,  
And all the memories?_

Beca has her eyes closed. She knows Chloe, somehow, has stumbled to her and automatically they become dance partners. Although that shouldn't really be a bother to them because they have been each other's dance partners, both in this kind of dancing and **that **kind of dancing. Beca feels Chloe's tensed muscles by the way her body moves: stiff and a bit awkward. And Beca knows that that is not how Chloe dances.

_What about the love we share so strong,  
Where do we begin?_

When Chloe dances, she's like a flame that waves into air in a graceful motion, and you just get attracted to the way her hips move, emphasizing the curves of her body. So Beca, while thanking the liquid courage she drank earlier, made a bold move as she leaned towards the blonde's ear and whispered, "Let loose, Chlo."

Chloe heard that. Clear as a crystal, sharp as a blade. The husky voice, as warm breath blows on her ear, enough to make her melt like a puddle of goo on the floor right then, at the same time hits a nerve that was directly connected to her confidence. When Beca pulled back with a smirk on her face, Chloe started to **dance**.

She sway her hips according to the beat, her head turning that blonde tresses toss in an elegant motion, syncing with the way Beca moves her own body. With other people bouncing around them, made them closer by an inch with one another. Their shallow breaths mingling together, playful hazy eyes locking with one another, and the smirk on each other's lips seemed to open an opportunity for a subtle competition to happen.

With that, Chloe turned around, her back against Beca's front, and rolled her hips that – she was pretty sure – elicited a moan from the brunette, who was currently has her hands on her waist, firm and gentle. A devious smile made its way towards Chloe's lips as she continued to grind against Beca.

Beca smirked at herself with how Chloe started to dance the way she really dances, and was now making bold acts right there in front of her – although Beca wasn't backing down. She wouldn't just give up without a fight, and so she decided to take things on the next level. Her hands, which are both on Chloe's hips, started to go up and down the blonde's sides in a teasing matter. She hears the blonde's breathing hitches at the action, and it just fueled her confidence more. She pulled Chloe flushed closer to her body, feeling the heat. Then she moved her left hand across Chloe's stomach, dragging her fingertips on it. Her hips swayed the same direction where Chloe's hips go, creating a sensational friction between their bodies.

_I'm blinded by the light, tonight_

Chloe tilts her head back, against the brunette's shoulder, as Beca nuzzled the exposed skin of Chloe's neck with her nose and she could see the goose bumps that rose from the smooth skin.

"You haven't changed a bit, Beale." She said huskily. And she heard a sexy, low laugh as Chloe turns her head to look at Beca.

"Neither did you, Mitchell."

…

* * *

_**A/N: **__Seriously, these two._

_Anyway, next chapter will have more Bechloe scenes! So yey! And then time jump to Jesse and Aubrey's wedding, so watch out for that._

_Thanks again for the reviews, faves and follows for this story you guys! _

_So just in case some of you are pretty confused with how Beca and Chloe's relationship status is right now: Beca still loves Chloe, and obviously Chloe still has the shots for Beca – but she doesn't want to get back because – it's soon to be found out – so she tries to restrain herself around the brunette. Beca still sees the silver lining of getting back with Chloe. Chloe conceals and hides her still strong affection for Beca. _

_If you guys are still confused or lost about the idea why Chloe can just go back with Beca – well, I guess you just have to wait for the big reveal of all the answers, to make everything clear. Don't worry, it'll hit you like a gazillion worth of heavy-loaded trucks, all filled with the feels._

_Anyway, thanks again for reading. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter, and what you would like to see on the next chapter. I would entitle that "Bechloe Day" because…you'll see why._

_Warning: Drama is waiting just around the river bend – I mean, just around the corner._

_**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and its characters aren't mine. **_

_Btw, you guys have to check these awesome songs that I used in this chapter. They're like aca-mazeballs! If you want some more party songs, PM me or ask me in tumblr!_

"_**Believe" by Thomas Gold ft. Bright Lights**_

"_**Shots &amp; Squats" by Vigiland ft. Tham Sway**_

"_**Blinded by The Light" by Julian Jordan**_


	13. Chapter 13: Bechloe Day

**CHAPTER 13 – Bechloe Day**

Emotions are so complex that it can either make one's life happy or miserable. People have the tendency to have a lot of emotions inside but be emotionless at the exterior simultaneously. It's a crazy world, that's why Beca salutes to psychologists because they have the capacity to understand human behavior. And boy, studying Psychology is not a very easy job.

But right now, even if it has been confusing Beca why she's smiling at 7:00 in the morning of a Tuesday, she's not entirely complaining. Maybe because she shouldn't be confused, because she already knows the answer. That answer being a certain blonde-haired beauty with mesmerizing bright blue eyes that she's known too well.

To say that the party three days ago was a bust, is a complete **lie.**

It wasn't a bust. It didn't fail, nor did it make things worse. If anything - and in Beca's opinion - it just made things a lot better because she accomplished a lot from that day. And she can't help but smile like a stereotypical teenage girl, giggling in her kitchen counter as she pours milk to her bowl of cereal. And if her _"badass"_ self could only speak, she'll definitely say she looks like a complete idiot, but Beca's too happy to care right now. Badass Beca would probably be rolling her eyes.

Today's quite a sad day though, because Luke and Stacie would be going back to London. Luke has to go back to his business and to tend his pregnant wife, Laura, all the while Stacie who got a call from a client, insisting that she goes back to London as soon as possible, leaving the tall brunette with no choice but to get the closest flight back.

Beca was just finishing her cereal when her phone tuned up, signaling she got a message. She reached for it and in an instant it brought a huge grin on her face.

**_Chloe: Is it appropriate to wear shorts in LAX?_**

One of the reasons why Beca's life started to bright was that she got Chloe's new number that night at the Music Smash party. Another is that the two of them have been texting regularly like they were back then. Oh if only Chloe could see smile Beca was sporting almost as if it could split the brunette's face into two.

**_Beca: As long as it's covering what it should be covering, I think it's fine. ;)_**

It may have been out of Beca's character to be putting in emoticons in her text messages - and a wink nonetheless – but it's not really a big of a deal for her persona since she's talking to Chloe. And let's face it, Beca can't help herself whenever she's talking to Chloe – even way before they were together. Beca's laughing hard when she sent her reply. Images of Chloe blushing, or her eyebrows furrowing because of the supposed-offending (not really because Beca's known for giving innuendos here and there, a trait she got from Stacie) that Beca has given. The fact that Beca has been thinking of what Chloe would be reacting is just a proof of how smitten she is.

**_Chloe: Oh my god, Beca. It's like 8 in the morning. _**

Beca laughed harder.

The back and forth sending of messages didn't stop there. In fact, they didn't stop sending each other's messages until they were met face-to-face in the airport. No matter what topic, whether it made sense or not, the two didn't stop. When Beca and Chloe saw each other, they clamped their lips in order to hide their laugh and tried not to make their friends confused as to their inside jokes.

"I'll see you guys soon. Next time, Laura's coming to be there at your wedding. Once again, congrats to you guys." Luke said as he patted Jesse on the shoulder and smiled at Aubrey.

"4 weeks to go guys. I'm so excited!" Stacie clapped her hands and giggled. "I'll be back in 3 weeks, because I know you guys need my help in the reception and everything. Don't worry, I'll handle those so relax and enjoy your time together."

After a few hugs and "will miss you"s, Stacie and Luke heard the boarding of their flight and so they turned and waved a farewell to their friends. Aubrey, Jesse, Beca and Chloe turned around and left the airport.

"So" Beca said, stopping the three and gaining their attention. "I'm up for a hangout, since I gave Kristen a week off and Ti-Cube's close for a few more days after the party. Thus, I have nothing to do. Want to go somewhere?"

"I'm down." Chloe shrugged, and gained a smile from Beca. "I've got a week off and Kyle's in a conference somewhere in DC, so I've got an empty plate on my hand."

"Good! Jesse, Aubs? How about you guys?" Beca pointed to the engaged couple with an expectant look. Aubrey and Jesse looked at each other, having a mental conversation. Beca and Chloe waited for their reply all the while reading their silent conversation.

Jesse looked like he was waiting for Aubrey's approval with both of his eyebrows raised, which Aubrey replied with a hesitant look. She narrowed her eyes and took a quick side-glance towards the two women who were waiting for their answer. Jesse widened his eyes as if he realized something, and then they faced Chloe and Beca.

"Sorry you guys, we made plans." Jesse feigned disappointment. Beca raised her eyebrow.

"What plans?" she asked. Jesse was about to answer when Aubrey took his hand and gave Beca an all-knowing smile.

"Plans that engaged couples do." Aubrey answered proudly. Then Beca opened her mouth as she scrunches her nose.

"Ewww. You guys do know that's reserved for the honeymoon, right?"

Aubrey was stunned for a moment as she internalizes what the brunette just told her, but right away, Chloe and Jesse laughed hard.

"What the hell, Beca? I meant **wedding** plans! God, your head is so full of perverted crap." Aubrey grumbled with her reddened cheeks, but was smiling nonetheless.

Beca shrugs and just smirked. "Well you could've just said so from the start!" she reasoned.

"No Beca, you're just a creeper who can turn all things into an innuendo." Aubrey stated.

Soon, they all made their way out to the parking lot and went on their own cars and own ways. Beca smiling non-stop as she started her car; she's in such a good mood that nothing can ruin her day. She's got good friends, a good life, she's back friends with Chloe, and they will be hanging out today.

Then that stopped her for a few moments.

_Wait._

She and Chloe will be **hanging out** today. Them. **Alone**. And no one else.

That's when she got the reason why Aubrey and Jesse backed out. They wanted for her and Chloe to be alone…aren't they?

Beca ran her hand, dragging it over her face to calm her down. She took a breath to even out her racing heart as she grabbed the wheel with both of her hands, gripping it tightly and securely around her fingers, her knuckles turning white. "Okay, Mitchell…keep calm. It's just for today. And you're friends. You got this." She said to herself. She looked at her rearview mirror and made eye contact with herself, seeing the nervous dark blue eyes she had. "You're cool Becs. You're totally fine. It's just Chloe. This is totally high school days, you can get through this."

A horn from the car behind her took her out of her remedy and saw that the traffic light was already green. She panicked a bit as she pushed the hand break down and accelerated towards, and crossed the intersection.

By the time she arrived at her apartment, her phone tuned up. She looked at it and saw a message from Chloe.

**_Chloe: We never got to talk._**

Beca's eye bulged. _Talk? What does she mean talk? Talk about what? Oh God, is this about why she left me? Oh shit, what do I say?_

She was thinking way too long that she didn't realized that her phone was ringing. She quickly answered right away.

"Hey." Her voice cracked a bit at the end, determining her nervousness.

**_"Hey, so yeah. Where do we go?"_**

Beca gulped as she heard the voice. It was Chloe. "Uh…uhm, what do you mean?"

**_"Uh…the hangout? Are we still going?"_**

"Oh pff-yeah, of course. Sorry, I just got a bit distracted." Beca pinched her nose and scrunched up her face. _Chloe didn't mean about them, she meant about __**the hang out**__._ She heard Chloe chuckling on the other line.

**_"Becs, you okay?"_**

"Me? Yeah! I-I am." She defended, or tried to defend. Not realizing that it's Chloe she was talking to, the person who can see or hear through her voice if she's nervous or something. "Uhm, so yeah. Where do you want to go? I mean, like, we have all day."

**_"Well, I was wondering if you want to go shopping? Would that be fine?"_**

"Pfft, of course!" Beca widened her eyes. Did she just said _'pffft'_ through the phone? And twice, in that matter. "I mean, yeah sure. Then we can go eat and do karaoke, because I'm craving for some sing off." She said in a smug tone.

**_"Oh, I like your style Becs. You've got yourself a deal."_**

"Great! Uhm, so how do we meet? Would you like me to come over or-"

**_"I can come over to yours, instead." _**Chloe cuts her off.**_ "Uhm…if you don't mind, that is."_**

"No, it's okay! Really. Alright then. What time would you be arriving?"

**_"I'll be there in 30."_**

"Right, well see you later, Chlo."

**_"See you, Becs."_**

At the end of the call, Beca immediately looked around and saw that the house was a bit messy. She glanced up at the clock and saw that Chloe would be arriving at 10:15, so she better work her ass up in order to get the place clean before Chloe arrives. The last thing she would want was to get a lecture from the blonde about not maintaining the apartment orderly.

Which would probably weird if Chloe would **lecture **her about it. She knows that that kind of topic would always lead to the relationship they had before, and then will continue to the issue why that said relationship has suddenly ended without Beca's consent.

It's still a sore subject for Beca, and she doesn't know if Chloe has the same dilemma, but she's sure of two things. One, they were practically being passive aggressive about that topic, and two, they both have to talk about it eventually – on the right time, just so both of them can have closure…or who knows? Maybe even get back together.

The later part was what Beca was hoping for.

Beca was currently in her room, changing clothes when she heard knocking on the main door. She hurriedly finished buttoning up her plaid shirt and then ran towards the door. When she opened it, Chloe was there, standing timidly and was bouncing on her heels.

"Hey." Beca greeted with a small smile.

"Hey." Chloe answers back.

A few beats of silence and just staring at each other before Chloe disconnected their eyes and cleared her throat.

"Oh, uhm, come inside. I'll be ready in a few sec." Beca said as she stepped aside to let Chloe walk in through the doorway.

Chloe continued to walk inside and was instantly hit with the familiarity of being inside the place, and at the same time hit with that gut-wrenching feeling of being a stranger to it. She immediately noticed the change in interiors, the way the couches in the living room were re-positioned, the TV was not in its usual place anymore, the walls were re-painted, and the smell of the apartment…it was all new.

She felt Beca standing beside her as she looked around the place. They were both quiet for a few seconds.

"You…changed the interior."

"Well, I didn't, like, change everything by myself." Beca scratched the back of her neck. "Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie helped me out. They said it would be a good distraction." She continued.

"A good distraction from what?"

Chloe widened her eyes the moment those words left her mouth. Beca was just gaping quietly.

For the lack of a better word, it was awkward.

Of course, it would be awkward. Because the answer to that question is the topic that both of them have been avoiding. And in this instant, it was rising like lava ready to explode from an erupting volcano.

Beca wasn't sure if she would answer or not. And if she **would **answer that question, what would she even say?

_"A good distraction from the broken-heart I had when you left me."_

It wouldn't be pretty if she said that. But if she was being honest – it's the only true and valid answer to that question.

"Uhm, you ready to go?"

Once again, the erupting volcano of their past was ignored.

Chloe sighed. A bit relieved that Beca chose to ignore the question, and a bit bothered to herself because, really, what was she thinking? She knows the answer to that question – why give Beca the pressure of answering it? The only thing that it would do if it were to be answered straightly was to slap her in the face and make her so guilty that she'll want to bury herself alive.

Well, she actually wants the floor to open up and eat her whole being. She has been carrying the guilt from the very start, and by asking that question only added to the heavy amount guilt she was already struggling to carry.

"Yeah, let's go." Chloe said, with her anxiety of how the day would go.

During the drive on the way to the mall, they were both quiet. Neither was saying a word, since they were still thinking about the odd and awkward moment they had in Beca's apartment. Only the soft music coming from the stereo of the car that was connected to Beca's phone was making the air a bit calm and collected.

Beca was determined though, because this day isn't over, and even if she knows that what happened in the apartment not so long ago is not gonna be the only awkward moment they will have during the day, she wanted this day to be worth it.

"So."she started, gently taking a deep breath as she eyes the road and held the steering wheel firmly in her grip. She felt Chloe's gaze at her, and it made her smile. "What's in your to-buy list?"

Chloe smiled and let out a soft chuckle as she returns her gaze towards the road in front. "Just some casual clothes. Maybe look for a dress for Aubrey's wedding, I don't know."

"Hm." Beca hummed, turning her blinker on before turning the wheel to change lanes. "Maybe I need to buy some clothes myself. I think I need a wardrobe make-over." She laughed.

"Why?" Chloe was now smiling as she asked this. She saw Beca shrugging.

"I don't know, maybe my plaid shirt collection isn't really now my thing…or maybe I need some new fashion styles." She laughed. "I can't believe I'm talking about being fashionable. I've always dressed up for comfort, and not style."

"Your style doesn't have any problem." Chloe said, which made Beca glance at her quickly before bringing her eyes back to the road. "I knew I liked your style."

Beca tried to hide the cheeky grin that was tempting to appear on her lips. It's just the sincerity in Chloe's compliment – even if it's just a simple line – never fails to make Beca smile.

"Thanks."

"You have your own unique personality, and it shows to the way you dress…" Chloe continued. "…it's one of the things I" Chloe stopped for a moment. "and other people, I'm sure, like about you."

"Thanks Chloe, really." Beca said. "You never fail to make me smile. It's like you always know what to say."

Chloe turns her head to look at the brunette, who was already giving her a warm smile, and it made her cheeks flush so she just shrugged with a smile, and then looked outside the window.

They shopped for casual clothes like shirts, jeans, blouses, shorts, and others. It was a typical friends-bonding activity, and for Beca, she was contented. Like she can do anything with Chloe, one of the sole reasons why she fell in love with her in the first place. Sure, when they were both in high school, neither knew that they were in love with each other until it was brought up to them, but if they would really think about it – they were practically married and attached to the hip way back.

She loves Chloe. So much that it can either make her whole or make her a crumbling mess. And at this point, she has experienced both, but to think that she's still here, trying to win Chloe over, settling to be Chloe's friend in the meantime – is maybe what makes being in love made **so much** sense.

To her, being in love is to experience its beauty and ugly form, but still staying strong, fighting for it even if she became wounded. After all, wounds will always be healed, and scars are there to show people the sacrifices and pain they experienced, to learn from mistakes and to see how much love they can give.

After shopping, they went to the karaoke bar, just like the deal they had earlier on. They ordered some of their favorite food, some beers, and got the song book.

They were having so much fun, and a bit hazed on the beer they were in taking, but Beca made sure she's not tipsy enough to not be able to drive since she's the designated driver for the both of them. It was her turn now to sing and she was a bit nervous about the song she chose. It was a bit of a personal song, especially its message. It might poke a nerve, but what the heck, Beca thought.

It's now or never.

Chloe raised her head from skimming through the song book to look for her next song, when she heard the first note of Beca's song. She saw the title on the screen, and it surprised her that Beca would be singing a Journey song, not to mention its message. But when Beca sang the first lines with those clear and strong vocals of hers, Chloe can't help but feel every bit of her blood rush to her cheeks as butterflies became mad in her stomach, fluttering their wings, making her knees weak in the process.

_Lying beside you,  
here in the dark_

So much emotion in those notes and in those lines that Chloe could feel her heart thumping through her ears, over-powering the bass of the speakers. Her breathing became heavy, as she felt tears stinging in her eyes.

_We drifted apart,  
And here you are,  
by my side_

The whole verse was enough to make Chloe burst out in tears, melt her insides to a puddle of goo, and to just have a sudden cardiac arrest with how her heart was beating fast. She was focusing on controlling all of those urges or sudden outbursts just to keep anything unexpected or inappropriate to happen. She knew she was winning because as Beca continued to sing, she was able to restrain herself. Although, when Beca looked at her by the last line of the verse, Chloe was at the borderline of a cliff where only her toes were keeping her from falling.

Falling in love, all over again.

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

Beca was looking straight to Chloe's eyes through the chorus of the song, as if singing those lyrics were her very own words. The very words that she's telling Chloe, telling her that she's vulnerable. Everything is from the deepest core of her heart, and because she loves Chloe, she's all out saying her true love to her.

It was never that surprising for Beca to say this though, because ever since, she has been very open to Chloe (aside from Stacie, of course). Chloe was the only person Beca showed her true-self, behind the badass persona, behind the black eye-liner, those piercings and tattoos. If it wasn't for Chloe's persistent bubbly personality and her slight persuasive adorable self, Beca wouldn't have given in.

But the thing is, Beca can't** not** give in. That's the effect Chloe has on her. No matter what the situation is, with just the flutter of eyelashes in front of those pretty blue eyes, and that pout from the shiny soft lips – Beca's a goner. But of course she would react with a roll of her eyes and that usual groan from her throat that makes Chloe giggle just because it's what makes Beca so freakishly cute.

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me,  
Open arms_

After a couple more of songs, and when their food was soon just plates, Beca checked the time.

"It's only a little past 3pm. Want to go to my house to just chill and relax before we end the day?" Beca asked, and saw that Chloe was quite distracted, only looking at the screen while waiting for their bill change, the brunette put a hand on Chloe's shoulder that made the blonde jump. "Woah, you alright Chlo?" Beca laughed worriedly.

"Uhm, yeah. No, yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought." Chloe answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair, a slight flush of pink on her cheeks.

Beca nodded, she didn't want to pry what seemed to bother the blonde, but a part of her knew it has something to do with the song choice she sang not too long ago. She does admit that maybe she pushed her luck too far, but she doesn't regret it. It's only her right to show Chloe what she feels about her, and there's nothing more subtle than singing it out…or put it into song. Either way, music contributes a large factor when it comes to show true love. It's one of the reasons why Beca loves music, being a person with the lack of emotion-showing she has in her body, music does it for her, and she's thankful for that.

After getting the change from the biller, Beca asked Chloe once again if she wants to stay in her apartment until it's time to call it a day, and fortunately, Chloe agreed. But still, her demeanor was still distracted and she was quiet throughout the drive.

They arrived in Beca's apartment after 45 minutes, and still an air of tension could be felt between the two. Beca tried to save the remaining hours they would be spending each other before they separate, and conditioned herself to not do any more things that would freak the blonde and send her running through the door.

"You want water, juice, tea?" Beca asked with a small smile, to comfort the blonde in any way. Chloe responded with a hesitant smile but with sincere eyes.

"I'll just have water please, thanks."

"You can wait for me in the living room, make yourself at home Chlo." Beca shouted from the hallway on the way to the kitchen and the blonde complied and made her way to the living room.

Walking slowly towards the living room, Chloe bites her lip in anxiety. She doesn't actually know what made her agree to come back here with her ex, and to stay here until it's time for her to go. She was actually considering the thought of sneaking out and leaving Beca alone, but of course, she has already done that from the past and with the civil status she has with Beca right now, she wouldn't want to ruin it.

Not again.

She sat down on the couch that she's not familiar with. Their couch before was a brown 4-seater plush sofa, while this one is a long, black, and symmetrical that was oozing modernism. She sighed as she ran her hand on the material, and started to wonder if it was as used as their old couch before. If Beca took home a couple of people and laid there, cuddling while watching some bad reality TV show, or a movie. Chloe closed her eyes, and shook her head to get rid of the thought. Her eyes starting to pool up with tears, and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

So what if Beca brought home some people? She's not in the right to judge her for it. Yet why is this heavy feeling of jealousy still burns through her heart, and it makes her want to scream out of her lungs.

A couple more of deep sighs and inhales when the stereo opened and a faint remix of "Kiss Me" played through the air. Chloe discreetly wiped her eyes and made a quick sniff from her nose.

"You okay?" she heard Beca from beside her, a look of concern shown on the face of the brunette, two glass of water on her hands.

"Yeah, just…" Chloe stopped and thought about what she would say. She wouldn't want Beca to let her open up to her as it would just lead to a conversation she has been avoiding. And maybe she has been thinking for too long, because she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and when she looked up, Beca was giving her a warm, worried smile.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just worried about you." Beca said.

Just when Chloe was getting familiar with Beca's touch, her hand was lifted off of Chloe's shoulder to reach the glass of water on the coffee table in front of them, before giving it to Chloe.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

A few seconds of silence, but the song playing through the stereo could be heard. When Chloe put down her glass and looked at Beca, who was playing with her fingers, getting a bit fidgety. She smiled. Beca didn't change at her adorableness.

"Did you mix this?"

"What?" Beca turned her head and looked at Chloe, and she has no idea why this made her blush. "Uhm, I mean-what?"

Chloe giggled. Beca blushes harder.

"I was asking if you mixed this song."

"Oh." Beca averted her gaze on her glass of water, untouched. "Y-yeah…I…like, yeah I did." Beca rolled her eyes at herself inwardly. She couldn't be more awkward and nervous as always. "Do you-do you like it? I mean, like, I just thought it's got a cute groove." Chloe giggled once again, and Beca knew she was being made fun of. But who would blame Chloe? She just literally said 'cute groove' and who the hell says that?

"You're still a stuttering mess, I see." Chloe said, an amused grin plastered on her face and Beca could only roll her eyes at the fact.

"Shut up." Beca grumbled, but with a smile creeping up on her face, as she pushed Chloe lightly on the arm. "But seriously…what do you think?"

Chloe nodded. "It makes me want to dance. Makes me want to bust my **_'cute groove'_**_._" She laughed as she saw Beca glared playfully at her. "But yeah, I like it."

_So kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand,  
strike at the band and make the fireflies send the silver moon sparkling  
so kiss me, so kiss me_

Beca stood up and turned to Chloe, making the blonde look at her with a confused expression on her face. She reaches out her hand and Chloe looked at it like a new piece of an unknown thing.

"Dance with me then."

Chloe looked at Beca for a few beats, then at her hand, before taking it and standing up to follow Beca on the makeshift space dance floor. Beca turned her to face her, held both of her hands softly but firm, and looked at her eyes.

_Kiss me, tied by the broken tree house  
swing me, upon that hanging tire  
bring, bring, bring your flowered head  
we'll take the train and will follow this map, oh_

They both begin to sway, and step, their hands still together, smiling like idiots. Along with the beat and the groovy beat, the connection between them made the song seemed like it got a bit louder, like they were in a ballroom, with only the two of them dancing to this song. And Chloe was right, it did make her want to dance, but she wanted to do something else either.

She wanted to obey the song, wanted to sing it, even.

Beca's eyes was on hers, and the other way around. But soon, their eyes slowly traveled down to each other's lips.

_So, kiss me  
so, kiss me._

The song, even louder than before made the two slow their dancing and take a step closer to each other. The gravitational pull between their bodies, magnetizing their forms to each other was strong, and it was hard to get away. It didn't take long for Chloe to put her hands on Beca's shoulder, as Beca's hands find their way to Chloe's waist.

Chloe was breathing heavily, yet calmly. Her heart though, was beating faster as she feels Beca's gaze on her, on her lips, and her touch burning her sides. Little did she know, Beca was going through the very same thing.

Who could've denied the chemistry between them though? Like from the very beginning, they have been joined by the hip, practically married, the best of friends. It was them all along, and even if rough patches could be gone through, they would still be able to recover. Only, if they chose to recover and not give up, and Beca was far from giving up. Hopefully, she wishes Chloe was far from giving up too.

Neither was saying anything, scared that it would only break the close proximity they have with each other. Their noses were touching now, and they can feel each other's warm breath on each other's lips.

_So kiss me._

Just when the song closes, Chloe took a step back, giving Beca a gush of cold wind hitting on her whole body like lightning.

"Uhm…"Chloe ran her hand through her hair. She bit her lip, and saw Beca's blank expression and was just standing there, her hands still lifted to where Chloe's hips were. "I…I gotta go."

At the sound of the door closing, was the only time Beca regained her consciousness from the daze that was Chloe Beale. She noticed that she was gone, and she was now alone. She drops her hands on her sides, and walked towards the couch, and falling there face first.

A faint thud was heard just when her body hits the soft couch, realizing that her stereo was playing "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes made her groan.

"What the fuck."

On that night, she was sleepless and was jamming along with Shawn Mendes with pure emotion and conviction.

…

**_A/N: _**_Review. Follow. Favorite._

_I'll see you guys on the next chapter, "The Wedding"._

_Thanks a lot you guys, and again I'm sorry for updating so slowly. And special thanks to sugarlandaddict23 for suggesting that Journey song! Keep your suggestions coming guys!_

_Pitch Perfect and its characters, songs that were used in this chapter, aren't mine._

_P.S. Hope you had a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! _

_Oh, and did you hear? Skylar Astin and Anna Camp are engaged! Yieeeee!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Wedding

**A/N: _This is just a short update, nerds but I promise next chap will be longer. Enjoy._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 – The Wedding**

From the moment they open their eyes, a dream has come true.

People often ask what is it with people getting married? Like in these days, the phrase 'being married' is like a negative thing. Like being married means being locked with a person and you'll be doomed towards eternity. They don't want commitments, or sacrifices. They don't want to be hold back by other people. They don't want responsibilities.

But they don't even know what they're missing out.

See the thing is, love comes in every shape, in every form, and it moves in mysterious ways. You won't be ready, you might think, but you don't realize that it slowly turns your whole being; changing you for a better you; making you the person you were meant to be, with the person you are meant to be with.

It won't be always easy, or cheesy, or sweet, because that's how life works. When life gives you challenges, it's your love with the other person that makes things a lot easier, a lot better, a lot sweeter.

And that's why Aubrey and Jesse were wearing bright smiles from the moment they got up from their beds and until the moment they first saw each other in the place where they would be stating their vows to each other, and of course until the end of the day.

On this day, Aubrey was the most beautiful woman and Jesse was the most handsome man. The guests who were standing when Aubrey was walking down the aisle were all smiling; some even shed a few tears of joy. Everything was radiant and glowing, like how the sun shines down on the white petals of lily, making it look like it came from heaven.

All Aubrey can see as she walks down the aisle is the smile of the man she chose to love for the rest of her life. Her mom and dad waiting for her at the middle of the aisle, gazing the beauty of their youngest daughter as they will soon turn her over to the man waiting by the altar.

When they all met up in front, Aubrey's dad giving Jesse a sincere pat on the back as Aubrey and her mom lingers on their embrace with each other, when Aubrey and Jesse looked at each other, face to face, standing in front of all those people, giving each other smiles and thinking "This is finally it.", everything was completely and wonderfully perfect.

"To my dear Aubrey, I vow to always cherish every moment with you, in sickness or in health, in happiness or in sadness. I vow to protect you with my life, and to be your knight in shining armor no matter what the circumstances are. I vow to love you and only you, with all my heart and body. I vow to be the husband you truly deserve and to be the father you want your children to have. I vow to say you're beautiful even when we are old, and gray, and weak. I vow to apologize when I am in the wrong, and to give full understanding when in the right. I love you so much Aubrey and I will never forget this day up until I die."

"My beloved Jesse, I can't explain how much you mean the world to me, but I vow to love you with everything I am and with everything I will be. I vow to be the wife you always dream about of having, and to be the wife that serves you and honors you. I vow to give you the comfort you need in times you are down and hopeless. I vow to agree or to disagree in watching romcoms. I vow to be the mother of your children and to help you raise them like our mothers raised us. I vow to give sacrifices, and to give you a helping hand in all of our challenges. I vow to never give up on us, through thick or thin. I love you, Jesse, forever and always."

It was as if they were the only ones in the room. Their eyes lock on each other and their smiles connected to one another. The people were quiet and behave as they all witness the phenomenon of love happening between the two.

Stacie, Beca and Chloe(with Kyle on the side) were all wearing smiles, proud to be the ones to witness this love story since the very first day Jesse and Aubrey have met. That's why they can't help the tears that have managed to escape their eyes when the two were exchanging their vows. And Chloe can't help but to take a slight glance on Beca through her periphery. She saw how Beca was smiling and how it gave her a warm feeling in her heart. Also, the brunette's eyes had this hopeful glint in them that Chloe can't decide what it is, but she can only describe it as eyes filled with so much happiness for their friends.

"By the power bestowed upon me of the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The officiator said. Everybody broke out in applause and in cheers, with smiles enough to brighten up the whole room. Then Jesse and Aubrey turned to face each other, with a knowing smile both on their faces. "Jesse," he looks at the officiator, "you may now kiss your bride."

Jesse smiled widely, his teeth showing and he looks at the crowd with a victorious punch in the air that made Aubrey and the rest laugh. He faced his now wife, and cleared his throat, then gently lifts up the veil that was covering his wife's beautiful face.

"You're so beautiful, Bree." He complimented, hoping to hide that slight nervousness in his voice.

"Oh just kiss me, Swanson."

Jesse smiles as he started to lean in, "Yes ma'am."

When he captured the blonde's lips with his, everyone roared in cheers and applause once again. They kissed for a few seconds before separating and giving a cheeky grin to each other before hugging tightly. Still, everything was perfect. And everyone was happy for them.

After a few pictorials with family and friends, everyone moved on to the reception. An event hall that was 3 blocks away from the wedding.

The program was good and flowing, and everyone was still wearing their smiles for the newlywed couple.

But maybe not everyone was wearing that bright smile. For sure, Beca isn't. Rather, she was sitting quietly by her table with Stacie, Luke, Laura, Chloe, Kyle, and Kristen. Occasionally sipping her glass of white wine as she takes quick glances towards Chloe, who was laughing and smiling towards Jesse and Aubrey doing what the host just told them to, and can't help thinking about how she will approach the blonde since their last encounter ended in a way she wasn't expecting.

They almost had a kiss. A kiss that, she was very sure, Chloe wanted too. It was the blonde who leaned in first, so it was basically obvious that she wanted to kiss Beca. But the confusing part was, she was also the one who pulled away. It's been making Beca dizzy just by thinking about it, and she was very far from being tipsy. All those mixed signals Chloe has been giving her is not really helping her in configuring her emotions and feelings.

"Hey, you alright there?" a gentle nudge to her shoulder by Stacie who was giving her a worried smile, something she find comfort to and gave a weak smile in return. She was very grateful for the leggy brunette because she has been a great listener. A few days after **that day**, Beca contacted Stacie and told her everything what had happened. She was starting to lose her mind in thinking possible theories, and such as to why the blonde was acting like a back and forth swing. Stacie though, just gave the little brunette a soft smile and gave her the advice, "just talk to her. You're Beca and Chloe. You always talk, even in high school days. I think it's just the proper solution."

And yes, it is the **only **proper and logical solution. But it's not high school anymore. This time though, it is way more complicated since they were each other's exes. Beca could only sigh at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beca whispered back with a nod, to give more conviction. With one last smile, and a squeeze to her shoulder, Stacie returned her gaze back to what was happening to the program of Jesse and Aubrey, which is the tradition of slicing of their wedding cake.

Beca huffed, and just took her glass and stirred the liquid in it, causing bubbles to rise and have a mini whirlpool in it. Then she noticed Chloe standing up, giving her excuse, and walking towards the comfort room.

Beca followed her with her eyes, contemplating whether she should or shouldn't follow the blonde. Pros are, she can get the blonde alone and they can have that talk. Cons are, she can get the blonde **alone**, and they will have **the talk**. Also, it's like deja vu. Once again, they will be having another comfort room moment; hopefully this one will be different from the last time. So without further ado, Beca stood up and gave her excuse, then walked towards the comfort room.

Chloe was washing her hands when she heard the door open then close. To her surprise, Beca was standing there with a weak determined face. She looked down to her hands and the running water on it.

"Hey." Beca said timidly. A tone Chloe knows as the brave-and-nervous-but-still-trying-to-sound-calm-and-collected. After closing the faucet, Chloe looks up to her, reaches for the paper towels and gave Beca a shy smile.

"Hey back."

"So –" they both said at the same time, that elicited a soft laugh from the both of them.

"You first." Chloe said.

"Okay…"Beca rubbed the back of her neck as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I think," she looks at Chloe, eyes piercing through bright blue orbs. "I think we need to talk."

A moment of silence, there was a lump on her throat as she swallowed, and then she made a silent sigh. Chloe gave a small nod.

"I think we do."

* * *

**A/N: _Next chapter: Tears and Rain_**


	15. Chapter 15: Tears and Rain

CHAPTER 15 – Tears and Rain

Laughter and cheers of joy can be heard throughout the reception hall, continuing the celebration of two lovers united as one. Bright smiles upon every face sitting on their respective tables, looking at the couple in front – Aubrey and Jesse, with the look in their eyes that everyone can see. And that is pure love.

At that same moment, it might be a blessing that the heavy downpour of rain occurred on the city of Los Angeles. Thunder rolled around, causing purple lightning light up hiding behind stormy clouds.

But in contrast to both current events, somewhere inside the building, in the ladies' room to be specific – lies a quiet stare down between two women. A tension that still lingers between them, ever since their eyes met after an unnanounced departure of one Chloe Beale.

This talk, they both know, has been gone overdue and it's what needs to be done.

Because this is also what the both of them needed.

"I think we do." Chloe says, a timid smile on her lips but with hesitation and nervousness inside her. "Before anything, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. "

"What are you being sorry for?" Beca asks, it's not that she _doesn't_ know…but more of the fact that she wants to know what Chloe meant with "being sorry".

"Uhm." Chloe paused, and then shrugged as she turned her body and leaned her back against the sink, avoiding the gaze Beca was directing towards her. "For everything?" she turns her head towards the brunette, with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Like what?" Beca asks again. Chloe looks back down to her shoes, then the cubicle door infront of her, and then raised her head to look up at the ceiling, trying to look for the answers she needed. The answers that Beca needed.

It took a few seconds of silence that Beca was just looking at Chloe while Chloe was looking around the room. The tension-filled air, getting bigger and heavier every second.

Chloe chokes a single airy laugh, stating her nervous state. "What do you mean, 'like what'?"

"Because I want you to say it." Beca said with a calm voice, but a firm one. Like, Chloe needs to say it. Her soft gaze a while ago became a hard stare, her eyes burning a hole on the side of Chloe's head and if she was just a stranger, maybe Chloe would've called 911 and report a stranger that was throwing daggers through their eyes at her.

"Say what, Becs?"

"You know _what_ Chloe." Still in a calm and firm tone, Beca narrows her eyes at Chloe with her getting frustrated about this stupid game they both got into. And for a few moments of pause, and Chloe still wasn't speaking caused Beca roll her eyes as she huffed a blow of air through her mouth. She turns around and rubs her forehead while her eyes were closed, trying to keep her cool because this is _so damn_ frustrating.

"Okay fine." Chloe finally said. "I'm sorry for…" Beca turns around and looks at her. "For last time."

Beca crosses her arms over chest. "What last time?"

"God, what do you want me to say Beca?" Chloe bursted with her arms lifted. "I mean, do you want me to say that I was a dick for leaving you that night after our kiss? Is that what you want me to say?"

Beca released her arms and took a few steps towards the blonde. "That wasn't what I was trying to imply, Chloe."

"Then what?"

"I wanted _you_" Beca said with emphasis, "to explain to me why you're doing this. Why you left me in the first place, why you came back with Kyle, why, why…"Beca's voice starts to waiver, her nose starts to itch, and she hates it so much because all the pent up feelings that she was strong enough to hide was starting to overpower her. She close her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, and shakes her head.

Chloe was just standing there, feeling guilty as hell and very shitty of herself because she can see, right in front of her that Beca is gonna cry, and she's the reason why the brunette was going to cry.

"I-I can't play these games anymore Chloe." Beca said, with a sniff. "I tried to put this on my own hands, I tried so hard in ignoring all of this bullshit." A tear started to drop from Beca's eye and slowly rolls down on her cheek. Chloe just looks at her in a way that she looks sorry, but don't know how to show it.

"I was so messed up when you left months ago, Chloe. And then I was just getting on being able to live without getting depressed for like, an hour each day and then…" Beca huffed, and blinked a few more times to prevent another tear from escaping her eyes, but was failing miserably and at this point she just didn't care. "And then you came back, with the hair color and Kyle…"

They were just looking at each other now, with Beca's damp ocean blue eyes and Chloe's pale blue eyes with the hint of crying soon. "And then you treat me like what we had was nothing, like we never had a 'something'." Beca reaches for a paper towel and folded it to carefully dry her eyes. "And then you kiss me, and it fucks everything up because I'm confused as fuck and then you say you're sorry about it, like it shouldn't have happened when in the first place _you _are the one who looked like you wanted to kiss me."

"It was a mistake, Bec."

"And I don't understand why!" Beca said. "I don't understand any single thing that has happened, because I knew I was living a life I know was a beautiful life! And in an instant, you left, and all of it came crashing down!" Beca said, another wave of tears continously flowing from her eyes. "Did you ever love me, Chloe?"

"Beca…"

"Do still love me?" Beca's voice was quiet now, fragile and broken.

Chloe has her mouth agape, she wanted to answer but the will to actually say something was gone. She can't move her lips to say the words Beca was longjng to hear, but she can't say it. Because saying it seems so unfair – unfair for Beca.

"Chloe – " Beca was cut off when the door opens and it reveals Stacie. They both look at the tall brunette, and vice versa.

Stacie noticed immediately the redness and dampness of Beca's eyes and sdhe hurries to the small brunette's side, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey…" she whispers. She looks at Chloe with the same worried eyes and a tinge of a smile on her lips.

"Aubrey is looking for you guys." Stacie said. "Chloe why don't you head out first. Beca and I will follow through." Chloe nodded quietly and walked past them towards the door but before she opens the door, she turns around one more time and said, "I'm so, so sorry Beca" then leaves. As soon as the door was closed, Stacie moved infront of a silent Beca whose head was down.

"Hey, Bec…" Stacie tilted her head to look at Beca's face, but the now small and even more fragile Beca lowers her head to avoid Stacie's eyes. "Hey…" Stacie follows and hooked her fingers on Beca's chin to turn her face towards her. "Look at me."

Beca hesitantly looks towards Stacie's green eyes, and the tall brunette saw how much broken her friend is. "Oh Beca…" And on that moment, Beca breaks down, sobbing on her friend's chest, while hugging her tightly. Stacie knows and understand so she just rubs comforting circles over Beca's back.

All the pain, the heavy downpour of tears – just like the rain outside – if Stacie could take it away from Beca, all of it, she would.

It may have taken a solid 15 minutes or so, with Beca just clinging onto Stacie and just sobbing with Stacie rubbing her back. After that, it was quiet once again.

"So…" Stacie started, while Beca was infront of the sink drying her eyes.

"Hm?" Even a small hum, the crack in Beca's voice still can be heard.

"What do you wanna do now?"

Beca looks at her through the mirror, and saw Stacie's suggestive face and for the first time for feeling like it's been hours, Beca finally showed a small smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Beca asked.

"It's your call, Bec. Whatever you have in mind," Stacie moved beside Beca and puts an arm around her shoulders. "I'm with you all the way. Do you wanna hit it like old times?" she winked and Beca laughed, but it took a second for her to make a face. "Ew that made me sound so old, ugh."

"I just wanna get out of here, Stace."

"Alright. I'll let the newlywed know, you though, should go to the car. I'll follow you there." Stacie said.

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours. I'll just have Kirsten take my ride, I'll take care of it tomorrow. Tonight, you are my priority."

Beca nodded, and gave her friend a smile filled with gratitude. "I'll be on my way then."

"See you there."

Then Beca left off.

* * *

Chloe came back to the table and Kyle noticed her immediately, as well as Kirsten, Luke and Laura. They smiled at her for a second as she sits down, and then went back to looking at Aubrey &amp; Jesse's current program.

"You've been in the rest room for quite a while, are you okay?" Kyle asked, concern clear on his face.

"Yeah, I am." She gave a fake smile, because she pretty damn know that she is anything but okay. She just sabotage any living chance of her and Beca getting back together.

Why didn't she do it? Why didn't she said a thing? Why didn't she told Beca the whole truth?

Maybe she was too scared. Maybe because she wasn't ready. Maybe this wasn't the right time to tell Beca everything…but that's the question.

When will be the _right time_? Because what if that was the right time and she let it pass, and after this – there's no more chance left?

Chloe rubs her eyebrows together and Kyle gave him a comforting rub on the shoulder, while keeping his eyes trained towards the continuing reception. Chloe kept berating herself inwardly, and if she wasn't mad at herself before, well, she was more than angry to herself now.

What she did to Beca…what she caused to Beca to be in so much pain right now is something she can't forgive herself for. She just want to disappear forever.

Well. Maybe not that, but she wants to piunish herself for causing Beca the struggle.

When she raised her head, she saw Stacie walking past the table towards Aubrey and Jesse. No Beca following her. So she looked around, and saw Beca's back leaving towards the exit. There's a part of her that wanted to follow the brunette, but…nope, it's not a very good idea to do that right now. She turned her head back to Stacie where she's now talking to the newlywed couple and the two have concerned faces but were nodding their heads in understanding.

Stacie pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, and then gave the couple a cheek-to-cheek kiss before walking towards the table.

"Hey guys." She greeted but she didn't sit down. Instead, she took hers and Beca's purses.

"Where're you going?" Luke asked.

"I have to be somewhere. Like, really need to be somewhere. Oh yeah, Kirsten here's my keys to my car. You can use it tonight. I'll just message you tomorrow if I'll be needing it. Enjoy!" she said as she dropped her carkeys infront of Kirsten.

"I already told Jaubrey over there so, I'll see you guys!" she said with a wave and then headed towards where Beca was walking to moments ago. Chloe followed her with her eyes.

"What the hell is Jaubrey?" Luke chuckled, shaking his head in Stacie's amusing term.

"I believe it's a ship name for Jesse and Aubrey." Kirsten laughs, and then took a second to glance at Chloe.

Chloe stared back at her and it gave her a sense of feeling that somehow, Kirsten knows what just happened, even if she wasn't there. Apparently, that's not far from being possible because she's one of Beca's closest friends.

The table laughed except for Chloe, because she was too engrossed in her thoughts about the situation around her, and what just transpired between her relationship with Beca and the effects and consequences she's about to experience because of it.

After everything she has sacrificed, she ends up hurting the one person she doesn't want to hurt at all. She sighed defeatedly.

* * *

Beca walks out the building and was fully aware that it was raining so hard that in a matter of a second, she'll be drenched. She's wearing a 4-inch heels, wearing a white cocktail dress and she has no umbrella.

But she really needs to get out of here.

She looks up towards the evening sky, seeing the droplets of water gracefully falling towards the ground and she smiled.

"Fuck it." She said. And off she go running through the mad shower, with an attempt of covering her eyesight with her left hand as she runs as fast as her legs can carry herself with those shoes on the way to the parking lot and searching for her car. Once she found it, she hurriedly walked towards it and click the unlock button on her device with her car keys. "Shit, I'm drenched." She said, giggled in fact. And she doesn't know why. But somehow, she felt liberated.

Not so long after, Stacie entered the driver seat, then closing her umbrella and putting their purses at the backseat. She noticed Beca and her jaw dropped.

"You son of a bitch! Why didn't you let someone escort you towards here?" she asked, worried and mad.

Beca shrugged. "It's not a big deal really, I could use a great shower after all."

Stacie hits her lightly with her hand and Beca tried to cover herself with her arms. "You, might, get, sick, you idiot!" Stacie said, hitting Beca along the words.

"Alright, alright, I'll take a nice warm bath once we get home, okay?"

"Oh you bet, I would make you take a nice warm bath when we get home." Stacie pointed at her. "And you'll be wearing the most comfortable pajamas and I'll make you a hot chocolate and we'll watch whatever it is you want to watch on TV." Stacie said.

"Oh! Can we play PS4 instead? I have a new game, called Fallout 4."

"As long as you're happy, we'll do it."

"And order lots of Pizza!"

"That one too." Stacie nodded with a happy smile, proud of her brave friend. And then they took off.

* * *

**A/N:** _OH MY GOD. I ACTUALLY DID IT. I finished this chapter! Fucking finally!_

_Okay, before you go killing me for leaving you guys hanging for about 4 months, I actually have some solid reasons why I haven't been able to update as quick as I was then. Well, I just graduated from college(yey!) and so we had a family vactaion and then having a job with responsibilities and shit. And of course, the well-known writer's block, because of the lack of motivation. _

_I know I have been posting in tumblr that I will be updating soon, and in my defense I was actually going to do it. But then the chapter seemed to be a bit off to me, so I didn't pushed it. And it lead me to re-write the whole chapter, because I had maybe somehow forgotten the whole feel of the story. But thankfully, it brought me back._

_Anyway, this chapter was originally planned to end in a very, very, very depressing way but then I thought. __**"Beca has suffered enough. I have to make her not so depressing on this one." **__And so, yeah. As for Chloe, well…you'll be finding it out on the following chapters since from then on, it will be her side of the story that we'll be knowing. __YEY! _

_Are you guys excited? 'Cause I know I am! And also, thank you so so so much guys for the continued support and for always hanging around – checking for updates! I am flabbergasted to see that this story has reached 200 follows and 100 faves! You guys are the best. I hope you all like this chapter and was able to make up for not updating for months, I'm really sorry about that, you guys. I love you all, seriously._

'_Till next time!_


	16. Chapter 16: Being Single

CHAPTER 16 – Being Single

Another ordinary day.

Just another normal day when she takes her morning coffee in her usual coffe shop where she's now a regular. And as usual, she gets that bright smile from her coffee shop friends, because she was the one who started that, and then people just went with it – cause why the hell not? Chloe's a nice person who can smile at anyone at anytime.

She walks a good 20 minutes from the coffee shop on the way to her new work in the San Francisco Medical Center. She has been working there for the past 4 months, living in San Francisco for almost a year, and she's good.

Although if there's anything anyone would like to know, it's Chloe's past.

Everyone was met with a bright and smiley Chloe Beale – a 26-year old single lady with red hair, and seemed to be secretive about her past. Whenever Dor (in short for Dorthy), a nurse assigned in the front office, asks Chloe about where she lives before, or what was her job before – they get nothing. Chloe would only smile shyly, tuck a loose hair behind her ear and shake her head. If they did try to get a little more than that, Chloe would just say _"Nothing interesting really."_

And they thought that maybe Chloe had a traumatic past and she wanted to start over again in this town. It seemed fair enough, and they understand so they stopped asking from then on. But it didn't mean that they get this itch to just shake the answers out of the redhead.

Chloe, though, knew she was being suspicious because of her dismissive answers or glance whenever a question about her past comes to her way and she can't really blame them for that. So, as time goes on, she was one-by-one, slowly but surely, giving her new friends bits and pieces of her life before San Francisco. Like her obsession about painting, or her belt out sessions in the shower. Those kind of stuff.

But despite her sunny days with her new colleagues and friends in her fresh times in her new town, when she closes the door in her apartment and once again embrace the fact that she's alone in her apartment, her mind drifts off to the one that got away. Well, more like, _she let go of_.

Each step along the floor contributes to one question.

What is she doing? Has she been eating healthy? Is she taking care of herself?

_Is she **with someone**?_

_Has she **moved on**?_

And if her consciousness could be talking to her, she would hear _a lot_ of it. Because she was being pathetic, and she has been for a couple of months. She was able to move to a new town, but wasn't able to move on completely. She was able to meet new people, but she's having a hard time letting go of that person.

In her defense, though, despite of her continuos mini reunions with Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie and of course, their new little comer, Gillian – there's this empty space between them all. A space for someone specific, someone special – Beca.

It has been a year since she has last seen the petite brunette, and it pains her that the last expression on Beca's face she has last seen was hurting and was crying. That's what haunted her up to this day that she just can't let go of.

Because the truth is: _she's still in love with Beca._

Idiot. (The author thought so too.) Because at this point, Chloe's a living epitome of miserable. She was the first one who ruined that relationship, and she's still pining over the said ruined relationship for a year. What happened in Aubrey and Jesse's wedding isn't what she wanted. Ever. She only did it because it's what she deserves. Beca doesn't deserve her. Beca deserves someone better. Someone who doesn't _cheat_ on her.

Okay Beale, this isn't about you having self-pity and inner monologues to make your life more dramatic than it is. Girl the hell up.

So, she walks in the hospital lounge, and was greeted immediately by Dor as she greeted back with a warm smile on her face. She headed for the locker room to put her stuff and to change into her uniform. As she opens her locker door, she felt her phone vibrate in her bag so she took the bag off her shoulder and put it inside the locker to start rummaging inside the bag. As she took hold of the phone, she smiled when she saw Aubrey's name as the sender of the message.

"Come over Friday at 6PM. Jesse and I have a surprise :) -A"

She smiled. She likes surprises, because it was the suspense that she lives for. And maybe there's a tinge of hope that Beca will be there. Or not.

Or maybe that's the surprise?

Meh, anything can happen right? Who knows, it can be just Gillian saying her first word or her first whatever.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys. Thanks for reading, as always, the gratitude I feel is beyond what words can explain. You guys are awesome. Thanks also for the faves and follows. I can appreciate a review too._

_This is just a mere filler chapter, hence shortage of the whole. More infos about new characters on the following chapters, especially on baby Gillian. She's Aubrey and Jesse's 1 month daughter – just in case you guys missed that one. Anyway, I'll leave it here then. Thoughts and suggestions and very kind constructive criticism are welcome in the comment box. 'Til next time._

_P.S. Pitch Perfect is not mine, nor will ever be. _


	17. Chapter 17: The Surprise

**CHAPTER 17**

_Earlier this week_

She walks outside the airport, pulling her mini luggage bag. She's wearing those heels that makes her look like a tower, denim skirt, and a fitted sweater that shows _that _much cleavage that is sinful enough for every pair of eyes looking at it. She was wearing her signature smile, as she held her phone by her ear, waiting for the ringing to end and be picked up on.

"_**Hey gorgeous"**_

"Hey sexy." She said in her seductive husky voice.

"_**Okay, as much as I've missed this flirting we both weirdly enjoy, I'm with her right now and she'll be pissed at you."**_

Stacie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she heard laughter at the background of the other line.

"Oh please, Rebecca. We both know that if I have been just a tad bit of a lady lover as you, you two would be dying to have all of this," she motions to her body – _publicly_ – "on your bed, right now."

"_**Okay, first" **_a pause occurred, _**"that name, Stace, is a violation to my rights." **_Stacie laughed, oh how she missed to rile Beca up. _**"And second, I love you, you know that, but gross, Stace. Gross."**_

"Alright, alright. I give up. You don't want any of these goodies." She hears the soft chuckle from the other end of the line. "But on the serious note, I just landed here at LAX. When are you gonna come over?"

"_**I'll be leaving tomorrow. Don't worry legs, I made a promise to you, and I'll keep it, you know me."**_

"Very good then! Aubrey and Jesse will be pleased to see you back. Also, if Chloe comes, she'll be in a surprise." Stacie waited for a second for a reply. It has been a long while since she mentioned the redhead to Beca, and

"_**Hm, Chloe huh? How is she?"**_

The one corner of Stacie's lips curled at the tone Beca just gave. It sounded…calm, cool and collected. Well, that's better than anything. "Oh, she's doing good. She's a redhead again, lives in San Fransisco."

"_**Is she still with…uhm, what was his name again?"**_

Stacie snorted as she hailed a cab. "Kyle?"and she heard a hum of confirmation. "Yeah, nope. They're not together anymore. It's funny really. Turns out they weren't really a thing."

"_**Oh really?"**_

"Yeah. But anyway, I'm sure you'll get your questions this Friday, hopefully, if she comes. But I'll see you, yeah?" Stacie asks.

"_**Of course. I'll see you soon." **_

The phone call ended, and Stacie proceeded on calling Aubrey's number.

* * *

Chloe checks the time for, probably, the millionth time that day. It takes an hour and a half of flight from San Fransisco to Los Angeles, and it's only an hour left before her flight, so she really needs to hurry up. It's been quite a while since she last saw her friends, and she made a pact to herself that she wouldn't miss a single gathering.

As she was closing her locker, Louis, one of her colleagues that has an obvious crush on her and had been asking her to go out for months, walked to her.

"Hey there, C." he greets, and Chloe rolls her eyes internally with the nickname. She puts up a tight smile and looked at him.

"Hi Louis. What's up?" she looked back into closing her locker. And turned around to get her bag from the bench behind her. She silently sighed, waiting for the inevitable question from the black haired guy.

"You free tonight? I was hoping to have dinner with you." He sounded sincerely hopeful, but dang, this boy couldn't take a hint.

Chloe shoulders her bag and gave him an apologetic look she probably have mastered since the beginning of her work days in the hospital. "Sorry, Louis. I have a thing…and I'm really late, so…maybe next time?"

Louis looked dejected and slumped his shoulders. "Oh, ok. It's fine" he said, but smiled nonetheless, "maybe next time, yeah."

She gave hime one last sorry smile and then left the building, hurrying to go home to get her bags and to catch a cab on the way to the airport. Luckily, she was able to find one immediately and was able to arrive in the airport 15 minutes before her flight – but it was 5 minutes until boarding, so she just saved her ass from having a headache on missing her flight.

She arrived in LA with a few more hours she can spare to settle in a hotel before going to Aubrey and Jesse's house, so she looked for a cab and went down to find a nearby hotel.

* * *

"Hey babe, is Chloe in LA now?" Jesse asked, while carrying their daughter, Gillian, who was sleeping soundly on her father's shoulder.

"I don't know. I guess? She hasn't given me a text yet, I –" Aubrey was cut off when she heard her phone dinged, and saw that a message from Chloe saying she just arrived in her hotel and would be resting for a few minutes before heading over. "Yup, she's here. She just arrived in her hotel and will be coming over later."

Jesse smiled, as he softly rubs Gillian's back and proceeded to the next room. "How is she?"

"Honestly? I don't know…but, I think she's doing fine. I mean, with her new place, new work and all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's been a year now. A lot has probably change. This won't be awkward at all, right?" Jesse asked with his worried smile, but Aubrey gave him an assuring smile as she walked towards him and her daughter. She both kissed them on their forehead silently and lays a hand on Gillian's head. She looked back at Jesse.

"I hope so." She said as a whisper.

* * *

Chloe drops on her hotel bed and stares at the white ceiling, then released a blow of air. She raised her phone and looked at the time, showing that she has a few minutes before getting ready to go. She just gave Aubrey a text, and the blonde replied seconds after telling her that they're pretty much excited to see her, especially little Gillian. That put a smile on her face.

Gillian has been her reason to smile ever since she came to the world. Of course, there's her friends and family too…but, that kid definitely brings out the sincerest of smiles from her nowadays, because the last time she made that smile was…the last time she saw Beca Mitchell happy.

Anyway, Chloe stands up and heads to the shower before her happy thoughts from Gillian turn to depressing thoughts about - _Oh my god, Chloe, take your shower now._

* * *

A knock on the door was heard, and Aubrey hurriedly wipes her hands off with the kitchen towel as she walks towards the door. When she opened, her jaw dropped and both her and Chloe let out a squeal before giving each other tight hugs.

"I missed you so muuuuuch!" Aubrey said, squeezing the redhead just a bit more before releasing each other. "You look good! How's your trip?"

Chloe shrugged and walked inside then looked at the blonde, "It was okay. Not like one hour flights are that eventful."

Aubrey elicited a soft laugh at that. "Well then, are you hungry?"

Chloe shrugged again.

"You okay there, Chlo?" Aubrey asked, hesistant and worried. "Do you…want to talk about it?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey, and found nothing but care and worry in her eyes. She smiled and shakes her head. "Is Gillian asleep?"

"Yeah, she's in her crib upstairs." Aubrey said. She saw the look in Chloe's face, and saw the pure smile she missed on the redhead's face. She watches the redhead walks away towards the stairs and take the steps, bu before the vision of her feet disappear someone knocked on the dorr and Chloe stopped on her feet.

Aubrey smiled and turned around, "They're here!" she said before walking towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please don't kill me :)_

_Hang on for the next chapter._

_-blue_


	18. Chapter 18: The New Brunette

**CHAPTER 18**

Chloe froze at the last step of the stairs right before the second floor when she heard Aubrey opening the door and came a series of squeals and loud "Hey"s. She doesn't know why but her grip on the staircase railing tightened, her jaw gritted, and her heart starting to thump louder and faster. She was looking at the carpeted floor, her eyes not blinking and it may have been stinging her eyes, but at this point of time she doesn't really care.

"Chloe, you okay?"

The redhead raises her head and started blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears caused by not blinking for a few seconds, and saw Jesse wiping his hands with some towel of white and pink.

"Yeah, yeah" she let out, her voice raspy and heavy. "I'm just on my way to see Gillian." She whispered.

Jesse quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you whispering?" he let out a soft laugh when Chloe cleared her throat immediately.

"No, I'm not." She said, as another wave of squeals were heard downstairs and Jesse leaned over the stairs, trying to see what's the commotion below.

"What's going on, down there?" he asked and the redhead shrugged.

"I don't know, I just got here." She said and took a step towards the second floor. "Hey, I'm going to check up on G, is that okay?"

Jesse looked at her questioningly, "You're not going down stairs?"

Chloe shook her head before saying, "I'll follow behind."

With that, the brunette guy just nodded and went down to the ground floor, and Chloe heard another cheers of greetings before moving in to Gillian's bedroom.

When she opened the bedroom door, the dimly lit room of white and pink with only the circulating lamp that emits liitted stars around the room was the only source of light made Chloe relax. The gentle song being played by the sound box made her feel lighter. Like she's protected from the noise, the negative feelings, the burden of the world outside – and what she only have right now is innocence and peace.

She walks towards Gillian's crib and gently leaned over the crib, seeing the pretty baby blondie sleeping peacefully without anything that could make her worry. The silent breathing, as Gillian's chest rises and deflates, seemed to be making Chloe calm too. Everything about the little girl, makes Chloe feel lighter and better. Thus the reason why she always, _always_ visits the little girl first thing whenever she comes to Jesse and Aubrey's place.

She heard a series of laughters downstairs – but not loud enough to wake the baby up – and saw that Gillian's eyebrows slightly knitted but moved back and continued sleeping. Chloe sighed. As much as she wanted to stay there and just watch the kid sleep, she can't. So with one last sigh, she turned around and left the room, closing the door as gentle as possible.

She doesn't know why she was taking steps as slowly as possible, but she sort of know it too. She's nervous what she'll be seeing down stairs. Her heart begins to thump aloudly again in her ears, and her knees shaking, her hands cold. Reaching the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath and slowly took each step down, hesitantly but firm.

She heard Aubrey talking, and the voice of Stacie answering. She gulped down the lump that has formed in her throat.

"And I can't believe you're now here…with us!" Aubrey said.

Chloe was halfway down, and probably they already saw her walking down the stairs. She continued on walking until she can see Aubrey and Jesse's faces, and looked at her.

"It's good to be back. It's been so long."

Chloe stopped at the last step of the stairs. Two person sitting on the couch of the living room with their backs on her, one was probably Stacie, and the other…

Everything was quiet, Aubrey and Jesse looked at Chloe, as if they don't know what to say or what will happen next. Stacie looked at the couple and saw them looking behind her and Beca, so when she turned her body and looked behind her, there was Chloe, standing still, frozen on her place. "Oh, hey Chloe!"

Beca starts to turn and look behind her too and that's when baby blue orbs met dark ocean ones.

Chloe slightly opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something but nothing came out. She takes it all in and saw how much Beca has changed, from the top of her head to the shoes she wears.

Stacie and Beca both stood up, as well as Aubrey and Jesse. It was weird though, because instead of squeals and loud "Hey"s, there was just gaping and staring, and breathing.

Stacie was the first who approached the redhead and gave her a hug, but the redhead was still in shock. When the tall lass let her go, she just looked at Beca. And Beca was just looking at her too.

In that freckle of a second, a million thoughts exploded inside her mind. It's as if things slowed, but her mind was in an over-drive.

_Should I say Hi first?_

_Should I just smile at her?_

_Will she hug me back if I did hug her?_

_Will she even notice me?...wait, she already noticed me, she's right there looking at me._

_Wait, oh my god, my hair. _

_Does she still know my name?_

_Why am I thinking so hard about this? It's just Beca._

_The Beca who you left._

Chloe didn't notice Beca was already in front of her, smiling gently at her.

"What's up, stranger?" Beca said, and her smile widened. Still gaping at the brunette woman infront of her – who, not to mention looked a little taller with the pair of heels she's wearing – Chloe's were blinking, eyeing Beca as if she's a ghost. "I missed you, red."

"I…Bec…"

"Okay, before you say anything…" Beca raised her pointing finger and Chloe looked at it, before looking back into those gorgeous blue eyes she missed. "The last time we saw each other was something I don't want to dwell on anymore. It's in the past. And I know we both have moved on, so…" Beca looked at Stacie for a second, gaining a nod as a response from the tall brunette, she looked back at Chloe and continued. "I want to start fresh." She smiled and raised her hand in a form of an invitation to shake hands, "Best friends? Like the old times?"

Chloe looks between Beca's waiting hand and her face, and in all honesty Chloe just sort of spaced out, letting Beca's words sink inside her brain. So Beca has moved on, and she hasn't…but there's no way she's going to say that out loud…

"Chloe?" Beca said, a worried smile on her face.

Chloe released the breath she was holding, and blink for a few times before taking the hand and giving it a firm shake. "Of course, Beca."

Smiling brighter, Beca pulled Chloe by their shaking hands and gave her a nice warm hug. Beca squeezed her tighter, and then in a blink of an eye, her warmth around Chloe's space is gone.

The night continued on with lots of catching up, especially on Beca's part. They talked for hours, then eat Aubrey's homemade dinner specialty, and more talking. They even visited Gillian's room and it was so hard to control Beca squealing because it was her first time seeing the little girl in person. Afterwards, they drank some beers and talked even more.

Chloe couldn't stop staring shamelessly at the brunette though. Everything about seemed to change. Her hair is longer and styled in big waves, the make up on her face is light but still has an edgy touch on it…the way she dress herself is different from the way she does before. Her shoes are different from the usual…she's wearing heels…

And a lot has happened with Beca's life. She shared about her traveling around the world, and meeting new people, doing a freelance job as a DJ. And how she gave Kirsten the role of being the owner of TiCube.

And what really hit Chloe hard was when Beca's phone rang and she answered it with a big smile on her face, her demeanor giddy and excited as she stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Chloe followed her with her eyes.

"_**Hey baby!"**_

Chloe turned her head and tuned off the conversation then proceeded to make a conversation with Aubrey.

The night ended kind of a bummer because they all want to spend more time together since it's a first that they're complete as a group…but it was getting late and the three visitors are tired. Aubrey and Jesse have parent duties the next day, and other important errands.

But they all decided that there'll be seeing each other again, taking advantage of Beca's stay in LA since she's already based in New York now. With that, they all said their goodnights and goodbyes and went on their separate ways.

When Chloe got back to her hotel, she went straight ahead for the bed, dropping face first and groaned. She actually doesn't know what to do since she's stuck in the guilty express about her and Beca's past relationship. But Beca's on a different train now, and has been doing very well.

And now, Chloe has no idea how will she handle herself around the brunette…especially now she knows that Beca is already in a seemingly happy relationship.

In conclusion, she is utterly and absolutely fucked.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thoughts? Violent reactions? Write a review about it, I'm also open to suggestions and kind cricticisms. _

_I noticed that a lot of you have been upset with Chloe's "cheater" situation, but trust me when I say you'll know everything soon…you just have to hold on to your hats and wait for every update. But I am sorry for being a slowpoke on the updating of chapters. I'm a busy person, but I do try to squeeze writing in my fully booked schedule as much as possible when I have the free time._

_For those who got confused from Chapter 16 – I'm sorry for the late reply by the way – the answer is YES, it's a 1 year time jump from Chapter 15. From Chapter 16 onwards we will be witnessing Chloe's struggle on facing the changes of her life, with Beca and so much more._

_If you guys are being concerned about Beca pinning again on Chloe, well you have to read this chapter again lol. Because this chapter stated that Beca HAS MOVED ON, and as stated, is in a relationship. I don't know if you caught that at the beginning of Chapter 17. But yeah, she's in a relationship with who is yet to be named in the upcoming chapters, so better watch out for that._

_I will not be stating the endgame of this story because too much spoilers. You just have to deal with waiting for updates (evil laugh)._

_So, thanks to everyone who are still reading this and for reading this(if you're new). Thanks for the follows and faves, as usual, I am grateful for all the love and support. You guys are awesome!_

'_Till the next chapter!_

_-blue_


	19. Chapter 19: Answers to the Questions

"Hey there, Chloe." Louis greeted the redhead as he was passing by her in the staff locker room, but didn't hang around like he used to. Usually, he'd lean on the closed locker next to Chloe's, flashing his charming smile and hug his clipboard on his chest, making him look all buff with those muscled arms he got in going to the gym. Instead, his head is bowed down looking at his clipboard and was walking towards the door.

Chloe, though, was so in to her deep thoughts that her mind only caught up to her seconds after Louis greeted her, who was now holding the knob of the door to exit the locker room. Chloe blinked for a moment before moving fast and following the brown-haired boy. "Louis, wait!" she called out but he was already out.

She exited the locker room and saw him walking down the hallway, still looking down on his clipboard.

"Louis!" she called again, jogging to catch up to him. "Hey, wait up."

This time, Louis stopped on his tracks, turned to get a glance at her, furrowed his eyebrows and then once again looked at his clipboard.

"Uhh, sorry Chloe, I gotta go. I have an emergency with a patient." He said with a sorry smile pointing behind him with his thumb, then turned around and walked away. Chloe wasn't able to say anything else and just see Louis' figure walk further down the hall. She blew an air out then rolled her eyes and went back to the locker room.

Chloe admits that she has been blowing him off since he started to ask her out, but she doesn't want that to be the reason for him to hate her…the guy's pretty cool. He's a friend of Chloe's and it will be such a downer if he's going to not treat her nicely just because he couldn't take a hint that she doesn't like him that way, or she's simply not interested. But alas, maybe Chloe's just over thinking things. Maybe he really just needed to get to that emergency. He's a doctor after all.

It has been a few days since the reunion at Aubrey and Jesse's house. That's the last time since she saw Beca, the **new** Beca. The Beca who is now happily moved on and the Beca who wants to be her friend again. **Just friends.**

In all honesty, she could go on and on and on in thinking about how much she has missed about the brunette, and how she fucked it up with everything. Heck, she's been doing that the moment she walked out from that apartment of theirs, almost two years ago.

Up until now, she still can't believe that a simple fuck up has ruined the most beautiful life she had, what **should've** been her life now, if nothing ever did happen. But, she thinks, if this is the toll for everything she has caused for Beca to be in pain, then so be it. She'd rather be the bad guy in this story.

Months ago, she told Aubrey the very reason why she left Beca. It wasn't actually Beca's fault for her to leave – it was hers all along. She never intended on anything, but when life happens, you gotta do what you gotta do. Or what you think is **right **to do.

Aubrey gave her a solid lecture about it – typical Aubrey Posen, really - about how stupid it was for her to not speak about it, and how it should've been handled properly if only she spoke up in the first place. And Chloe was only able to realize all of those stupid mistakes when things were already beyond repair. She has been pretty stupid, but the idea in her head those times seemed to be the perfect way for her to make an exit from the brunette's life. Because she doesn't deserve Beca's love – it'll only bring her guilt and pain, and she doesn't want Beca to know any of it.

Now, it's too late for all of that.

Although, even if she thinks that keeping things to her-self is something she **should** endure, a girl could only take too much and the only solution she could think at the moment is to have someone to talk to. **Not** Aubrey, though, because not only that blonde is busy being a wife and a mother, but also because she already knows the story of her and Beca.

What Chloe needs is someone who doesn't know anything about the situation she's in; someone who would give her a fresh opinion; someone who can also be trusted…and in her opinion, that person is Louis.

Louis, like said earlier, is a pretty cool guy. He has a good head between his shoulders, and Chloe knows for a fact that he would be able to give her a piece of advice that she hasn't heard before. Or probably an advice she has already heard before – but from a new perspective.

The hours at work passed faster than Chloe thought, given that she's been deep in her thoughts most of the time, and not on the work at hand. It was pure luck that she wasn't able to let a patient die at times she was thinking how she could tell Louis everything. Soon, she was again by her locker when she got a glimpse of Louis in front of his locker, taking off his lab coat, and getting his stuff from the locker. She actually didn't have the chance to speak to him during work time, but seeing that their shift is over, she couldn't let this opportunity pass.

"Hey, Louis." She said, and the guy looked at her and smiled.

"Hey there, Chloe." He said then closed his locker and put the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder, then walked up to Chloe. "What's up? Sorry I wasn't able to get back to you today…I've been pretty busy."

"No, it's okay. I just…I actually have a favor to ask…if that's okay?" she asked, quite nervous.

"Sure." He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Anything." He said as he tugs lightly the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder, just so there's something he could fiddle with.

She smiled. "Uhm, are-are you free tonight? Or tomorrow, after work?" Chloe asks Louis, which got his eyebrows raised. If there's anything he learned about Chloe from the past months he's been asking her out, is that she is not really into him – if the endless turn downs were a dead giveaway – and he was sure that he's already accepted his fate in Chloe's terms. Although **this** happening, right here, right now in the locker room, was something he never predicted. Never did it enter his mind that Chloe would one day, ask **him** out.

He clears his throat before thinking of what could he possibly say, this was still sinking in his mind. "Um…" was all he could really get out from his mouth.

Chloe panicked a little bit, seeing the inner turmoil the guys was having. "Oh, please don't overthink anything. I just…I need someone to talk to. Someone I trust." She bit her lip in nervousness in thinking that he might refuse her request. "It's okay, though. If you're not – y'know. I mean I get it. If you don't want to." She stumbled.

"No, no ,no" Louis said, with a small smile. "I'm fine with it. I just…wasn't expecting you to ask me out."

"I'm not" Chloe stopped for a moment, thinking how she could say this without sounding like an asshole. "I mean, don't get me wrong…this isn't a – uhm – a **date**."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

Awkward silence ensued.

"Can I ask why me?" Louis asked.

"Well, first you're a pretty cool guy." Chloe said with a smile. "You're a pretty good friend of mine, and I know you can give me a clear advice about my situation."

Louis tilted his head in confusion. "What situation?" he asked.

"We'll talk about it somewhere. Not here." Chloe said a bit softer, looking around just in case if someone was around. "I'll explain everything. I promise. So, are you free tonight or tomorrow night?" This made him narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tonight's good."

…

Louis drove them somewhere downtown, where a cool 24-hour pizzeria place is located. They found themselves a good seat, and Chloe was more than grateful that the place was quite empty – quite understandable since it's nearing midnight.

Before they started talking though, Chloe headed for the ladies room while telling Louis to order their food, her treat, which was a pain to Louis' – and to any other guy's, unless one's a douchebag – manly ego and insisted that he'll be the one paying tonight. He told her that he managed to get a friendly dinner with her at last – kidding of course – and he wouldn't let this be the time when he'll let her pay their food. Chloe wasn't able to argue that one, so she complied.

She washed her hands, and pressed her cold, wet hands on her face to keep her cool and collected. She's just about to share the whole 18 chapters of her story to someone, and she does pray that trusting him with her story is the right decision, hoping he'll be able to catch on. She just needed someone out of the whole picture of the whole Beca-Chloe love story. If she can still call it that. She blames the author, anyways.

As she was about to exit the rest room after drying her face and hands, she bumped into someone.

A blonde, same height as her, wearing eye glasses, and is a photographer – she guesses, based on the DSLR hanging around the girl's neck. "I'm sorry" the blonde said with a pretty smile, and she only responded with a shy smile and a nod, before heading outside while the blonde went inside the restroom.

When she came back to her and Louis' booth, the food was still not there. Unfortunately.

"Have you ordered?" Chloe asked lightly.

"Yeah, thin crust Garlic Cheese Pizza and a pitcher of iced tea." He stated. "I hope that's okay?" he asked nervously, but was met by a chuckle from the redhead. "If there's anything else you'd like to order, just tell me."

"It's fine, Louis. Don't worry. I'm not a really big eater."

They shared another silent moment, not really know what to do next. Louis was waiting for the redhead if she's ready to spill everything, while Chloe was waiting if he's ready to listen.

"Alright." Chloe decided to stop the bullshit, and just head on for the chase. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush, so I need your ears to be ready." Her face showing determination.

"Yes ma'am." Louis said. He doesn't know, but he became scared all of a sudden. Maybe this is the first time he saw the redhead looking so serious.

"So, for the past months that I have stayed here, you guys don't have any knowledge about who I am before going here. Right?"

"Yeah, you never say anything about yourself." Then he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, are you a criminal?" he hushed, and Chloe widens her eyes with how his thoughts escalated.

"What? No! Of course not." She shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Louis. I f I were a criminal, I would be a terrible one. Believe me." She was chuckling for a moment, and then her demeanor turned solemn when her thoughts went to what she has done. "Although, I really did something terrible to someone who I loved the most. Someone who I was pretty sure I would end up marrying someday."

Louis sat there quietly, waiting for the redhead to continue on. "But now, it's pretty impossible for that to even happen."

"Have you heard about DJ BM?" Chloe asked, and Louis furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Sorry, no…I'm not really into the music scene." Chloe smiled at this. "So who is this person?"

"She was once a producer, and she was very good. She's worked with a lot of artists, and later on, she was given the opportunity to run a club by herself." Chloe explained. "She was having the dreams she was dreaming about. She was getting out there, being the amazing person she is in what she does.

"I've known her since I was in high school, and we were the best of friends. Senior year was when I knew that there's something more than what we are. From then on, she became the love of my life." This got a reaction from Louis. She looked at him, his mouth agape and both of his eyebrows shot up, for like a lot of times now in just one night. "Before anything, I want to make it clear that I'm bisexual."

"I-I just didn't realize." He said, looking away. "Not that I'm against it or anything. Just surprised."

Chloe smiled. "You don't have to explain anything. It's okay."

Louis nodded silently. "So, what happened to you and this DJ BM?"

"So…like I said, she was living her dream. Being the producer of some well-known artists, being a DJ in her club and all…and things were pretty busy for her. We've been together for 7 years, and 4 years of that, she was probably the busiest person I've known my whole life. She's been sleeping late, or worse, going home late. Soon, we never get the chance to bond. We never see each other in the same day. Whenever I leave for work, she's sleeping. And when I come home, she's gone. At the first few times, I understand that, that is the nature of her work, and I should support her all the way. We were able to talk about it for a few times, and we've been nothing but understanding with each other. We worked through it, like even though our schedules don't match, we always managed to leave things around the house that make us remember that we love each other. It was when I started to miss her a lot when I realized that we were drifting apart. The sweet notes, the little things of comfort…it all started to disappear.

"There was even a time that I was very suspicious about her, and it led me to think that she's been cheating on me with some other girl, probably one of those hot models who cling around her during the events of their company. I always go run to Aubrey, my best friend, and tell her everything. That I've been hurting, and there's a huge possibility that Beca's cheating on me…but all she says is that Beca's just being busy, and that we should talk. I was really frustrated because there's absolutely **no chance **to talk since she's always gone! She's always working, and she doesn't even remember the fact I'm there wanting her attention, even just for a little bit of time, from her.

"March 8th, the night before my birthday, I went out. I was pretty sure Beca wouldn't be home anyways, because she's too busy and exhausted from work to notice that she went home to an empty bed. So I went out alone to have a couple of drinks at a local bar." Chloe stopped talking when the waiter brought their food on the table. It was a good break too, since she's getting to the part where it hurts the most.

"You went out alone?" Louis asked. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear anything about me being stupid from any of our friends. I don't want them to tell me that I'm being stupid, for thinking that Beca's cheating on me. I don't want them to say that being in a relationship for 7 **goddamn **years is a no joke – which is the truth, it really isn't a joke. But the most hated reason was also me knowing that they're probably right. I know Beca inside and out, and she wouldn't do that to me. But really, being frustrated and hurt could lead you to being unreasonable and stupid – so that time, I went out alone." Chloe said, getting a slice of the pizza.

"Hey, you were frustrated and hurt, and I think that's understandable." Louis said. "But I don't think drinking out alone is the greatest solution, ever. I've known for a fact that **that** only leads to disaster."

"You read my mind, Louis." Chloe stated. "Because that's what happened that night. A total disaster.

"I was too drunk to go home, and I don't believe that bullshit that you don't know what you're doing when you're drunk – because that's not even close to the truth. The truth is, you are perfectly aware of what's happening to you and your surroundings, it's just that your body is too intoxicated for you to do anything properly.

"So I was drunk, and there's this guy who I'm talking to. He's a pretty decent guy, I could say, but that's all he is to me. Some decent stranger. The next thing I knew, I was being laid down on a bed, and I'm too drunk to do anything."

"Wait, Chloe, are you telling me you got raped that night?" Louis asked the inevitable in a hushed voice, with his eye wide.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "I thought I was, but I learned that nothing really happened. Him, being a decent human being, took me home because sleeping in the bar isn't actually a pretty good idea. He took me home, took good care of me, then slept in his living room while me in his bed room."

"How did you know?" Louis asked, as he took a bite from his pizza. "Because, he's too good to be living in this world full of shitheads."

Chloe laughed at Louis' statement. "I agree, but I am lucky he's not one of those shitheads. So I woke up the next day with a blasting headache, and I woke up in a bed - which is not mine – in a room I'm not in any way familiar with. But I still have my clothes from the previous night on. Imagine me, my hair tousled, my clothes wrinkled from sleep, but my eyes wide looking at my surroundings. And then he came inside the room carrying a tray of breakfast, and said he was glad I was awake.

"I really was ready to lunged at him and let him experience the wrath of a redheaded female, but instead I jumped from the bed and yelled at him. Asking him where he brought me, why did he bring me there…and I could tell that he was scared of me." Chloe chuckled, remembering the look on the guy's face. "He explained everything to me, and then told me he'll help me to take me home.

"That time, it was a little past 2 in the afternoon, I was sure that Beca's already gone to work. I looked at my phone and I was bombarded with a bunch of missed calls from Aubrey and Beca. A bunch of 'where the hell are you's' filled my inbox. When I came home, Beca's gone…and I was panicking. I don't know what to tell her or Aubrey about where I've gone last night, because sleeping in a stranger's house isn't the best image. I don't want them to think that I've cheated, so the next thing that came into my mind was the most logical – that time – and apparently the stupidest idea I've ever had in my life."

"What did you do?" Louis asked, then took a bite.

Chloe looked at him for a moment, then looked down at her unfinished food. In a very soft tone, she answered, "I left".

She looked up at Louis, and he saw the glossiness of tears pooling in the redhead's eyes. "I left a note to Beca that only says I'm left. I packed enough of my stuff that I could carry, and then left the house. I threw my sim card and bought a new one, so that no one would be able to contact me. I went to my sister's home in Florida and stayed there for 7 months. I moved back to LA, but nowhere near Beca nor Aubrey and Jesse's place. I even dyed my hair blonde and cut it short, for good measure that they won't be able to notice me if ever we would walk right into each other. I found a new hospital to work in, but weeks later before Christmas, I got an invitation from Aubrey, hoping to see me in her and Jesse's engagement party.

"I was really hesitant to go, for a lot of reasons. Mainly because I wouldn't think they would give me the warmest welcome with open arms when they see me, because of what I did especially Beca would be there. I casually mentioned the invitation to one of my colleagues in work, and Kyle, said he'll accompany me. He's just someone who has a crush on me. I turned him down, but he's a good friend of mine."

"Kyle knew about your past with Beca?" he asked. Chloe shook her head.

"I just mentioned that I don't think I'll be able to go to engagement party knowing that I'll be alone with the reasons in my head. He insisted, and again I thought it would be a good idea."

"Huh, so what happened in the engagement party?" Louis stated in amusement.

"Not what I was expecting, really. Aubrey welcomed me with the tightest hug compared from the hugs she has given me in the years we have known each other. Same with Jesse and Stacie." Chloe said.

"And Beca?" Louis waited.

"I was actually avoiding her." Chloe said and saw Louis leaned back on his side of the booth. "It's because I still have no idea what to tell her! She was getting her ass drunk – and it's not even close to midnight, may I add – then I found her throwing up in the rest room. Our interaction was nothing but awkward, and nerve-wracking in my part."

"Yeah? But what do you think it would have been in Beca's part?" Louis was raising an eyebrow, and Chloe can't help but feel embarrassed because even he can now see her bullshit decisions. "You left for like months, without a word and not a single reason said. After all of that, she saw you there with another guy, nonetheless – what do you think she would have feel?"

"I know, okay?" Chloe said defensively. "I know that it has cost her so much pain that I can only imagine what has happened to her the past months I was gone! I know that now."

Louis became quiet after seeing the dejected redhead in front of him. He wasn't sure why he said those things, but he felt like it was needed. "I really am sorry, Chloe, but what I think right now, from what I've heard from your story…a 7-year relationship ending in nothing but a note is seriously – excuse me for the word – pretty **fucked up**." Louis said. "And nothing actually happened between you and that decent stranger from the bar, so there's nothing to be guilty about. I mean, it would've been much easier if something happened, but no, **nothing **happened! If only you just told Beca everything from the very beginning, then you wouldn't be here in front of me, crying your eyes out, explaining everything to me, and telling me that you had lost your chance with Beca."

Chloe became quiet, letting Louis' words sink in. Yeah she has realized a lot of her mistakes from the past years, but actually hearing it has a certain amount of impact to her head and heart, that made it more real.

"What happened after the engagement party?" Louis then asked, cutting off the silent moment.

"I was starting to get back on their terms, and Beca and I were starting to get along just fine as well…until she couldn't take it anymore. Because there was this time when we almost kissed, and I was being stubborn saying that it was a mistake. She felt that I was leading her on, that I was just playing with her emotions because she thinks I was with Kyle…we fought in Aubrey and Jesse's wedding night, and that was the last time we had a conversation. That happened last year. Recently, she came back. All happily and moved on with someone, and she wanted us both to forget about our past, and just be friends like we were in high school. And the sad part is, I'm still here suffering, and still in love with her."

"That night, on Aubrey and Jesse's wedding…Beca asked me a question." Chloe said after a few seconds of silence, and Louis make sure he listened carefully.

"What did she asked?"

"She asked me if I was still in love with her." Louis raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Chloe continued talking. "I was actually ready to say that I am! I still love her so much it kills me that I left. But I was scared." Chloe paused.

"I was bat shit scared that I might hurt her again along the way, and something that could even hurt us both more than what I'm facing now. So I didn't say anything."

"What?!" Louis asked, his eyes wide. "Chloe, that was your chance!"

"Yeah, I know. But I was messed up, remember? And it's thanks to Stacie for interrupting that time."

Their food was close to empty. Louis couldn't talk, giving the silence to the redhead so she could sob her feelings out. It really was a good thing that they're the only ones left eating at the pizzeria. He doesn't actually know what to say next. He's not even sure why she picked him to talk to, but maybe it is for the good since the girls in work are pretty gossipy. Chloe couldn't trust her story with them.

He wants to comfort her, he really does, but it seemed to him that the root of her suffering was her all along. The proper solution he could only see as logical is for her to move on – but she made it clear that Beca is the love of her life. That Beca was **it**, and the girl has moved on.

Maybe a talk with Beca is a good advice, but then again, Beca said that they should forget about the past and just be friends just like what they used to be in high school.

"Chloe, in all honesty, I have no idea on what to tell you…but I do have something that might help you move on." Chloe looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "Distract yourself with moments with your friends and family. If you think about Beca, and began sulking, just think that she's happy – and since you love her, you **should** be happy for her. And I'm sure, she'll be happy for you if you too, are happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Chloe. We all do. If I knew better, I know there's still hope. If you believe that your love for each other is real, if your love for each other is what the both of you wanted, you'll always find the way back to each other." Louis said. "And this is not me telling you these things just for the sake of being able to say something. I've had my fair share of heart breaks, but it's really on your side of the court whether to give up on the ball, cry your heart out if you lose, or get up and win the ball back."

"Are you telling me that I should try to win her back?" Chloe asked quietly.

"If you think she's the one, Chloe, I don't think there's anything wrong with that too. All I'm saying is that, you should do what makes you happy the most."

…

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the long wait on this one. I know that it might have been such a drag with the past chapters, and I don't blame you, really, because I know that I've been lost with this story…just lost that spark, y'know?_

_But anyways, I am not abandoning this fic, and I am determined to finish this. I am going to stand by this story plot line. Screw your judgments._

_If there are mistakes, I am so sorry._

_And to those who are still reading this, to those who still want to know the ending of this story, to those who followed, who made this favorite, and who __**waited**__ for every chapter – I give all my heartfelt thanks to you guys, because seriously, I am one of those kinds of readers who get frustrated when the author left me hanging – and throughout my years of writing fan fiction, I have understood them – the hard way. But really, thanks for the patience and love for this story. I seriously wouldn't be able to write/ figure this story out if it wasn't for you, guys._

_Review your thoughts, kind criticisms – I hope Chloe's answers have given justice for your questions, so you can lash out too, if you want. All of them are appreciated, except for asshole comments._

_PM me for anything. I'll be patiently waiting, dearests. _

_Tumblr: __**capleton27**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2. This is __**fanfiction**__, people. _

_P.S. See what I did there somewhere in the chapter? LOL. My trademark._


End file.
